Kiss The Girl
by xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx
Summary: Maira Muto is an orphan. She moves in with Yugi and Grandpa, and meets Seto Kaiba at school. She falls in love with him, and writes about him all the time in her journal, which he steals one day and reads. Now the CEO is all over her. What does it mean?
1. Prologue

**See, I told you I was bringing Kiss the Girl over! Only, this time I tried to fix all of the typo's in the chapters. Hopefully I got them all!**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**

* * *

><p>Maira stood in front of Kame Game, looking up at the address with a frown on her face.<p>

Glancing down at the piece of paper in her hands, she shrugged_. Same address_...

She adjusted the strap of the backpack on her shoulder and, taking a deep breath and blowing a strand of blue and black hair out of her eyes, opened the door to the game shop and walked inside. She looked around the little game shop until her eyes fell on a small old man sweeping the floor to her right. He had longish white hair, a long-sleeved shirt under dark green overalls, and an orange bandanna covering the top half of his hair.

_Just like Mom said_...

Biting her lip, Maira walked over to the man. Laying her hand on his shoulder, she asked, "Excuse me? Mr. Muto?"

The little man jumped and turned to look at her. His eyes flashed as if he recognized her. "Yes?"

Maira felt tears come to her eyes. She stepped closer to the man wrapped her arms around him.

She started to cry. "Grandpa!"

Then she fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review this and the rest of the chapters!<strong>

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**


	2. Maira's Story

**The second installment of Kiss the Girl -insert heart here-**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**

* * *

><p>"I didn't know that mom had a sister!"<p>

Maira, Grandpa, and Yugi were all sitting at the kitchen table. Maira sat at the head of the table with her trench coat around her like a security blanket. Yugi and Grandpa sat on either side of her. Grandpa had wanted to hear her story, but Maira had only gotten out that she was Yugi's mother's sister's daughter before being interrupted by Yugi.

Grandpa had a shocked look on his face. "Maria? But...Maria was kidnapped at seventeen... We all thought that her kidnapper had..."

"No," Maira shook her head sadly. "No, Mom ran away with my father."

Grandpa frowned. "That John fellow she was seeing? I never liked that boy. Why would she do such a thing?"

"Because she was pregnant." She looked down at her hands. "She knew that you didn't like him and was afraid of what you would do."

Pain entered Grandpa's eyes. "What I would do? I would have taken care of her!"

Maira nodded. "She knew that , but she was afraid of what you would have done to John. Anyway, she wasn't pregnant with me; I would have been in my twenties now. She was pregnant with my brother, Mika, but he died shortly after...born almost six weeks early. Then she became pregnant with me..."

Grandpa and Yugi had sat back in their chairs. Grandpa was wiping tears out of his eyes. "G-go on..."

"Well..." Maira swallowed. "Dad died in a car wreck when I was five.. Mom never married him, so my name was written on my Birth Certificate as 'Maira Maria Muto.' She couldn't take care of me on her own, so Dad's family told her that we could live with them. She agreed."

Maira felt a tear escape and reached up to brush it away. "We lived with his parents and his brother, Lester. They…were kind...at first. After a couple of months, though, they started to treat Mom as a slave in exchange for us living there. When he got angry, Uncle Lester would beat her. And when she wasn't around..."

She was crying now. Yugi stood and hugged her. She hugged him back, crying into his shoulder. When the tears stopped, she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry..."she said. "Mom got sick with pneumonia. When she was ordered bedridden by the doctor and was unable to clean their house, they kicked us out. Mom's condition worsened until...Anyway, before she...she told me all about you, Grandpa, and told me to come here."

Maira bit her lip, unable to look up from her hands. _Here it comes_. He was going to tell her that she couldn't stay. He was going to blame her for Maria and John and Mika dying...Just like John's family had...

"Of course, you can stay here for as long as you want!"

Maira gasped and looked up. "W-what?"

Grandpa smiled, though there were still tears in his eyes. "You don't think that I'd turn away my own granddaughter, do you?"

"But...Mom..."

"Made her own choices, I'm afraid." Grandpa laid one of his hands on both of hers. "Your mother chose to live with John's family when she could have come home. I can't blame you for her actions."

He stood and grinned down at her. "Yugi will take you shopping for some things you may need tomorrow, and Monday we'll get you in school."

With that, Grandpa turned and left, mumbling something about where Yugi had hidden his broom.

Maira stared after him, too shocked to move.

_He said I could stay..._

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, poor Maira D: Boo for being abused :(<strong>

**But But But! Yay, Grandpa said she could staaaay!**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**


	3. First Days Are The Worst!

**Yep, Chapter three :3**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**

* * *

><p>Today was Maira's first day at Domino High School. Just like you would expect of a transfer student, she was incredibly nervous. She hated new schools! Her cousin, Yugi, was in charge of showing her around the school and making sure she found her classes-all of which she had with Yugi.<p>

They were all sitting at a table in the cafeteria, Yugi having already given Maira her tour of the school. They were all talking and joking around and picking on Yugi's friend, Joey, when something across the cafeteria caught Maira's eye.

Or rather, _someone_.

He was sitting alone at a far table in a corner of the room, a laptop sitting in front of him. His trench coat was what had caught her attention. There weren't sleeves in it, but holes where the arms went through for the arms; arms that were covered with black sleeves of a sweater. His upper arms had two straps coming off of each of them, and his forearms were covered with silver arm bands. She frowned slightly and looked down at her own trench coat, noting the similarities; there weren't straps coming off of her arms, and it actually had sleeves, but the studding and colors were the same...

The boy looked up from his laptop and caught her eyes. _Wow, his eyes are pretty!_ Then those pretty blue eyes turned to ice and narrowed at her before turning back to the screen in front of them. Maira's breath caught.

Yugi heard and followed her gaze. "That's Seto Kaiba. I would advise you to stay away from him. He can be a real douche."

Tea, who was sitting next to Yugi, looked at Kaiba. Maira noticed a certain sparkle in her eyes as they settled on the brunette. "Dick is a better word to describe him, Yugi."

Joey and Tristan, who had been pretending to fight at the other side of the round table, exchanged glances and burst out laughing. Joey said, "Oh, come on, Tea! You know you have the hots for him."

Tea blushed and glared at them. "Can it, Wheeler!"

That started a little argument between the three of them, thankfully interrupted by the bell. The five of them stood and went their separate ways; Yugi and Maira to first period Lit, and the others to Gym.

Maira bit her lip when Yugi led her into the classroom. This was always the worst part of a new school. The teacher realizing that there is a new student in the classes, then making the student stand up in front of everyone and introduce themselves. She gripped the strap of her backpack tighter and entered through the door.

The room was already crowded even though the bell had rung less than three minutes ago. Looking around the room, she noticed that there was only one desk open in the back row—and it was right next to Seto Kaiba. He apparently realized this at the same time she did, because he looked at the desk, then at her and glared.

She bit her lip. Then jumped and squeaked when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at the man standing behind her—the teacher? She didn't know. The man was roughly the same size that she was, and she wasn't even five feet tall!

The man cleared his throat and snapped his fingers at the class. "Settle down...Settle down! It appears that we have a new student in our midst this morning."

Maira bit back a grown when she turned back to the class and saw their interested gazes all pointed toward her. She really did _not_ want to introdu-

The teacher spoke again. "And since we all know how uncomfortable it can be at a new school, why don't you go ahead and sit down…..hm…Ah! Yes, there in the back next to Mr. Kaiba."

"Mr. Kaiba" was still glaring at her as she walked down the aisle of desks and nervously took her seat next to him. She tried to avoid looking at him as she brushed strands of her blue and black hair out of her eyes, but couldn't help peeking through her fingers. She suppressed a relieved sigh to find him not glaring at her. Actually, he was now glaring at his computer, which was closed on his desk.

The class started. Maira found it to be easy, since the class was learning things that she'd already went over the first semester at her other school. The period passed slowly for her.

Second period was the same; Introduction from the teacher, told to sit in the only available seat (again next to Kaiba; again in the back row), and passed slowly.

After second period came lunch. Maira walked into the already crowded lunch room and looked around her. The food lines were lined up against one wall, with the circular tables on the other side of a little divider. Maira chose a table in the far corner of the room, which was located next to a door with a picture of stairs on it. Vaguely, Maira wondered what that door led to.

She had just opened her journal and picked up her pencil when someone spoke in her ear. "That door leads to the roof."

Maira jumped and almost fell out of her chair as she turned to see who had spoken. It was a girl, about a foot or so taller than Maira, standing behind her. She had long black hair, and light blue eyes, and was smiling at her. Maira recognized her as the girl who sat on her left side in her first two classes. The girl moved to sit next to her at the table.

"I'm Adena. Adena Haruka. "She stretched out her hand.

Tentatively, Maira took it in her own hand and shook. "I-I'm Maira…Maira Muto."

Adena gasped and stared at her. "Muto? As in related to Yugi Muto?"

Maira smiled. "Yes. I'm his cousin."

Adena smiled back. "I didn't know Yugi had a cousin!"

Maira's smile turned sad. "And I didn't know that I had one either. Both of my parents kept their family relatively hidden from me until Dad died… In fact, I didn't know about the Mutos until Mom told me about them right before she….before she died."

Adena gasped again and hugged her. "I'm so sorry."

Maira froze for a minute, not used to the friendly contact. Tentatively, she hugged her back. "Don't be. Nothing can change what happened. I'm here to try to forget my past and move on."

Maira realized her slip up and looked down at the table, biting her lip. Adena, noticing, wisely changed the subject. "Hey, you're coat looks just like Seto Kaiba's!"

Looking down at her arms, she smirked. "Yeah, but mine at least has sleeves!"

The girls laughed. Adena turned semi-serious again. "So you're alone here, huh? I mean, except for Yugi and his gang?"

Maira nodded, tapping her pencil against her journal. Adena smirked. "I am too! Hm. How about we make a pact to always be there for each other, no matter what?"

Maira laughed and nodded.

After that, the bell rang again, signaling the end of the lunch period. The girls hugged and went off to class. Adena didn't have Chemistry with Maira, so the girls hugged again before going their separate ways. When she got into the Chemistry class, she looked around. She noticed that Kaiba wasn't in this class and had to suppress a disappointed sigh.

Then she frowned.

Why should she be disappointed? Technically, she hasn't even met him yet, and all he's done since that morning is glare at either her or his damned laptop!

The teacher once again told her to go straight to the back of the room, to the corner desk. She was halfway there before someone stuck their leg out in front of her. She tripped, going down on the floor with her coat flying out behind her. Everyone laughed, even the teacher. Maira, as she was straightening herself from the floor, thought, _What a dick!_

After a few minutes of laughing, the teacher cleared his throat. "Now, students, that's no way to welcome our new student…" He broke off as he looked at his roster. "Maira Mut-Muto? As in Yugi Muto?"

Maira nodded and glared at the teacher. "Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No, of course not!" The teacher cleared his throat and had the audacity to look sheepish.

Class resumed.

Of course, this had to be the only class that ever gave Maira trouble. She groaned as the teacher's words flowed right over her head. When the final bell rang, Maira thought, _I hate Chemistry!_

Fourth period passed similar to the first two had. She glanced at her schedule, sighing in relief when she found that it was time to go home. She met up with Yugi to walk home.

Maira's next to last thought before going to sleep that night was that she dreaded the next day.

Her last thought was _I wonder why Seto Kaiba kept glaring at me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Talk about your rough first day : Stupid teacher DX!**

**But, at least Maira made a new friend! :D**

**And 'met' a certain CEO -winkwinknudgenudge- ;3**

**xXxLenaCookiexXx**


	4. You're Hot and You're Cold!

**Soooo, if you remember from the first time you read Kiss the Girl, this chapter goes a little fast...**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of weeks, Maira and Adena were inseparable. Adena sat on Maira's left side in her first two classes, and did her best to distract her from looking at Kaiba, who still made it a point to either glare at Maira or ignore her existence. They sat together at lunch, spent the night at each other's houses, shared secrets and past stories. They were as close as two friends could get.<p>

One night, Maira was lying on Adena's bed, flipping through a magazine. She bit her lip and looked up at her. "Hey, Den?"

Adena, who was sorting through her massive closet, turned. "Yeah?"

"H-how well do you know Kaiba?" She blushed and looked back down at the magazine as Adena stared at her in shock

"Kaiba?" Adena went over and plopped down on the bed next to Maira. "As in, _Seto_ Kaiba?"

The poor girl blushed harder and nodded. Adena grinned. "You like him, don't you!"

"What!" Maira turned over onto her back and stared at her. "How'd you know?"

Adena poked her side. "It's obvious, girl! You're always looking at him when you think he's not watching. You blush he when he _catches_ you looking. You stop talking when he walks into a room. You get all flustered when someone just mentions the man's name! And, you know that I know that journal of yours is just filled cover to cover with mushy stuff about him!"

Maira gasped. "It is not!"

She realized that she failed to deny the rest of it and groaned. Adena laughed and, on purpose, fell over so she was lying perpendicular to Maira with her middle crossed over Maira's. She looked over her shoulder at her. "So. Since you're all hot for Money-Bags, anything you want me to do to set you two up?"

Maira stared at her. "Set us up?"

Adena laughed and shook her head. "Poor, Naïve Maira. You know! Set you up, A.K.A. get you two together?"

"Oh!" She blushed. "N-no!"

Adena raised her brows. "Why not? You want him, right? In more ways than one, I bet!"

Maira's pretty pink blush turned bright red. "What does it matter? Everyone knows that Kaiba would never go for a girl like me…"

Adena's smile turned devious. "We'll see."

The next day, Adena was reported missing.

Maira was sitting in her first period class when the announcement came over the loud speaker.

"_Teachers and students, please excuse this interruption. Our student, Adena Haruka, was reported missing this morning. If you know or hear anything about this young woman's whereabouts, please do not hesitate to report to the office immediately."_

Maira gasped. Her journal, which she had been absently doodling in, fell off of her desk and slid across the space between her desk and Seto Kaiba's, coming to a stop less than three inches from his feet. She reached for it, gasping when her fingers made contact with his as he reached for it at the same time. She looked up, catching his icy-blue gaze as he picked up her journal. He smirked and handed it to her.

"Any particular reason why I saw my name written in there in pretty handwriting?"

His voice caught her off guard; it was the type of silky voice that induced wicked thoughts and naughty dreams. She blushed at her thoughts. "I—I—you didn't!"

She hugged her journal to her chest, protectively. A spark of mischief entered the icy blue. "I didn't? Then who else has the name Set—"

He was cut off by the bell. He grinned at her, then stood and picked up his laptop. Leaning close to her, he said, "We'll continue this later, Maira."

In second period, Seto moved his desk closer to hers. He kept looking at her with knowing eyes full of mischief. Once, about midway through the period, he "dropped" his pencil, which rolled over to her foot. She stiffened, waiting to see what he would do.

She didn't have to wait long.

He smirked at her. Leaning over, he ran the side of his hand down her leg as he reached for the pencil, then again when he brought his hand up.

She gasped and squeaked, blushing furiously.

The teacher heard her. He turned toward them, glaring. "What's going on back there, Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba smirked, raising his pencil to show the teacher. "Nothing. Just dropped my pencil."

The teacher narrowed his beady eyes, but apparently bought it. He turned back toward the chalkboard. Kaiba turned to Maira and smirked. "What's the matter, Maira?"

She blushed again, glaring at him. "Why did you do that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do what? Pick up a pencil?"

"Why are you even using a pencil?" She gestured to his computer. "You don't even use paper."

His eyes sparked and he leaned closer. "Maybe you should focus on the class as much as you focus on me."

She blinked and blushed. "W-Wha—"

She was cut off by a loud voice from the front of the room

"Miss Muto! I asked you a question!"

The rest of the day passed in a blur.

Seto ignored her after the bell rang and, after lunch, disappeared like usual.

Seto's whereabouts weren't what filled Maira's mind, though.

Everywhere she looked, people were whispering about Adena. Where was she? Did she run away or was she kidnapped? What was she thinking?

Every time Maira looked at them they would stop talking for a second, then start up again behind their hands or notebooks.

Maira was filled with mixed feelings of worry, abandonment, and feeling lost.

That night, she sat at her desk in her room and wrote to Adena.

"_Den,_

_I know you will never see this, but I needed to write it anyway. Where are you? I'm so worried! I can't help but feel that you're in trouble. Everyone keeps saying that you ran away. That's not true, is it? You wouldn't leave me like that, would you?_

_I need you, Den! With you being my only friend here and suddenly just _not_ there, and Seto starting to act strange, I feel like I'm going to break at any moment. I feel so lost now. I don't think I can handle Seto's sudden change on my own! He's hot one minute, then he's cold the next… What am I going to do without you, Den?"_

* * *

><p><strong>...The hell did Adena go? DX<strong>

**Poor Maira, being left alone to deal with Seto like that! D:**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**


	5. You Tease!

**So, a month has passed since Adena's disappearance. I wonder how Maira's holding up D:**

**Let's find out, shall we?**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**

* * *

><p>Maira was still feeling lost a month later.<p>

Even with the attention that being Yugi's cousin got her from everyone, she still felt totally alone without Adena.

She was sitting at her lunch table, doodling in her journal. She wasn't paying any attention to the people around her, so she squeaked and jumped when someone sat down beside her. She looked up.

It was a blond girl with glasses and pretty blue eyes. She smiled shyly at Maira. "Hi."

Maira smiled back. "Hello."

"I'm Kathy…What's your name?"

"I'm Maira. Maira Muto." Maira tilted her head. "Are you new here?"

Kathy nodded. "Yeah. Today's me first day. I mean my…Sorry; I get nervous around new people…"

Maira smiled again. "Really? Wow. I've only been here about a month and a half! And, that's okay. I do that too around new people."

Kathy relaxed. "Thanks. So, you're new here? But I thought you've been going to this school all year! Everyone likes you already."

Maira laughed and looked around. "Yeah, that's only because I'm the cousin of the world famous duelist, Yugi!" She pointed to Yugi, who was still in the lunch line.

Kathy gasped. "I thought your last name was familiar!"

Maira smirked, looking back down at her journal. "Yeah. Though, I think that I'm the only person in my entire family that can_not_ duel!"

"You can't duel? That's crazy. I'm not that good, but I still duel. I never go anywhere without my deck."

A blush spread across Maira's cheeks. "Yeah, I…uhm...Suck at it. Yugi tried to teach me and got so frustrated he _actually_ threw his deck at me…"

She heard Kathy giggle. "He doesn't seem like the kind to get angry like that!"

"You're right. I lied. It was Joey who threw Yugi's deck at me." She pointed to the tall blond standing next to Yugi.

Both girls laughed. "No way! That Joey guy sounds like a real…."

Kathy trailed off. Maira raised her head and tried to follow the blonde's gaze, but failed to in the crush of teenagers. "Who are you staring at?"

Kathy blushed and pointed shyly. "That guy with the white hair…"

Maira looked to where Kathy was pointing. She smiled. "Oh! That's Ryou Bakura. He's a sweetheart."

Kathy turned to her excitedly. "You know him? Are you guy's friends? Can you introduce me?"

Maira laughed and blew a strand of blue and black hair out of her eyes. "Yes, kind of, and sure!"

She stood and cupped her hands over her mouth. "Hey! Ryou!"

Ryou jumped and turned, looking around him until he saw Maira. He smiled and waved. "Hey, Maira!"

She waved back. "Come here a sec?"

He nodded, his long white hair swishing, and walked over to where Maira and Kathy were. "What's up?"

Maira sat back down and gestured to Kathy, who was blushing and looking down shyly. "I would like you to meet someone. This is Kathy. She duels, too." She winked.

Ryou smiled at Kathy. "Hello, Kathy. It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you new?"

Kathy blushed and smiled back. "Y-yeah. It's nice to meet you too, Ryou."

Maira laughed and sat back in her chair. "Ryou, sit! You're gonna give us a crick in our necks."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He laughed and sat next to Kathy, who blushed more and looked down at her lunch.

Maira tilted her head and smiled deviously. "What's wrong, Kathy?"

The blonde girl's blush turned dark pink. "N-nothing! I'm fine…"

Maira laughed and turned to Ryou. "Hey, Ryou, do you know what's taking my cousin so lo—

"Her voice trailed off as she stared at something past Ryou.

Kathy looked at Maira, and then tried to follow her gaze. "What are we looking at here?"

Maira jumped and blushed furiously. "Oh! Uhm…N-nothing…" She blushed again and looked down at her journal.

Kathy giggled. "Are you sure? You're face is all red!"

Maira groaned and covered her face with the cuffs of her trench coat. "You were too just a second ago!"

The other girl blushed again. "Hey, shut up!"

Ryou, who was totally confused by female behavior, looked behind him. "Oh. She's just staring at Seto Kaiba."

Maira felt an intense urge to kick Ryou. Kathy tilted her head. "Seto Kaiba? What's so great about him?"

Maira blushed. Then, her eyes widened when she looked up and saw Seto standing right behind Ryou. The tall brunette quirked an eyebrow. "Did I hear someone say Seto Kaiba?"

Maira blushed furiously. "No!"

Ryou looked curiously between the blushing pixie and the tall CEO. Kathy smiled. Seto smirked and walked around the table to sit close, awkwardly close, to Maira. "Is that right?"

Maira squeaked and scooted her chair away from him, then glared at Ryou, who raised his eyebrows.

Seto chuckled and pulled her chair back, close enough so that their bodies were touching. Maira made a small sound suspiciously like a whimper. In a mocking tone, Seto said, "What's the matter, Maira? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

She glared at Seto, trying valiantly to pretend that he wasn't making her blush.

Kathy pulled out an mp3 player and stuck one headphone in her ear, holding the other out to Ryou. She started singing. "There you see her…Sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her…"

Maira gasped and blushed. "Kathy!"

Kathy didn't hear her, or pretended that she didn't. "You don't know why, but you're dying to try; you wanna kiss the girl…"

Maira's face turned red. She glanced at Seto, then stood and went around the table to sit next to Ryou, who smiled and started to sing along. Maira elbowed him in the ribs. Seto smirked and stood, following Maira to sit even closer to her. He leaned close, whispering in her ear. "Do me a favor, Maira…"

She jumped and leaned away. "W-what?"

He leaned closer. "Tell your cousin to meet me at my duel dome after school."

Then he got up and, laughing, walked away.

Maira blinked and sat there, stunned, before slowly turning in her chair and glaring at his back.

She muttered to herself, "Coldhearted bastard!"

Kathy giggled uncontrollably, earning a glare from Maira. "What?"

Maira huffed and crossed her arms. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

The blonde smiled innocently. "Did what? We didn't do anything!"

Maira smiled reluctantly.

The song ended and Kathy looked down at the screen of the mp3 player. Her eyes widened.

"That's not supposed to be on here!" She stopped the music.

Maira tilted her head. "What song?"

Kathy blushed. "Can you feel the love tonight…"

Maira stared at her, and then slowly grinned. She held her hand out. "Can I see that?"

Ryou blinked. Kathy handed the mp3 player to her. "Why…?"

Maira took it and scrolled through Kathy's music until she found Can You Feel the Love

Tonight, then handed it to Ryou. "Here, Ryou! Kathy wants you to listen to this."

Ryou slowly took it and listened, glancing at Kathy and blushing. Kathy tilted her head. "What song is it?"

Ryou, still blushing, turned the screen toward her. She blushed. "Maira! It's such an embarrassing song, but I still like it…"

Maira laughed, and then blushed at the memory of Seto sitting so close to her; of Seto touching her. "Well, so is Kiss the Girl!"

The blonde laughed. "That's not the same!"

"Oh really? How?" Maira opened her journal and looked down at the page. She glared at the drawing of Seto's name. Picking up a pencil, she absently added a few finishing touches to it.

"Because it just is! Can You Feel the Love Tonight is a love song. Kiss the Girl is just happy and upbeat…What is that?"

"Kiss the Girl is a love song, too!" She tapped her pencil against the table and tilted her head to get a better perspective of the drawing.

Kathy sighed. "I guess you're right. What is that drawing?"

Maira blinked. "Huh? Oh! Its nothing…" She closed the journal, inserting her pencil between the pages.

"Liar!"

She blushed again.

Ryou reached over and took the journal, opening it. He grinned. "I knew it!"

"Hey! Give that back!" Maira blushed madly and reached for it, but Ryou held it out of her reach.

Kathy looked confused. "What? What is it?"

Ryou held the journal out to Kathy, holding it with his hands on both covers with the pages toward her. "Look."

Maira groaned, her blush turning light red.

"Oh, how romantic!"

Maira growled. "Give. Me. That!" She snatched the journal back and held it to her chest with her arms crossed over it. Something pulled her eyes to the other side of the cafeteria.

She caught Seto's gaze. He smirked at her, as if knowing what was in the journal. She glared at him, ignoring her blush."

"Bastard…"

* * *

><p><strong>-le gasp- Oooo, a drawing of Seto's naaaame? Awww, how sweet ;D<strong>

**Bad, Seto! Teasing Maira like that...xD**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**


	6. You Can't Stop The Beat!

**Continuation of the last chapter :3**

**You'll find that I do that...a lot xD; **

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**

* * *

><p>Kathy laughed, and then realized how close she was standing to Ryou. She blushed. Then, she noticed Maira's narrowed violet eyes pointed at her. She stepped away from her. "What?"<p>

"Don't laugh! This isn't funny. "Maira glared at Seto, who was still across the cafeteria.

"It totally is!"

Maira glared at her again. She looked between Ryou and Kathy, noticing their blushes and closeness. She grinned.

Kathy looked cautious. "Maira, why are you grinning like that?"

Maira laughed and started to hum _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_. Ryou frowned. "What song is that?"

Kathy smirked. "Another love song."

Maira's grin grew. "Don't go breaking my heart! I couldn't if I tried. Honey if I get restless; Baby, you're not that kind—"

Kathy blushed. She hadn't thought that she would actually sing! "Stop it, Maira!"

Maira's grin turned into a smirk. "Don't go breaking my heart! You take the weight off of me. Honey when you knocked on my door, I gave you my key."

Kathy smirked. "Two can play at this game…"

Maira stopped singing and frowned, tilting her head. "Huh?"

Ryou looked between the two girls, incredibly confused. Kathy smirked. "Are you ready for this?"

"Ready for what?"

Kathy stood and started singing. "Ever since this old world began, a woman found that if she shook it she could shake up a man. So I'm gonna shake and shimmy just the best that I can to say…"

Maira burst out laughing.

Kathy started to dance. "You can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky! You can wonder if you wanna but I never ask why; and if you try to keep me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say, you can't stop the beat!"

Ryou was blushing madly. Maira stood up and started to dance with Kathy, picking up where she had left off. "You can't stop the river as it rushes to the sea; you can try to stop the hands of time but you know it just can't be. And if they try to stop us, I'll call the N Double A C P! Cause the world keeps spinning 'round and 'round-"

She was cut off by Kathy's cry of joy. She looked around and noticed that more and more girls in the cafeteria had started to dance with them, dragging their friends into it. She laughed and kept dancing until she saw Ryou trying to back away. She grabbed him and pushed him toward Kathy. "Oh, no you don't, Ryou!"

Kathy laughed. "Come on, Ryou! It's easy!"

The girls laughed at Ryou. Kathy looked around the cafeteria and noticed that Kaiba was singing and dancing. She raised her eyebrow, and then her attention was snagged by Maira's laughter.

"Oh my God, Kathy! Look at Yugi!" the pixie pointed at her cousin. Kathy looked and laughed.

"What is he doing?"

Yugi had climbed up on top of a table in the center of the cafeteria. He was dancing, and sang the next verse. "You can't stop my happiness cause I like the way I am; and you can't stop my knife and fork when I see a Christmas ham. So if you don't like the way I look, well then I don't give a damn!"

Maira burst out laughing at her cousin, then again when Tea started singing.

"Cause the world keeps spinning round and round, and my hearts keeping time to the speed of sound. I was lost till I heard the drums and found my way! Cause you can't stop the beat!"

The entire cafeteria – with the exception of Kaiba, of course—was singing now.

"Ever since this old world began a woman found that if she shook it she could shake up a man, so I'm gonna shake and shimmy just the best that I can today! Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky; You can wonder if you wanna but I never ask why, and if you try to keep me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say that you can't stop the beat!"

The girls were dancing with each other and around Ryou. Ryou gulped and awkwardly sang the next verse. "Oh, Oh, Oh; you can't stop today as it comes speeding down the track. Child yesterday is hist'ry and it's never coming back, cause tomorrow is a brand new day, and it don't know white from black."

Kathy giggled at Ryou's awkwardness as the cafeteria went into the chorus. "Cause the world keeps spinning round and round, and my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound. I was lost till I heard the drums, and then found my way! Cause you can't stop the beat!"

Kathy grabbed Ryou, spinning him around as they both sang: "Ever since we first saw the light a man and woman liked to shake it on a Saturday night. And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all my might today!"

Maira opened her mouth to sing the rest, but was cut off by the bell. Everyone in the room groaned. Maira heard someone close by say something about the man ruining all of their fun. She laughed.

Panting, Kathy said, "That. Was. Awesome! Is it like this every day?"

Maira laughed and shook her head. "Never."

"Dang, we're awesome."

"Yes. Yes, we are."

Just then, Seto was walking by. He paused and smirked at Maira, raising one of his brows at her. "Have a good day, Maira…"

Then he smirked again and turned, walking off.

Kathy was too busy hugging Ryou. "You were great!"

Maira glared at Seto's retreating back, mumbling to herself as she turned back to the table. "Basta—Hey! Where's my journal?"

Kathy looked at her staring at the table. Noticing that she was still hugging Ryou, she blushed and pulled away. "I don't know. Someone must have taken it accidentally."

Maira stared at her, and then started to, frantically, look under and around the table. "No!"

"What's the big deal, Maira? Just get a new one."

"No!" Maira looked at her over the edge of the table, a frantic expression on her face an in her eyes. "It's filled with stuff about Kaiba!"

Kathy blinked. "Why?"

Maira blushed. "Never mind that…I have to find it!"

"…Seto."

Maira froze. Dread filled her. She sat back on her heels and covered her face with her hands. "Oh, no…Oh, please no!"

Kathy shook her. "Maira, Kaiba must have taken it!"

She screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahaha, a little High School Musical insperation there xD;<strong>

**BAD, SETO! Taking Maira's journal like that...Hm, I wonder if he'll get a chance to read it?**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**


	7. Schizophrenic Psycho!

**Another continuation of the last chapter :3 See, I told you I'd be doing this a lot!**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**

* * *

><p>Maira was shaking and almost hyperventilating. She couldn't believe it. He had her journal.<p>

_Seto Kaiba had her journal_.

And it was all about him.

She groaned and leaned her head against the edge of the table-she was still sitting in the floor, having stayed there when she and Kathy had figured out that Seto had taken it.

Kathy knelt beside her, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Hey, calm down! I'll get it back. What room is he in?"

Maira shook her head. She felt close to tears. "I don't….Ugh! He'll never own up to having it!"

"Think Maira." Kathy gently shook her. "Where is he?"

Maira stood and started pacing in the small space between the table and the wall. "He…uhm…I don't know!"

"Doesn't he go home after lunch…?"

Both girls froze and stared at Ryou. Maira felt like the floor was going to swallow her. "He… goes…home?"

"Yes…" He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

She was slowly sinking into the dark whole that had opened up under her. She covered her face with her hands. "Noooo!"

"I got this! Maira, calm down." Kathy smirked. "I'll go to Kaiba Corp right now and demand to see him."

She looked up, a frantic tone in her voice. "No one demands to see Seto Kaiba! Not even Mokuba and he's his brother!

Kathy grinned. "I can. I have connections."

She sniffed and stared at her. "Who…?"

"My godfather, Max."

Something about that name clicked. "Max…Maxamillion Pegasus?"

Kathy smirked. "He and Kaiba go way back."

"Wow…" Maira thought about how much time Seto had already had her journal and groaned. "But, by the time he gets there, Kaiba will have already read it…Ugh, I'm doomed!"

"Maira, I got this!" Kathy placed a hand on Maira's shoulder again and pulled out her cell phone.

Maira sat down, barely noticing that she and Ryou were going to be late for Chemistry. Kathy punched a number on her speed dial and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Uncle Max! Yeah, I need your help with something…No I'm not pregnant…It's that dirty crook- How'd you know I was talking about Seto Kaiba? He took my friend's journal…uh-huh…Thanks, you're the best! Kay, bye."

Kathy smiled and hung up the phone. Maira looked up. She was so nervous that her leg was shaking. "Wh-what'd he say?"

"He said he'll get it right now. He has nothing better to do."

She sighed with relief and jumped up to hug her. "Thank you!"

Kathy laughed and hugged her back. "Welcome."

Maira froze. "Oh no! I'm late for Chemistry!"

"You better run!"

Maira grinned and grabbed her backpack. "What class do you have?"

Kathy looked at her schedule and frowned. "Ew. Gym."

Maira laughed and smirked. "I don't have to take it. Are you coming, Ryou?"

"I hate Chemistry…" He frowned, and then looked at Kathy. "Wanna skip together?"

Maira raised her eyebrows as Kathy blushed. "Sure. I'd love to."

Maira tilted her head and frowned at them. "Ryou, are you sure? You'll get in trouble if you're caught…"

"What about the roof?" Kathy suggested. "I hear no one goes up there."

"Yes, no one goes up there anymore. I don't know why…" Ryou smiled and turned to Maira.

"And, yes, I'm sure, Maira. Just tell the teacher that I wasn't feeling good?"

She frowned. "Well….alright. "

She hugged Ryou, then Kathy. "You two have fun on the roof!"

She laughed and turned to run off to class.

Kathy smiled and turned to Ryou, blushing a little. "Lead the way…"

He gestured to the door on the other side of the table. "Right up there."

Kathy giggled and ran to the door. "I'll go first…"

He laughed and reached around her to open the door for her. "Be careful. I don't think that these stairs have been repaired in a while."

Kathy giggled and said that she'll try to be careful. Turning to go up the stairs, she didn't see the smirk that he gave her. Halfway up, she turned. "Come on, Ryou!"

He smiled. "I'm coming."

On the roof, Kathy was standing next to the protective fence, looking out over the buildings and trees. She laughed. "Wow, the view is amazing up here! "

Ryou went to stand next to her, placing his forearm against the fence and hooking the thumb of his other hand in the waistband of his pants. "I wonder what it would look like on fire…"

Kathy gasped and stepped back. "H-how can you say that?"

He grinned at her. She noticed that there was something different about him. Staring harder at him, she tried to find what it was. There…in his eyes… She gasped. "You...you're not Ryou!"

His grin turned into a smirk. "Of course I'm Ryou. Who else would I be?"

"I don't know…" She stepped back. "Someone evil…"

He stalked toward her, still smiling. "Evil?"

Her back hit the protective fence. She reached behind her and curled her fingers into the fence. "Yes, evil."

He was standing in front of her now. "How could I be evil?"

She gulped. "I…I…I d-don't know…"

He placed his hands on the fence, one on either side of her head, and leaned close. "You call me evil, but you can't say why?"

Kathy looked down, unable to make eye contact. He lowered his head so he could see her eyes, which she closed tightly. He chuckled. Then, taking her glasses, he hooked them onto the fence above her head and out of her reach.

Her eyes flew open. "Hey! Give those back, you schizo!"

He glared at her and, taking her chin in his hand to force her to look him in the eye, he hissed. "If you ever call me that again, I will make you wish you had never come here."

She gasped, feeling tears come to her eyes. "Y-you're the one to took the Millennium Eye, aren't you?"

He reared back, staring at her. "How do you know about those?"

"I know all about the Millennium Items and what they can do."

His eyes narrowed as he growled through his teeth. "How?"

"Maxamillion Pegasus."

He snorted. "Of course."

She glared, all of her fear disappearing. "What?"

"Were you at Duelist Kingdom?"

"In a sense." She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I stayed out of sight the entire time."

He raised his brow at her. "Oh, really? Where were you hiding?"

"Secret passages mostly…And I pretended to be a maid…"

"A maid? Hm. Yes, I think I do remember seeing you…" He raised his hand and rand his fingers

through her hair. She shuddered, but didn't pull away. He paused and tilted his head.

She frowned. "What?"

"You're afraid."

She glared. "Why wouldn't I be? You threatened me."

He smirked and nodded. "Good point."

"Well…" She straightened and tilted her head. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

He blinked. "What?"

She huffed. "I think you know I like Ryou a lot, But, you're about to miss your chance. So, are

you gonna kiss me or not?"

He blinked before recovering his composure. "Do you want me to?"

"Does it matter?"

His gaze hardened at her tone. "I guess not."

Then he leaned forward, pressing her into the fence, and kissed her.

She blinked before kissing him back. Halfway through the kiss, she felt a change in him. It was subtle, but somehow she knew that Ryou was back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling when she felt his arms go around her waist.

The bell rang.

He pulled back, a surprised look in his eyes. She smiled. "Hi."

He blinked. "H-hey…"

She tilted her head. "Can you do me a favor?"

He nodded. She pointed above her head. "Can you hand me those?"

He nodded and reached above her head and unhooked the glasses, then handed them to her.

She put them on and smiled. "Can you do me another favor?"

He blinked. "Uhm...sure?"

She started to hit his arm repeatedly. "Stop. Being. So. Damn. Schizophrenic!"

"Hey! Ow! Stop that!" He rubbed his arm.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "One minute you're all sweet and innocent Ryou, and the next you're psycho Bakura threatening me…Make up your minds!"

"Baku- "He broke off and looked down at his chest, where the outline of a gold circle was resting there under his shirt.

Kathy blinked and stared at it. "How did I not see that before?"

Ryou rubbed the back of his neck. "It…uhm…doesn't show until Bakura wants to say hi…"

She tilted her head. "So, you're possessed by the spirit of the Millennium Ring?"

He looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"My godfather, Max, told me about them." She tilted her head. "And he and I had a little run-in a few minutes ago."

"Max…" He shook his head, looking concerned. "What did Bakura do?"

"Just threatened me and took my glasses." She shrugged. "Regular school bully stuff."

"Oh…" He sounded a little relieved.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about. " She smiled before turning to look down at the school yard, at the students filing out of the doors. "Was that the bell to go home?"

He looked over the side of the building. "Yeah, I think so."

She smiled shyly. "Then how about I walk you home?"

He blushed. "Okay."

She grinned as she opened the door leading down from the roof. "You can go down first this time."

Ryou laughed and went down the stairs, turning to wait for her. He saw her licking her lips before she followed him. Tilting his head a little to the right, he pretended that he hadn't.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Kathy laid her hand on his arm. "Okay, so, I'll just pretend you live close by."

He frowned, confused. "What?"

"I don't know where you live!"

His eyes widened slightly. "Oh!"

She smiled and laughed. "Ha-ha, yeah. Hey look, there's Maira!"

"Where?" He looked around.

"Over there." She pointed to where Maira, Yugi, and his friends were walking. "Hey! Maira!"

"Huh?" Maira stopped walking and looked around. When she saw Kathy, she waved and walked

over, smiling. "Hi, Kathy!"

"How was Chemistry?" The three started walking.

"Ugh!" Maira shuddered and glared at Ryou." It was horrible! You were lucky, Ryou. The teacher popped a really hard quiz on stuff he hasn't even began to talk about!"

Kathy smothered a laugh. "That's too bad…"

Maira grinned. "How was the roof?"

They both blushed. Ryou looked down at his feet. Kathy said, "It was good…Have you ever been up there?"

Maira laughed nervously. "No…"

Kathy raised an eyebrow at her. "Why not?"

She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "No one to go up there with."

Kathy grinned and said in a sing-song voice: "You could always take Kaiba…"

Maira tripped over the hem of her coat. She blushed and scratched the side of her neck self-consciously. "Yeah right. Like he'd ever go with me!"

Kathy laughed. "By the way, doesn't Yugi have to duel him now?"

Maira stopped walking and frowned. Then, she gasped. "Oh no! I forgot to tell Yugi!"

"Oh well. " Kathy's cell phone rang. She answered. "Hello? Oh, cool! Yeah, I'll tell her. Bye."

Maira tilted her head. "Who was that?"

"Pegasus." Kathy put her phone away. "He got your journal back. Oh, and he said to tell you that you have pretty handwriting."

Maira tripped again, almost falling this time. "He read it?"

Kathy stopped, surprised. "What?"

She stared. "No one was supposed to read that!"

She kicked a rock, almost hitting Ryou with it. Kathy glared. "Hey, watch where you aim that thing! And it's not my fault he looked; he's nosy like that."

Maira growled, and then sighed. She could tell that she was blushing madly. "There is no way I could face Pegasus now…Oh. Sorry about that, Ryou…"

Ryou nodded. "That's okay."

Kathy started walking again. "Either way, Maira. Kaiba could have looked at it, and you would be ruined. Or, Max could have read it and just not told anyone."

Maira bit her lip, sulking. "I'm still pretty sure Kaiba read it…"

"I doubt it."

"How do you know?"

"I don't."

She sighed. "Well, I guess that I'll find out when I and Yugi go to the mansion, then, huh?"

"Yeah." Kathy smirked. "At least you have something to look forward to now!"

She laughed, turning to walk off. "Yeah. By the way, I still have to tell Yugi that he's dueling Se-Kaiba in less than an hour…Where is he?"

"Home?"

She shook her head, looking around. "No, we always walk home toge-There he is!"

She waved. "Yugi!"

Yugi jumped, and then walked over. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"I forgot to tell you earlier." She rubbed her neck. "Set- Kaiba said to tell you to be at his duel dome after school."

Yugi blinked, catching Maira almost calling his enemy by his first name. "He did?"

She nodded, blushing as a flashback of just how he'd told her danced in her mind. Yugi nodded, frowning slightly. "He must want to duel again. Alright, guys, let's go."

Kathy shook her head. "I can't. I have plans."

Maira rubbed the back of her neck, looking at Kathy. "Wish me luck…"

Kathy laughed and smirked at her. "You'll need it, girl. I'll get you your notebook tomorrow."

Yugi looked at her curiously as they turned to walk off. "Your notebook?"

She nodded and, blushing, looked down. "My journal. He took it."

Kathy laughed at Maira's words before turning to Ryou. "So, Ryou, where do you live?"

He blushed and pointed vaguely down the road. "Just down the road from here."

"Alright, looks like we're on an adventure!" She took his hand as they started to walk. "Do you live alone?"

"No, I live with my dad." He used his other hand to shyly rub his neck. "He's away on business, though…"

"So you'll be alone tonight?" She grinned. "I can change that…"

The boy next to her grinned back and said with a purr. "Oh you can, can you?"

She reared back and glared. "Yes, Bakura, I can."

Bakura smirked. "How'd you know it was me?"

"The way you said it."

He grinned. "Really? And how did I say it?"

She blushed a little. "With a purr in your voice."

"A purr?" He tilted his head. "And what did this purr sound like to produce such a pretty blush, hm?"

She blushed harder. "Shut up!"

Bakura reached out and took a strand of her hair in his hand, running it through his fingers. His voice was a purr again. "Come now. What'd it sound like?"

She whined softly and buried her face in her hands to hide her blush. Bakura stepped in front of her and grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands away from her face. She looked up, her eyes widening. "What?"

He smiled. "Answer my question, Kat…"

She tried not to giggle at the nickname. "How can I answer that?"

"Use your words."

She couldn't help it; she giggled. "You're trying to make me sound stupid, aren't you?"

He smirked, his voice sarcastic. "Of course not! Maybe I just want to know what my voice sounds like to you…"

She laughed, and then tried to mimic his voice. "Oh, can you-" She broke off, giggling.

He laughed. She pouted. "I knew you were trying to make me sound stupid."

He laughed again and smiled. She brushed her hair behind her ear. "So, where do you live?"

Smirk. "You mean, where does Ryou live?"

She sighed, glaring. "Yes. Where does Ryou live?"

"Over there." He pointed to a small two story house not far down the street.

She looked and raised her brows. "Wow. We're really close."

"Well, Kitten, "Bakura draped an arm over her shoulders as they walked. "Ryou did tell you that he lived not far from the school."

She groaned, looking up at him. "Did you really just call me Kitten?"

They were on the front porch of Ryou's house now. Bakura smirked. "Would you prefer I call you Kitty?"

"Just open the door."

"Yes, Miss Kitty." He smirked at her glare and reached around her to open the door.

As she walked inside, Kat sang, " 'Miss Kitty, have you ever thought of running away? Settling down, would you marry me if I asked you twice and begged you pretty please?' "

Bakura shook his head and followed her.

Inside, Kat was looking around the room. Suddenly, she turned to him "You duel, right?"

He blinked, and then nodded. "Right."

"Then how about a quick duel?"

He smirked and leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms. "What kind of monsters do you have?"

She tilted her head. "I asked you first."

"No you didn't."

"Then pretend that I did."

Smirk. "Tell me or no duel."

"Guess"

He raised his eye brow at her, earning a grin. "It's not that hard!"

Sighing dramatically, he tilted his head. "Alright, then. Girly monsters?"

Kat glared at him. "What do you take me for, an amateur?"

Grin.

"Oh, shut up. What kind of deck do you have?"

He gave her a smirk. A very sexy smirk. "But, you didn't tell me yours."

She tilted her head. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

He reached out and played with her hair. She held back another giggle. "What is it with you and my hair?"

"I like it." He wrapped a strand around his hand. "Now, Miss Kitty. What kind of cards do you have?"

She blushed. "Warriors mostly. And cards that strengthen them. Now, what about you?"

He nodded. "Mine are the undead."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Bakura tilted his head, studying her. "I would have never guessed you to be a warrior type…Fairies, maybe. Warriors, never."

She feigned an offended look as she made a muscle. "I'm tough!"

Bakura laughed and straightened from the wall, running his hand over her arm to feel her muscles. "Not very."

"Yeah, I am! " She narrowed her eyes. Then, before he could react, she tackled him to the floor.

He looked surprised as he fell. He wrapped his arms around her waist, taking her with him and causing her to land on top of him. She squealed in surprise. He grinned and tilted his head. "Did you have to tackle me to prove it?"

She grinned. "Yes. Yes I did."

"Oh really?" He grinned back. "And why is that?"

"Because otherwise you wouldn't believe me." She tilted her head. "I had to come at you like a spider monkey."

"…A spider monkey?"

"Yes, spider monkey." Her head tilted the other way. "Now, how about that duel?"

Bakura smirked and tightened his arms around her. "Can you duel while lying on top of me?"

She gasped and wiggled. "I can barely breathe! Lemme go."

He laughed, loosening his arms, but he didn't let her go. She sucked in a breath. "Thank you. I think."

Smirk. "You think? And for what?"

"For letting me breath!"

He smirked and tightened his arms again for a second. She squeaked. He laughed. She hit his chest. "Lemme go!"

Bakura laughed louder and sat up, keeping his arms around her. She ended up cradled in his lap.

She was blushing. "And what if I don't?"

"I'll cry." She narrowed her eyes. "Can you handle the sight of me crying because of you?"

He pretended to think about it, his head tilted slightly. "Yes. Yes I could."

She gasped. "You're terrible!"

"No. Because then, I could do this. "He lowered his head and kissed her.

She whined, struggling. He lifted his head and smirked. "What's the matter?"

"You're teasing me into not wanting to duel!" She struggled more, determined to get off of his lap.

"Teasing you? Would I do that?" He purred. With one hand, he played with her hair while he ran the fingers of the other along her arm.

She gasped, stiffening. Then, resuming her struggles, she sang: " 'I want to break free! I want to break free! I want to break free from your lies, you're so self-satisfied. I don't need you; I've got to break free!' "

Bakura laughed, loosening his arms again. "Well, then go ahead. Break free. You're the one who, quite literally, threw yourself into my arms."

Kat jumped up and pointed accusingly at him. "You don't know the lyrics! Only people who don't know the lyrics to a Queen song don't sing along…Loser."

Bakura moved back until his back was against the wall, resting one of his wrists on an up-drawn knee. He smirked. " 'I've fallen in love. I've fallen in love for the first time. And this time I know it's for real I've fallen in love. God knows I've fallen in love.'"

"You do know it!" She gasped. Then she put her hands on her hips. "Get up and dance with me."

Bakura stood and, with one hand on her waist and the other holding her hand, spun her around the living room while they sang together. " 'It's strange but it's true. Hey! I can't get over the way you love me like you do. But I have to be sure, when I walk out that door oh how I want to be free baby Oh how I want to be free. Oh how I want to break free' "

When they finished the song, Kat pushed him down onto the couch. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him, so she was laying half on the couch and half against him. She panted, "That was fun. But, you know what else is fun?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer. "What's that, Kitten?"

She giggled, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Dueling…"

Bakura burst out laughing. "You never give up, do you?"

"Never."

Bakura gave a dramatic sigh. "Well, then, Miss Kitty. I guess there's no getting out of it, then."

"Yay." Kat giggled and pulled away.

"And since I was thrust onto the couch first…" He gestured to the floor on the other side of the narrow coffee table.

She laughed, scrambling off the couch and climbing over the table- providing Bakura with an amazing view of her backside. When she was settled, she pulled her cards out of a holster strapped to her thigh, under her skirt. "Here's my deck."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "How is it I didn't feel that when we were on the floor?"

She blushed. "I don't know…"

He laughed and stood. Walking over to a sidebar where his and Ryou's deck was resting. He picked it up and went back to the couch. He smirked as Kat shuffled her deck like a pro. After shuffling his, he set the deck on the table.

Kat drew her cards, making her face go blank as she mumbled. " 'Can't read my, can't read my, no you can't read my poker face.' "

Bakura burst out laughing. Kat blushed. "Shut up! I'll lay a card face down and end my turn."

"Hm…" Bakura stretched his legs out in front of him, underneath the table. He rubbed one of his ankles against hers as he drew his cards and pretended to study them.

Kat gasped and glared. "No, Bakura!"

" 'No Bakura'? I'm not doing anything…" He adopted an innocent look even as he rubbed one of his ankles up the length of her leg, stopping at the edge of her skirt.

Kat whimpered and stood, tossing her cards down on the table. "Okay, fine! No duel! Let's go do something…in a semi-public place…"

Bakura smirked. Leaning back against the back of the couch, he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head. "But, I thought you wanted to duel me?"

"You make it very hard to concentrate…" She walked around the table and plopped down in his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck. "How is that?"

Kat tried and failed to hold back a low moan. "You don't want to duel."

"So?"

"So, you're not gonna duel!" She huffed. "Instead, you're going to do things like rub up against me until I resign."

He smirked. "Is that a resignation then?"

"Let's go get lunch!" Kat pulled away, thinking _anything to get away from here!_

Bakura kept his arm around her, loosely. "Lunch? Its nearly 8 o' clock."

"Dinner then."

He smirked, standing. "Fine. Dinner. I have to say though, Miss Kitty, I don't understand you…"

"What do you mean?" She stood too, tilting her head.

"Well, "Bakura looked at her, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans. "One minute you're all set to duel. The next minute you're in my lap moaning in my ear-" he smirked and tried not to laugh at her blush. "And now you want food?"

Kat glared, ignoring her blush. "Don't judge me!"

Laughing, Bakura grabbed his coat from the back of the couch. "Come on, Miss Kitty. Are you hungry or not?"

"Yes!" She glared at him again as she followed him to the door. He shook his head, laughing at her as he locked and closed the door behind them.

Kat glanced at him, then laughed and ran down the street. She called to him behind her. "Come on, Bakura! Keep up!"

Bakura stood there for a minute before laughing again and giving chase.

"You can't get me!"

"Oh really?" He called. "What makes you think that?"

"Because, "She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder as she kept running. She grinned. "I was on the track team at my old school!"

"Heh." Bakura smirked. "And I'm a male. And stronger and bigger then you, so…"

He easily caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her. She squeaked and flailed her arms out, accidentally hitting someone in the stomach.

"Oof!"

"Oh my God, I'm so-" Kat turned around and saw Maira, who now had her arms around her middle grinning at her. "Maira! I'm crazy sorry! Are you okay?"

Maira laughed. "Nice to see you too, Kat."

Kat grinned at her, and then tilted her head. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I'm walking home from Set-the mansion."

Kathy noticed what Maira had almost said. She pretended not to. "Oh! Did Yugi win?"

Maira blushed a little. "Three hours ago…He's already home."

Maira and Bakura both raised their eyebrows at her. She blushed more. "Shut up! Mokuba wanted me to stay!"

Bakura smirked. Kat tried not to laugh as she said, "Sure. Of course. Did Kaiba read your notebook?"

Maira frowned, looking down at her feet. "I don't know. I think he had a chance to read it."

"Oh, well. That's good."

Maira gasped and looked up at her. "Good? How is Seto Kaiba reading my journal, which is literally all about him, _good_?"

Kat hid behind Bakura, barely noticing that he was pretending to be Ryou for Maira's sake, and peeked over his shoulder. "I mean that, well; he might not have read it… y'know?"

Maira frowned, thinking about it. "Well…I guess so…"

"Well," Kat stepped out from behind Bakura. "We were about to get dinner…"

"Oh!" Maira looked up. "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt?"

"Interrupt what?"

"You two getting dinner?" She grinned. "Hey, have you two been together all day?"

Kat blushed. "Kinda…"

"Really?" She turned to Bakura. "Well, Ryou? What do you think about her?"

Bakura, still pretending to be Ryou, blushed. "Sh—she sure is energetic."

"Energetic?" Maira raised an eyebrow and turned to Kathy. "What have you been doing to the poor boy?"

She didn't notice Bakura's smirk aimed at Kat, who lied. "We were dueling, dancing and playing hide-and-seek. Ryou's house if perfect for it."

"Duel? Who won?"

Kat blushed. "It was a draw. I got hungry."

"Well, who was ahead in life points?"

As Kat futilely tried to think of an answer, Bakura laid his arm across her shoulders and answered for her. "She was."

Maira blinked. "You beat Ryou? But I thought only Yugi could beat Ryou!"

"She cheated." Bakura smirked. "And, I let her win."

"Cheated?"

"Yes." He feigned a mournful sigh. "She kept rubbing her ankle against my leg…"

Maira raised her eyebrows while Kathy covered her blushing face with her hands. Kat muttered,

"But he liked it…"

Maira laughed, not noticing Bakura's conceited smirk. Kathy, still blushing, grabbed Bakura's arm and glared up at him. "We have dinner to go get. See you tomorrow, Maira!"

Maira laughed again and waved as they walked away. When they were out of earshot, Kathy hissed at Bakura. "That was terrible, Bakura! Making me look like a rapist or something…You're paying for dinner!"

Bakura smirked. "And if I told you that I don't have Ryou's wallet?"

Kat glared. "You're the bad guy; steal someone's money and send them to the Shadow Realm or something!"

"Permission to send someone to the Shadow Realm? That's never happened before." He tilted his head. With his next words, he was lying through his teeth. "And I'm pretty sure that if I did that, Ryou would never wear my Ring again. This means, you would never see me again."

Kat gasped. "That's terrible!"

"Yes, it's very tragic." He faked a sorrowful look. "So, are you paying or do you never want to see me again?"

She sighed. "Fine. I'll pay."

He smirked, hugging her while somehow not messing up his walking. Kat hugged back, singing,

" 'And it's so easy when you're evil. This is the life you see, the devil tips his hat to me. I do it all because I'm evil. And I do it all for free -pauses- Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!' "

Bakura tilted his head, smirking at her. She blushed. "What?

"Heh, nothing."

Kat glared at him. "Tell me!"

"You're singing my song."

She blushed, but smirked. "So you are evil."

"I never denied it."

"But you never said you were."

He tilted his head. "Hm. That's true."

She held his hand as they continued walking, smiling when he laced their fingers together. She looked up at him. "You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"I only started talking to you because I thought Ryou was cute. And you took your chance on the roof." She giggled. "You won."

"I think that I'll end up giving poor Ryou his chance too." He smirked and tried to sound convincing. "It wouldn't be fair of me to deny him that, now would it?"

She laughed. "You're lying through your teeth!"

He laughed with her. "Not entirely. I have to let Ryou out eventually, don't I?"

"I guess."

He raised one of his eyebrows at her. "You guess?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, I guess."

Bakura stopped walking, dragging her to a stop with their still-laced fingers. Kat looked back at him. "What's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter to you whether it's me or Ryou?"

"I—I don't know."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "How do you not know?"

Kat lowered her head. "I don't know…"

He placed his index finger under her chin, brining her head up so she had to meet his eyes. "That could be because the only time you've spent with him was at lunch and after the kiss on the

roof…"

She bit her lip. "I guess you're right…"

His eyes narrowed again. "You guess?"

"Yes…"

Bakura let go of her and stepped back. "Yes to the guessing part…Or yes to you want more time with Ryou?"

She lowered her head again, closing her eyes tightly, and whispered, "Yes to more time with Ryou…"

Bakura's hands fisted at his sides. He growled, "If you wanted more time with Ryou, then why didn't you say so earlier? Instead of spending the entire day with me wishing I was him?"

Kat opened her eyes. "What?"

Bakura was starting to shake. He growled, turning from her to start pacing furiously in front of her. He clenched and unclenched his fists.

Kat bit her lip, starting to get really nervous. "Bakura? Bakura, say something…"

He turned on her. His eyes were filled with fury. "Answer my question."

She jumped at his tone, cowering away from him slightly. "I…I didn't think of it until now…"

The fire in his eyes flared. The world around them disappeared, replaced by shadows; shadows _everywhere_. "Until now? What made you think of it _now_!"

Kat was starting to tear up. She looked around her at the shadows, a shiver of fear racing down her spine. "B-Bakura, where are we? Please, calm down!"

Bakura looked around them and gave a harsh laugh. He spread his arms out, gesturing to the shadows. "This, Miss Kitty, is called the Shadow Realm."

She ran to him, clutching his shirt. She was crying now. "I-I don't have to spend time with Ryou! I already told you that you've won!"

He narrowed his eyes and dropped his arms to his sides. "Do not lie to me, Katherine."

She whimpered. "Bakura, I'm not lying!"

"Then prove it."

She thought desperately for a minute. Then, bringing his head down to hers, she kissed him.

Bakura stiffened. Then, slowly, he began to relax. He raised his arms, wrapping them around her waist and drawing her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they came up for air, the Shadow Realm had disappeared, replaced by the world that she knew. She looked up into Bakura's eyes. Bakura lifted one of his hands from her waist and wiped her tears away. She smiled and gave a ragged chuckle. He smiled back, giving her one more quick kiss.

When he raised his head, she said, "Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore…"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Bakura, getting a little possessive there? Just met the girl and you ALREADY took her to the Shadow Realm! O:<strong>

**And I wonder just WHY Mokuba wanted Maira to stay at the mansion so long? -winkwink-**

**Lawl, stay tuned :3**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**


	8. Its Heaven When You Kiss Me

**Okay, so, my school computers still won't let me view this, and most likely later chapters ;D, due to pornography, so once again I have no line breaks :/ I dunno if it bothers you or not, but it does me! Lol**

**Anyway, this one is a week after Bakura took Kat to the Shadow Realm :3**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**

A week later, Maira was, of course, sitting at her table in the cafeteria with her journal open in front of her. She was so lost in her thoughts –thoughts of Seto having read her journal—that she didn't notice Kathy walk up and sit down next to her until the blonde girl spoke.

"Hey, Maira, like my new glasses?"

Maira squeaked and jumped. Looking up from her journal, she tilted her head. "Hey.

They're…red. Why are they red?"

Kat huffed. "They aren't red; they're rose colored."

"Okay, then…" She narrowed her eyes slightly as she got a good look at Kat; there were dark circles under her eyes. "Are you okay? You look like you haven't slept in a while…?"

Kat blushed, looking down at the table. "I haven't been able to sleep at night. Anyway, how are you and Kaiba?"

Maira frowned and looked back at her journal. She sighed.

"I still can't believe he read it."

"I know!" Maira looked up. "And now, every time he looks at me he has that gleam in his eyes and that smirk! Urgh, it's driving me crazy!"

She blushed as she thought of exactly which kind of "crazy" she meant. Looking back at her journal, she glared at it. Then, tossing her pencil down on top of it, she looked back at Kat. "So, why haven't you been able to sleep? And where's Ryou?"

Kathy blushed. "I don't know. He was asleep when I left."

Maira raised her eyebrows. "Asleep when you—Kathy!"

Kat gasped and blushed more. "Not like that! We haven't gotten there yet!"

"Well, then, what _have_ you been doing?"

Kat fidgeted. "Kissing, making out, dueling, fighting, and making up…Just regular couple stuff."

"I think that kissing and making out fall under the same category." She blushed at that, and then frowned. "Wait. What have you been fighting about?"

"Everything. Hence the glasses." She pointed to her colored lenses. She sighed. "Just trying to hide the truth, I guess."

Maira tilted her head at her. Kat frowned. "What?"

"How do rose-colored lenses hide the truth?" She frowned. "And what's wrong that you have to hide from?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Maira rubbed her left arm with her right hand. "You just said that you're hiding from the truth. What truth are you hiding from?"

Kat avoided her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Yes, you do!"

Kat paused. "No, I don't…"

"Kathy!" Maira moved her chair closer to Kat's, looking at her anxiously. "What's going on?"

Kathy glared at her, getting defensive. "Nothing's going on! It's just a lover's quarrel."

Maira jumped at her tone and backed off. "Okay…Well, if you wanna talk about it, you know I'm here…"

Kathy frowned before Maira's meaning hit her. She gasped. "Oh, God, Maira! No! He's not hitting me! We just argue all the time."

Maira sighed in relief. "Well…Arguing all the time isn't normal either."

Kat scoffed. "You don't know Bakura."

"Wait…" She frowned. "Bakura?"

Kat froze for a second. "Well, that's part of Ryou's name, right? Everyone calls him that…"

"No, everyone calls him Ryou…"

"Your cousin, his gang, and the teachers call him Bakura."

"No, Yugi and his gang call him Ryou. They only call him Bakura when he suddenly changes moods." Maira could tell that something wasn't right here. "And the teachers _have_ to call him Bakura."

"Look, just let it go, okay?" Kat glared. "It was just a slip of the tongue."

Maira flinched at her tone. "Okay, okay." She ducked her head and went back to doodling in her journal.

Kat tilted her head at her and tried to think of a different subject. "So…I heard that you and Little Kaiba are besties now. How does Big Kaiba like that?"

Maira jumped and blushed. She had started to hang out with Mokuba after Yugi's duel with his older brother, when she noticed that Seto was never at home with him. "I don't think he likes it. I mean, I'm literally always at the mansion to keep Mokuba company."

"Oh man. " Kat leaned forward and grinned. "How old is that kid? Twelve?"

Maira jumped. "No! Yes…I don't know!"

Kat laughed. "Dude, you're robbing the cradle!"

"I am not!" She blushed again and glared. "I'm just hanging out with the poor kid!"

"Suuuure!" Kat smirked at her. "I bet he wants to touch your naughty zones!"

"He does no—"Maira thought about how much attention she'd been giving him the past couple of weeks. "Okay, so what if he does? I'm not into twelve year olds!"

Kat raised her eyebrow at her. "Then why do you hang out with him?"

She glared. "Because his own brother never does!"

Kat looked over Maira's shoulder and saw Kaiba walking over, amusement in his eyes. He came to stand behind Maira, putting a finger to his lips to signal to Kat to not say anything. "Continue?"

She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "The douche bag is never home. And when he is, he's always in his office…"

"Ryou's dad is always away on business." Kat was trying to hold back a laugh. She looked over Maira's head at Kaiba, seeing his smirk.

Maira huffed. "That's different. Ryou's dad is _always out of town_ on business. Set—Kaiba is home every night. I mean, sure, I know he's the CEO of a big company and all, but still!"

Kat saw Kaiba raise an eyebrow at Maira when she almost called him Seto. She tilted her head at her. "So, what's your point?"

Maira glared. "My point is, Seto Kaiba is too much of a cold hearted bastard to realize that he should keep his promises to his little brother and spend some time with the poor kid, instead of leaving him to seek attention from someone else!"

Seto leaned down to where his lips were almost touching her ear and whispered, "So, you know what I should do, then?"

Maira screamed and jumped, falling out of her chair.

Seto and Kathy both laughed at her. Maira tried to stand up but became twisted and tangled in her coat. She fell again, and the second time she tried to stand she hit her head on the bottom of the table.

"Ouch!"

Seto sighed, rolling his eyes at her. Bending at the waist, he took one of Maira's hands and pulled her to her feet. Maira blushed, realizing where her height caused her head to be compared to him—her nose didn't even reach his chest.

She snatched her hand away and glared up at him. "How long have you been behind me?"

He smirked. "Since you called me a douche bag."

She blushed. "I…uh…"

"Yeah."

"I…You…" Maira growled. "Well, you are!"

Seto stepped closer to her. "Is that so?"

She bit her lip and backed up until her legs hit the table. Her knees bent at the contact, and she ended up sitting on the surface of the table. "Y-Yes."

He stepped closer again, pressing his body against hers. "And what should I do about that?"

Maira whimpered quietly. She leaned back as far as she could without her back touching the table. "You should…uhm…"

He leaned over her, bracing his upper body with his arms, hands resting on the table on either side of her. "I'm waiting, Maira."

Maira was now lying on the table. She whimpered again as she realized that Seto was standing between her legs. " Y-you should…uhm…s-spend more time w-with Mokuba!"

Seto smirked and moved one of his hands to grab the front of her coat. He lifted her until her face was mere centimeter's from his. She whimpered again, louder this time. "S-Seto, what—"

He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers, moving his other hand to her hip. She gasped and froze before her body melted against him.

He pulled away. She tried to hold back her whine, but couldn't. Seto smirked at her before turning and walking away.

Maira was still frozen on the table as she watched Seto's retreating back.

"Maira, there's something sticking out of your skirt."

Maira jumped and blinked a couple of times. She looked at Kat. "Huh?"

Kat pointed to Maira's skirt. "Get it, girl!"

"Oh…" Maira looked down at her skirt and saw a small card sticking out of the hem. "How did…" She remembered Seto's hand on her hip and blushed.

Kat cleared her throat. "That…was hot."

Maira laughed shakily. She could still feel Seto pressing against her. She pulled the card out of her skirt and looked at it—and gasped in shock.

"What? What is it?"

Maira felt like a hole was opening up under her again. "Oh…Oh no…"

"Tell me!"

Maira turned to stare at Kat as she held the card out for her to see. " Its…Seto made a business card of my drawing!"

"Its pretty."

Maira blushed. "Pretty? Its Seto's name with hearts around it in different colors!"

"Yeah." Kat smiled. "Hearts are pretty. Hey, I have an idea."

Maira looked up from the card. "What?"

"Let's leave school."

She frowned. "Leave? And go where?"

"I don't know." She smirked.

Maira moved her fingers over the back of the card. She felt something on the back of it and, frowning, looked down.

"What is it?" Kat moved her head to try to see.

"I feel something on the back…" She turned the card over. There was a note taped to the back.

Kat chuckled. "Oo-oo-oo. Read it!"

Maira bit her lip as she pulled the note off of the card. She placed the card in her journal, like a bookmark, and stared at the note. "I don't know if I want to…"

"Do it!" Kat said in her creeper voice, "Or I will."

Maira couldn't help but giggle at Kat's voice. "Okay, okay!"

She unfolded the note. Reading over it, she gasped. Kat tried to see what it said, and whined,

"What?"

"He…He wants me to…Read it!" Maira shoved the note toward Kat.

Kat took it and read it. She grinned. "I know what he wants. He wants to skull fuck you!"

Maira gasped at her and glared. She snatched the note back. "He does not!"

"Yes he does!" Kat laughed like Bakura. "He wants to skull fuck you until you cry his jizz!"

Maira blushed madly, starting to get angry—something that Maira never did. "Stop it!"

Kat laughed again, the same laugh that Bakura always used. Maira growled and jumped off the table, grabbing her things. Kat blinked. "What? Where are we going?"

"I'm serious, Kat!" Maira glanced at her journal as she picked it up. She saw the card sticking out of it and glared. "Why would Seto Kaiba want to meet with _me_?"

"I told you!" She grinned. "He wants to skull fuck you until you cry his jizz!"

"Katherine!" She glared and growled at her. Then, turning, she started to storm off.

Kat stood and ran after her. "Come back!"

"Keep it down, Kat!" She yelled back. She walked out the cafeteria doors, then down the stairs to the sidewalk leading off campus. She blushed, still thinking about Seto's kiss mixed with Kat's words.

Kat called louder, "Come back!"

Maira glared and spun around. "What?"

"Don't leave without me…"

Maira huffed. She wiped frustrated tears off of her cheeks.

Kat caught up to her and frowned. "Maira? What's up? I was just kidding about the jizz thing…"

She sighed and wiped her cheeks again with the sleeve of her coat. "I know. I…I'm sorry."

"No problem."

Maira growled at herself. "No! It _is_ a problem! First, he treats me as a damn leper just because my coat is identical to his, then he steals my journal and makes a business card of my drawing. _Then_ he teases me with those damn eyes of his, kisses me while he's standing between my legs and has—"

She cut herself off to catch her breath before going on. "And has me lying on a lunch table, and _now_ the bastard wants me to meet him after school!"

Kathy grinned to herself as she thought of Bakura. Maira growled, smacking herself with her

journal. Kat placed a hand on her shoulder. "Easy, dude."

"Trust me, this is easy." Maira sighed and hugged the journal to her chest again. Vaguely, she noticed that she and Kathy had already walked quite a ways from the school.

As they were walking past an alley, a voice spoke and Seto stepped out.. "It's about time you got here."

Maira screamed and jumped backwards. She tripped over the hem of her coat and fell, landing on her bottom.

Kathy sighed and bent to help her up. "Easy, Maira! Its just Kaiba."

" '_Just Kaiba_?' " Maira glared at her and pointed at "just Kaiba". She didn't care if he could hear her right now. "Did you not see what happened the last time 'just Kaiba' snuck up on me?"

"I remember." Seto smirked. "You creamed your panties."

Maira gasped and turned to him. She blushed. "You—I—I did not!"

He smirked and leaned closer. "Prove it."

She leaned back and blushed more. "H-How?"

He walked her backward until her back was against the wall of the building on one side of the alley. He glanced down to her skirt, and then smirked. "Spread 'em."

She gasped. "W-What?"

"You heard me."

She gasped and looked to Kat for help. Kat sighed and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the wall, and away from Seto. " Sorry, Kaiba. She won't be proving anything today. We have hot lesbian plans to fulfill."

Kat dragged Maira down the street. Maira sighed in relief, looking back at Seto as she was dragged away. She saw his smirk aimed at her and hugged her journal closer to her chest.

Kat huffed. "What a creep!"

"Huh?" Maira's head swung around to look at Kat. She blushed. "Oh. Yeah. Creep…"

Kat stopped walking. She stared at her. "Maira! Gross! You can't still like that guy after what he just said and tried!"

Maira gasped and stopped walking too. Her blush turned light red. "I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to!" Kat turned to her, her back facing an alley that they just walked up to.

"I..He…ugh!" She growled at herself again and blushed, dropping her gaze to her feet.

Kat placed her hands on her hips. "If a guy ever tried that with me, I'd kick his ass."

Maira laughed nervously. "Really?"

Kat nodded. "Even Ryou. There's a line between sexy and cree—"

Arms went around Kathy's waist and snatched her into the alley. Maira screamed. "Kathy!"

Maira stood frozen for a second before running into the alley. She stopped short when she saw Kathy and Bakura, who was holding Kat against the wall, kissing. She stared.

Kat pulled back. "Hi there."

"R—Ryou?" Maira was still staring.

Kat glared at him and punched him in his arm. "That's for ruining my lecture, you dick."

"Ryou" grinned at her, faking a flinch. "Ow."

Kat turned to Maira, finally noticing her stare. "What?"

"You…He…Huh?" Poor Maira so incredibly confused.

"What are you so confused about?" She took "Ryou"'s hand and walked out of the alley to rejoin Maira.

"You…"She pointed at "Ryou". "You were just lecturing me about Kaiba doing that!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" She glared at Bakura again. "I already hit him."

"I…I don't know!"

"Ryou" looked between the two girls. "What happened with Kaiba?"

Kat shrugged. "Just being gross to Maira. You should pay him a little visit tonight."

Maira frowned. "A little visit?"

Bakura smirked. Kathy blushed. "Its an inside joke. You wouldn't understand."

Maira saw Bakura's smirk and got a bad feeling about this. Bakura shrugged. "She means break into the mansion and ass-rape him."

Maira gasped, her eyes flying to Kat. Kat laughed and punched his arm again. "I do not!"

"Then what do you mean?" Maira frowned.

"It started a few nights ago. I woke up in the middle of the night and found him standing over

me. Scared the hell outta me." She lied. "That's the 'little visit' I meant. It's lame, but still."

"Oh…"

Kat grabbed Bakura's hand. "Let's go get lunch, guys."

Maira nodded and followed them, almost absently, as she became lost in her thoughts of Seto. Kat turned to Bakura as they walked. "How has your day been?"

He frowned slightly. "Boring. Do you know how long I had to wait for you to get out of school?"

She shrugged. "Good thing we left early, then, huh? And you need to go more. No more once a week."

He gave her a pained look. "Do I have to?"

She nodded. He sighed dramatically. Maira looked between them curiously.

"Oh stop!" Kat laughed at his sigh and playfully hit his arm. Bakura chuckled and kissed her. She kissed back before pulling back, blushing. "Not in front of my friends!"

He laughed. "Chill, Miss Kitty. It's just Maira!"

"Hey!" Maira glared and punched his arm.

"Hey, no! The only one aloud to abuse him is me." Kat hugged Bakura.

Maira and Bakura laughed. He hugged her back.

Maira looked behind her, as if she could still see the spot where she last saw Seto. She sighed. Not wanting her mood to ruin Kat's, she turned to her. "Hey, guys, I gotta go."

Kat looked over at her. "Aw, are you sure?"

Maira nodded and hugged her journal. "Yeah."

"Alright." Kat looked concerned for a minute before waving. Maira waved back and turned,

walking away while losing herself in her thoughts of Seto again.

Kat turned back to Bakura. She shook her hips. "So, Bakura. Now what?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well. We could always go back to the alley…"

Kat gasped. "You dirty man!"

Bakura laughed. "And you're just now figuring this out?"

"No." She blushed and pulled him down the street, away from any alleys.

He laughed again. "Where, then? The park? I hear the benches there are quite comfortable."

"No where!" She lowered her voice and looked down, blushing. "Not yet…"

He smiled and draped his arm across her shoulders. She looked up. "What?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. I can wait until you want to."

Her eyes widened and she blushed again, looking down at her shoes. He chuckled. She blushed more. "S-Shut up!"

He lifted her head with a finger under her chin and kissed her. "Why? You're adorable when you blush."

"You always say that…"

"And it's always true."

She smiled and kissed him.

**Oh…Oh my, Seto! Kinky kiss on a lunch table? Where are the adults in this school? **

**And then trying to get her to let you touch her inappropriately in an ally…tsk, tsk…**

**And and and…Awwww, Bakura's secret niceness coming out there at the end :3 –sigh- Why are the evil one's the nice ones, and the rich ones the mean ones? Makes no sense…**

**Stay tuned! ;3**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**


	9. I Get Off On You

**One thing I forgot to mention in the author's note of the last chapter….Maira has no idea that Ryou is possessed by the spirit of the Millennium Ring, so Shhhhh! xD**

**Oh, AND, the part about Maira blushing after Seto helps her up when she realizes where her head comes up to on him? Yeah, She's barely 4' 9"…He's over 6'….sooo, yeah ;3**

**Anyway, this one starts out that night, then switches to the next day. Enjoy!**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**

**P.S…..KIDS!**

_Maira was dreaming. _

_She knew she _had_ to be dreaming; she'd only gone to bed a little over an hour ago!_

_But, the dream felt so real. _

_Seto had just taken her to the roof._ _He had her pinned to one of the walls, kissing her. She was frozen. He tangled one of his hands in her hair and placed the other on her hip. She melted against him, kissing him back._

_His phone rang._

_He kissed her one more time before pulling away enough to look at the Caller I.D. He pulled away completely. "Sorry, Maira. It's Mokuba."_

_She blinked and nodded. He turned from her to answer, then apparently thought of something and turned back. "Don't think that kissing you has impaired me at all. It hasn't."_

_Maira gasped and stared at him. "W—What?"_

"_Close your mouth. You look like a fool."_

_She blushed and glared at him. "Are you serious?"_

"_When am I not serious?" He wiped his mouth with the side of his hand as he turned from her and answered his phone. "Hey. No, I'm still at school. Why aren't—No, she's here. Yes, I'll tell her. Go back to sleep, Mokuba"_

_He hung up the phone and turned back to Maira, who was still glaring at him. "He said to tell you that you can't come over tonight. He's sick."_

_Her eyes narrowed. "Sick? When did he get 'sick'?"_

"_He woke up with a cold this morning." He put his phone back in his pocket. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a company to run."_

"_A comp—"She gasped. Then she growled and did something neither of them ever thought would happen. _

_She slapped him._

_He stared at her in shock for a moment. When he recovered, and grabbed both of her wrists and hissed, "The next time you try that, I will not hesitate to hurt you."_

_He shoved her backwards and turned, going through the door and down the stairs. Maira stumbled backward until she hit the wall. "You bastard!"_

_Then she sank to her knees and cried._

Maira jerked up in her bed, gasping for air.

Almost frantically, she looked around her room. Then, her shoulders sagged and she lay back against her pillow.

"What a nightmare…" she whispered to the darkness around her.

She felt tears on her cheeks and reached up to wipe them away.

Maira didn't get anymore sleep that night as her dream kept replaying itself in her head.

The next morning, Maira was, of course, sitting at her table in the cafeteria. Her journal was open in front of her, though she couldn't think of what to write in it. Other than her dream, she had nothing new. She sighed, ducking her head as she picked up her pencil and began to write about the dream.

Someone sat down next to her. She ignored whoever it was until that someone spoke with a voice she knew all too well.

"Hey, you," Seto said.

Maira blushed and looked up. "H—hi."

"What are you doing?" He moved his chair closer.

She moved hers away. "Just…writing..."

He smirked at her. "What are you writing?"

"Stuff…"

He moved his chair closer again and leaned closer, so their bodies were almost, _almost_, touching. "Be more specific."

She blushed slightly and glared. "I don't have to."

"Please?" His smirk ruined the word.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?"

"Because I would love it if you did…"

Maira blushed at _that word_ and scooted her chair farther away. "Why?"

"I can't tell you here in public." He stood. "Meet me on the roof."

"On…the…roof?" She blushed as she thought of her conversation with Kathy and Ryou about the roof. Then her dream flashed in her mind.

Seto leaned close and placed his hand against her cheek. "You're so cute when you blush."

She gasped and jumped, almost falling out of her chair. He smirked and turned, starting to walk away. "See you soon."

"I…You…Wait!" She stood and reached her hand out to him, then drew it back and bit the tip of her finger. "Wh—when?"

He looked back and grinned. "Now would be perfect."

She mouthed the word 'now' and stared at him, unsure of what to do. Her dream was still replaying in her head, on permanent repeat. He grinned again and walked over to the door, which was on the other side of the table. "Well, come on."

She bit her lip, taking a few more seconds to think it over. The image of her dream flashed again, and his voice telling her that she didn't affect him spoke in her head. But…She had to admit, she was dying to know what he wanted. She grabbed her journal from the table and followed him. He opened the door and gestured up the stairs. "Ladies first."

With her foot on the bottom step, she paused and looked back at him. "Are you sure…?"

"I'm always sure."

She blushed and, biting her lip, turned to ascend the stairs. He followed her, blocking the door to keep her from bolting.

When she was on the roof, she took a deep breath of the fresh air. She walked over to the protective fence and looked out over the buildings and the trees. She smiled. "The view is amazing up here, isn't it?"

As he stepped onto the roof, his eyes dropped to her backside. He smirked. "Yeah, it is."

Maira brushed a strand of her black-and-blue-tipped hair out of her eyes and leaned against the fence. She didn't hear Seto walk up behind her. She gasped and froze when she felt his hands on her hips and his breath fanning her hair as he buried his face into it.

"W-What are you doing?"

"What's the matter, Maira?"

Maira blushed at the way he said her name. She forced herself to keep her eyes trained on the trees and buildings. "Y-you're touching me…"

The hand he had on her left hip slowly moved forward, tracing her bikini line to her inner thigh. "That's not all I want to do…"

Maira jumped and blushed. She almost dropped her journal. "W-what else do you want t-to d-do?"

He licked her neck, his hand drawing circles on her inner thigh. "You'll just have to go along with it and find out, won't you?"

She whimpered and her hold on her journal loosened. Taking the notebook from her, Seto tossed it aside. He turned Maira around and pressed her against the fence. Her blush reddened and she stared at him with wide eyes.

He stepped closer and pressed his body against hers. Lowering his head, he whispered in her ear. "Say my name, Maira…"

She bit her lip and closed her eyes tight. He kissed her neck. "Say it, Maira. I know you want to."

She whimpered again. "K—Kaiba…"

He kissed her neck again, then her lips. "My first name. I want to hear you say my name."

Maira temporarily stopped breathing. "S-Seto…"

He smirked before licking her neck. He slowly ground his hips against hers. She whimpered and leaned her head back against the fence.

He pulled away. "This fence isn't safe enough for what I have planned."

He took her hand and led her over to one of the walls surrounding the entrance to the roof. She stumbled after him, almost tripping over a stone. He smirked at her and pinned her to the wall and pressed his body to hers. "Wrap your arms around my neck…"

"Seto..." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Seto…why…"

"Hush, Maira." He licked her neck and ground his hips against her again.

She moaned softly. "But, Seto…"

He suppressed a groan. "What is it, Maira?"

"Why are you doing this…?" She pressed her face against his shoulder.

He nuzzled her neck, still grinding his hips against her. "I've wanted to do this for a long time. Its been nothing but obvious. Why else would I have done the things I've been doing to you?"

"T-to tease me…I know you've read my j-journal…"

He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. "Whether I read it or not has nothing to do with what's happening right here and now. I want you, Maira. That's all there is to it. I realized it the day Adena left."

She gasped. "W-why…?"

"Because," He kissed her. "You looked so broken and lost, I had to change it."

"Ch-change it?" She couldn't tell if she was asking him why or begging him to.

The hand he had on her thigh snaked up her skirt. "You're perfect…"

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. He used his free hand to unbutton her shirt while the other one moved to her bottom. She bit her lip and dug her nails into his coat.

He kissed her neck and whispered, "You're so beautiful."

She whimpered softly at the purr in his voice and shook her head. "No, I'm not."

Lifting his head, he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Yes, you are."

She stared into his eyes. "R-really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you," he lied as he nibbled at her neck.

Maira moaned softly and tilted her head, exposing more of her neck to him. He lifted her off the

ground and, cupping her bottom in his hands, pressed her back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he ground his hips against her in an upward motion. She moaned softly and, wrapping her arms around his neck, ground back, causing them both to gasp at the friction.

With his upper body, he kept her pressed against the wall while he used one hand to unzip his pants, using the other to stroke her through her panties. She gasped and pressed against his hand.

He paused. "Maira…Its not too late to back out if you don't want this."

She leaned forward and kissed him before pulling back. "Seto…I've wanted this since we met…"

He smirked. She frowned. "Why…D-do you want to back out…?"

"Never."

He adjusted their position slightly, better fitting their hips together. She bit her lip and pressed her face against his neck.

"Maira…" He whispered as he penetrated her.

She stiffened and cried out at the sharp stab of pain. Her legs tightened around his waist and her nails dug into his neck and back.

He groaned in pleasure before he froze at her pain. "Maira…You didn't tell me you were a virgin…"

She stayed still for a minute before moving her hips against his. "Please…Don't stop, Seto…"

He buried his face in her hair to hide his smirk as he thrust into her. She moaned and tightened her hold on him again. Her breath quickened with his pace. He lifted his head and kissed her to suppress a groan of pleasure. She whimpered and kissed him back. He trailed kisses down to her throat and sucked on the side of her neck. Moaning, she tilted her head back against the wall.

"Maira…" He groaned her name as he thrust faster and harder. He bit her neck. She moaned and cried out, leaning forward to lick his neck and tangle her fingers in his hair.

"You're…so…amazing…" he said between gasps.

She bit his neck. He gasped and his thrusts became erratic. "Oh, God, Maira!"

Stars danced before her eyes as she reached her climax. She cried out. "Seto!"

He kissed her and moaned, reaching his climax at the same time. She kissed him back and clung to him, not trusting her legs to hold her.

Seto felt his knees about to give out and carefully lowered them both so he was sitting with her straddling his lap. He panted, "That was…amazing…"

She buried her face against his neck and nodded.

"Now what?" Seto rubbed her back with his hand, the other one resting on her hip.

"I…I don't know…" She blushed and, lifting her head from his shoulder, looked down at her hands.

"You're beautiful."

She blushed, but smiled. "Really?"

"Without a doubt." She looked up and saw his smile. Her smile widened a little.

Seto started to say something, but was cut off by his phone ringing.

Maira stiffened, suddenly remembering her dream. She forced herself to not panic as he pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello? How are you feeling, Little Brother?" He kissed her before lying back, using is free arm as a pillow. She squeaked quietly when she felt him move inside her. He grinned up at her. " No, I'll be home in a little while to help. Just stay in bed. Yeah, I'll see you then. Bye."

He hung up the phone and looked up at her. She blushed, shyly resting her hands on his belly.

"H-how's he feeling?"

Seto reached up and played with her hair, wrapping a strand around his finger. "Better, but still sick."

"Poor Mokuba." She looked down at her hands.

He chuckled, then sighed. "I know I should stay, and I feel bad about leaving you like this, but…Mokuba needs me."

She blushed. "Yeah…Of course…"

She shyly looked down to where they were still connected. She bit her lip. He chuckled and tugged on her hair gently. "You have to be the one to move."

She bit her lip harder as she awkwardly scrambled off of him, moving to sit on her knees next to him. He stood and fixed himself. She blushed furiously, averting her eyes, until he reached down to help her up.

He kissed her. "We can't leave together. Wait until you see me leave school grounds before going back downstairs."

She blinked. "O—okay…"

"I'm sorry, Maira." He kissed her again. "I'll see you later."

He turned from her and walked away. As she watched him leave, she didn't see his victorious smirk.

**Oooo, Bow-chica-bow-wow on the school roof? Classy, Seto, real classy xD**

**And what's with that victorious smirk there at the end?**

**Stay tuned :3**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**


	10. Your Crazy But I Like The Way You F Me!

**This one's fairly short, I think. Just Kat and Bakura :3 Taking place the same days as the last one ;3**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**

Later that day, Bakura and Kat had just gotten home from school. Bakura draped an arm across Kat's shoulders. "What do you wanna do?"

She smirked up at him. "I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

He smirked back and leaned closer. "You know what I want to do…"

She blushed. "What?"

"I give you three guesses…"He put his hands on her hips and pulled her forward until their hips met. She blushed harder and whimpered. He leaned his head down until their lips were less than an inch apart. "Well?'

"Do you wanna watch TV or something?"

"There go two of your guesses." His voice was low and silky.

She whimpered again. "It's either dueling or sex…And I don't have my deck…"

"Hm. What a pity." He licked her bottom lip. "I don't have mine either."

He kissed her, nibbling at her bottom lip. She whimpered and kissed him back. Pulling her forward, Bakura walked backward until his knees hit the back of the couch. He sat, pulling her down with him so she was straddling his lap.

Kat gasped. "Oh my. Hi there."

He grinned and placed his hands on her hips. "Hi."

"I don't…" She trailed off, biting her lip.

Laying his head back against the couch, he raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't what?"

"I don't know what to do."

"It's easy really…" He pulled her forward and kissed her, at the same time moving her hips for her against his. He groaned and moved one of his hands up her side, the side of it skimming her breast.

"B-Bakura…"She whimpered and kissed him.

Bakura kissed her back and ground his hips upward into hers. "Do you want to?"

She blushed. "Yes."

He kissed a trail to her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. "Say it."

"I…I wanna have sex with you." She rocked her hips back and forth, causing him to groan and hiss. She whimpered. "A-am I doing it right?"

"Yes." He licked her neck and ground his hips against hers.

"Oh, Bakura…" She tilted her head back, giving him more access to her neck. He bit her neck, and ground his hips harder into hers. Using one of his hands to unbutton her shirt, he rubbed her inner thigh with the other.

"Ba—"She gasped. "Bakura…"

"Yes, Miss Kitty?" His fingers trailed up her inner thigh until the side of his hand was brushing her panties.

She whimpered. "I…I want you to dominate me."

Bakura grinned and moved his hand higher to rub her through her panties, at the same time bending her upper body back over his arm. She cried out and threw her head back. Trailing a mixture of licks and kisses down her throat, he breathed hot air into her cleavage as he spoke.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

Kat leaned forward and kissed him, grinding her hips against his. "Break me."

He hissed at the friction and licked her breasts. "Break you how?"

She whimpered and arched her back. "Fuck me until I can't stand; until I can barely breathe."

He growled and bit her collar bone. "Get on your hands and knees."

She cried out, but did as she was told. Kneeling behind her, Bakura lifted her skirt and ground his hips against her, causing her to whimper and arch into him. He smoothed his hands over her bottom and up her back, pushing her shirt up. He leaned over her, nibbling at her neck as he ground his hips harder and reached around her to play with her breasts.

"Oh, my God. Bakura," She moaned. "Stop teasing me, please!"

He bit her neck again, "Where do you want it?"

She whimpered. "I'm not the one in control here."

"You're right." He moved one of his hands from her breast and pulled her panties down her legs.

"I am. And I asked you a question."

She blushed in embarrassment. "Where ever you had pla—"

He growled and moved away from her, sitting back on his heels. Kat sat up and turned to look at him, her eyes nervous and almost sad. "Wh-what'd I do?"

"Answer me."

She blushed and looked down, biting her lip. "I…I…"

"Well?" He tilted his head and reached out, trailed his index finger around her breasts, down her belly and to her navel, where he stopped and drew circles.

She blushed harder. "I…Promise you won't laugh?"

He smirked. "No."

"I've always wanted to try anal…"

Bakura blinked. Then a slow smile spread across his face. "Really…"

She looked down. "Y-yeah…"

He leaned forward and licked her lips. "Back on your knees, Miss Kitty…"

She nodded and, almost eagerly, complied. He knelt behind her again, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and pushing them down to his knees. Kat blushed, remembering her glasses. She took them off and carefully placed them a safe distance away. Bakura ran his hands along her hips, then teasingly rubbed the head of his cock against her.

Kat moaned. "Bakura…Please…"

He grinned, leaning over her to bite her neck as he ground his hips against her. She moaned again and tried not to pant in anticipation. Slowly, he began to penetrate her; his eyes closed and he bit his lip to suppress a groan of pleasure.

He felt her start to cry out and grinned. "How much of me can you take?"

She whimpered, "Fuck me and find out."

He growled and, biting her shoulder, penetrated her to the hilt. He gasped at the feeling; she cried out and arched into him. Wrapping one of his arms around her waist, Bakura thrust repeatedly. Kat moaned.

"Harder! Faster! Please!"

He thrust harder and faster, straightening to put more force behind it, and groaned her name. "Kathy…"

She moaned. "Please don't stop, Bakura!"

Bakura closed his eyes as he threw his head back, his breathing becoming shallow. He thrust harder. Kat cried out; she could feel herself reaching her climax.

"B-Bakura! I'm almost there…"

"Come, Kathy." He thrust harder. His fingers dug into her hips as he leaned over her, licking up her spine and biting her neck. Kat cried out as Bakura pushed her over the edge. Stars danced before her eyes. Bakura groaned, moaning her name in her ear as he reached his own climax at the same time. "Kathy!"

Kathy gasped for air as she felt her arms grow weaker. Bakura sat back on his heels and, with the arm he had around her waist, took her with him so she straddled his lap backwards with her back against his chest. He buried his face in her hair and panted, trying to catch his breath.

She leaned her head back against his shoulder. "Wow…"

He kissed her neck, grinning conceitedly.

"I can feel that grin, you know."

His grin widened.

She blushed. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to."

He chuckled and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"Are you gonna let me go? I wanna go upstairs and lay down in a bed."

"Hm. Really. And I was starting to like the floor…" He feigned a disappointed sigh.

"Not nearly as relaxing."

"Fine." He chuckled and let her go, moving his hips a little to remind her that he was still inside her. She squeaked and pulled away. Smirking, Bakura stood to fix himself, pulling his jeans back up. He pulled up the zipper, leaving the button undone.

Kat tried to stand, but couldn't. She huffed and reached her arms up to him like a child.

"Bakuraaaaa! I can't stand now! Carry me!"

Bakura smirked and laughed at her. He bent and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Looking down, he saw her panties lying on the floor. As he walked past them, he kicked them under the couch.

She giggled. "Well. You did what I wanted you to. But, is carrying me around worth it?

He grinned down at her. "Do you think I would have done it if it wasn't?"

She blushed. "Good point. I'm sorry I weigh so much, though…"

He stopped walking, his foot on the bottom stair, and frowned. "Weigh so much? I barely feel you."

"Really?" She didn't look like she believed him.

"Really." He kissed her and took her upstairs.

**-Insert Blush Here- O-okay, so….To things we now know about Kat: She likes not being in control during sex and she likes it anal….Honestly, I didn't even see that coming! xD**

**Stay tuned for the next one. There's no sex in that one, I promise! xD**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**


	11. You Get Off On Me

**As I promised, no sex in this one :3 But, they do talk about it! **

**This one starts the next day, with a bummed out Maira who is thinking about a dream she had the night before…**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**

Maira was once again sitting alone at the lunch table, absently doodling in her journal. Her mind was still fixed on what had happened with Seto on the roof the day before, and the dream she had had last night.

It had been similar to the first one, only in this one Mokuba had called right after they had finished. Seto had told her that having sex with her was one of the single most disappointing things that he had ever experienced.

Maira sighed. That dream had been replaying in her mind all morning. She knew that if she didn't force herself to think of something else then she was going to end up crying. And she didn't want anyone here to see her cry, least of all Seto.

"Hey, Maira, what's up?'

Maira jumped. Looking up, she saw Kathy sitting next to her. "Don't sneak up on me!"

Kat laughed. "Sorry. Anyway, what's up?"

Maira blushed and sighed, looking back down at her journal. "Well…"

"Well what?" Kat leaned forward. "Is it about Kaiba?"

She blushed more and bit her lip. "He…He took me to the roof…"

Kat gasped. "I knew it! Bakura and I saw him leaving and he looked so—" Kat saw Maira start to look hopeful and lied. "Content."

Maira smiled a little at the memory of the roof. Then she sighed again.

"So, what's wrong?" Kat frowned. "Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"It was! It still is, but…" Maira bit her lip and pulled a sheet of paper out of her journal. She handed it to Kat. "I wrote it this morning. It explains everything."

Kat took the paper and read it. It was a very detailed explanation of what happened on the roof and her two dreams, in the order which they occurred. Kat's eyebrows rose as she read. She blushed.

"That was…okay, wow." She looked back up and saw tears in Maira's eyes. "Hey, now, calm down! It was just a dream, right?"

Just then, Seto walked up and sat down next to Maira. "Hey."

Maira jumped and, sniffing, hurriedly wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Seto frowned. "Did I miss something?"

"No." Kat glared at him. "Go away."

"You can't tell me what to do."

Maira moved her chair away from Seto's a little and sat staring at her journal. Kat turned to her. "Maira, tell that prick to go away."

Seto glared at Kat. Maira looked up at her, tears still in her eyes. She looked at Seto. "Seto…"

Seto had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from smiling at the way she said his name. "Yes, Maira?"

"Please, go away…" A tear escaped, running down her cheek.

Seto sucked in a shocked breath, staring at her. She looked away as another tear escaped. He looked up at Kat, saw her smirk and glared at her. Then, standing, he turned to walk away. "See you later, the—"

"Wait!" Maira stood and, almost desperately, grabbed his arm. "P-please stay…"

Seto stopped and looked down at her. She looked like she was about to break. His eyes narrowed slightly.

She started to cry. "P-Please?"

Seto wiped away one of her tears. "Anything for you."

She blushed and, letting go of him, sat back down. She saw her journal lying open on the table and grabbed it, hugging it to her chest.

As Seto sat back down beside her he smirked at Kat over her head. If looked could kill, the one she was giving him would have put him six feet under. He looked back at Maira and her journal. He leaned close to her, causing her to blush and bite her lip. He said, "After what we've done, there shouldn't be any secrets between us…What are you always trying to hide in that notebook?"

He heard a sound suspiciously close to a growl from Kat as she said, "Don't even think about it!"

Maira tightened her arms around her journal and glared at him. "You already read it!"

He smirked. "I opened to a random page. Then Pegasus barged into my office, saying something about me being a heartless cad and took it."

Maira glared again. "No you didn't! You already admitted to reading it!"

Seto shrugged. "Not all of it. Not since last week. And you've been writing in it almost everyday since."

She blushed and moved her chair farther away and turned it so she was facing him. "If you didn't read it then how did you know I wanted you to take me to the roof?"

Maira gasped, her eyes widening as she realized what she said. He gave her his sexy grin and leaned forward so their faces were centimeters apart. "Lucky guess."

Kathy sighed. "Seriously, guys? Just because you two had sex doesn't mean you have to get all weird! You don't see me and Bakura doing tha—"

Kat's eyes widened and she blushed as she realized her slip. "Forget I said anything!"

Maira gasped and, temporarily forgetting about Seto, snapped her head around to stare at Kat. "You and Ryou did _what_?"

Seto noticed Maira's arms loosen around her journal. He reached for it and carefully pulled it out from under her arms. Kathy's eyes flicked to him, narrowed a little, and then went back to Maira.

She blushed. "Nope, not us! Don't judge my slip up, Missy, yours is way more important. Back to talking about you, now!"

Maira narrowed her eyes and pointed to the note. "You already know all about mine!"

Seto stood quietly and, signaling Kat not to say anything, walked away with Maira's journal.

Kathy glared at Maira. "That's not the same!"

"So!" Maira turned back to where Seto had been. "Set—Hey, where'd he go?"

Kat snorted. "Serves you right. He snuck away with your journal again."

"He what!" Frantically, Maira looked around her for her journal. Of course, it wasn't anywhere around her.

"Yep." Kathy picked at her ear. "I suppose he's almost to Kaiba Corp by now."

Maira stopped looking and glanced up suspiciously at Kat. "Did you see him leave?"

Kat blushed and looked down.

"Kathy!" Maira looked hurt.

Kat sighed. "If I tell you what Bakura and I did, will you not hate me for letting Kaiba leave with your journal?"

Maira narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, thinking about it. She sighed. "I guess so."

"We…" Kat blushed. "We…He…I…He dominated me. And it was amazing."

Maira's eyes widened. "Dominated? How?"

Kat blushed harder and leaned forward, motioning for Maira to do the same thing. "You can't tell anyone!"

Maira leaned forward and nodded eagerly. Kat bit her lip, looking around her, then whispered,

"You know those really erotic movies where there's always anal sex?"

Maira gasped. "You didn't!"

"We did!" She sat back.

"You…He…Wow!" She frowned. "I didn't think Ryou would be into that…"

Kat blushed at Ryou's name. "I gotta explain something to you."

Maira tilted her head. Kat scratched her neck. "You know how you said something about your cousin and his friends only calling him Bakura when he suddenly changes moods?"

Maira nodded.

"And you know how your cousin has the Millennium Puzzle and the spirit that dwells within it?"

"Pharaoh?" Maira blinked. "Of course. Yugi is totally in love with him!"

Kat laughed. "Right. Well, Ryou has the Millennium Ring…And there's a spirit that possesses him…That's who I'm with. Like how that Tea girl has the hots for Pharaoh."

"You—Ryou? But…How? And I don't like Tea…She's a whore." Maira frowned at the name, thinking, _'And not just because she keeps trying to have sex with Seto!'_

"His dad got it for him while he was on a business trip to Egypt. His dad doesn't know, though."

"Ooooh…" Maira nodded as if she perfectly understood.

"You're still lost, aren't you?"

"Totally." She frowned. "I understand Yugi and Pharaoh…Is it the same with Ryou and…Not

Ryou?"

"Kind of." She twisted a strand of hair around one of her fingers. "Ryou doesn't really understand about Bakura, and Bakura could care less about what happens to Ryou as long as their body isn't damaged beyond repair."

"Wow, Bakura really _is_ mean!"

"Not mean. Evil."

Maira frowned again. "Well, I prefer to think of him as mean. Ryou—I mean, Bakura has never done anything bad to me, so…"

"That's because you introduced us." She shrugged. "I really hate to say it, but I can kinda control him. Well, most of the time."

Maira laughed and reached for her journal before remembering who had it. She sighed and dropped her hand. "What do you mean, most of the time?"

"Well, when I get him mad or something—which happens a lot. It takes a lot to get him mad and usually he sends someone to the Shadow Realm." Kat took off her glasses and wiped the lenses on her school blouse.

"The Shadow Realm? What is tha—"Maira gasped as she thought of something. "Is that what you wanted him to do to Seto after what he said that the alley?"

"The Shadow Realm is like Hell…Only darker." Kat shuddered at the memory. "But he can bring people back if he wants."

"Answer my other question…"

Kat looked down guiltily. "He would bring him back! It'd only be to scare some sense into him…"

"Katherine!" Maira stared at her in shock.

Kat looked up. "What?"

"Why would you want that to happen to Set—"She stopped. "How do you know what its like?"

"H-He's sent us there…"

"Why? And how many times!"

Kat glared at her defensively. "He didn't do it on purpose!"

"How do you know that?" Maira glared at her. "And answer the question, Kathy!"

"I don't know, okay! And I don't wanna tell you. You're already starting to hate him!"

Maira jumped and stared at her in surprise. "I'm not starting to hate him."

"Yes, you are!" Kat was trying not to tear up. "I can hear it in your voice!"

"Nooo, don't cry! I'm sorry!" Maira leaned forward and hugged her.

Kat sniffed and hugged her back. "It's okay."

"What's going on here? And why are you crying!"

Both girls jumped at Bakura's angry voice. Kat looked back and smiled at him, standing to hug him. "No reason that matters. Girly issues."

Bakura hugged her back but narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Maira leaned back in her chair, mourning the loss of her journal.

Kat, still in Bakura's arms, turned to Maira. "Let's ditch and go to the park, huh?"

Maira jumped slightly as Kat's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She stood and smiled. "Okay."

Kat wiped her eyes and laced her fingers with Bakura's. "Okay, cool."

As they walked out of the cafeteria and off school grounds, Maira walked behind them.

Bakura smirked down at Kat. "How was your day, Miss Kitty?"

Kat looked up at him, then over to Maira. "It was good. Kaiba was a dick though. A creepy dick."

Maira jumped and glared at her. "He wasn't creepy!"

"He got you to let your guard down and ran away with your journal again, didn't he?"

"That doesn't mean he was creepy…" She huffed and pointed accusingly at Kat. "And it wasn't _his_ fault I let my guard down!"

Bakura looked between the two girls. "What does she mean, Miss Kitty?"

Kat blushed and looked down. Maira took her opportunity for revenge. "She said something about what you two have done together."

Kat glared. "Hey, shut up, Miss Gets-It-On-The-Roof!"

"At least I didn't take it up the—"Maira stopped and blushed when she saw Bakura staring at her.

Her quirked and eyebrow at Kat, trying not to smirk at her as he tugged on her hair. "Miss Kitty?"

She whined. "What?"

He leaned close to her and whispered. "Up the what?"

Maira leaned in and grinned. "I do believe that she said that you…What was the words you used, Kat? Dominated you?"

Kat blushed and crinkled her nose. "No I didn't!"

Bakura was struggling not to laugh. "What?"

Maira giggled. "What, what, in the butt!"

Kat's eyes widened in shock. "Maira!"

Maira quickly moved out of Kat's reach as the taller girl reached for her.

Kat turned to Bakura. "Bakura, I would never tell!"

Bakura couldn't help it. He burst out laughing, so hard he had to stop walking and let go of Kat's hand to wrap his arms around his middle.

Kathy glared and pushed him. "Shut up, you dickhead!"

Bakura fell over, sprawling on the sidewalk, and kept laughing.

Kath glared at Maira, who grinned at her. "Vengeance is sweet, is it not?"

"At least I don't fantasize about Kaiba! I have a stable boyfriend."

Maira pointed at Bakura. "No, you just fantasize about being dominated by your mentally unstable boyfriend!"

Kat was starting to get mad. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Maira glared. "It means that Bakura isn't stable!"

Bakura stopped laughing enough to sit up on the sidewalk, bracing himself on his arms. He noticed that Maira hadn't called him Ryou and shifted his eyes to Kat.

"And Kaiba is? How do you know he isn't just using you?"

Maira gasped and stared at her.

"I bet he did!" Kat yelled. "I bet he has girls lined up waiting for him at the mansion right now just waiting for him to whisper sweet nothings in their ears!"

Maira was starting to tear up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that he doesn't care about anything that doesn't give him money or sex, and since you do neither then why the hell should he care about you and your feelings?"

Maira gasped and stared at her in shock. She started to cry. "Kat…"

Kat realized what she'd just said. She paled and reached out to her friend. "Oh, God, Maira…"

Maira shook her head and, backing away from her, turned and ran.

Kat groaned but didn't go after her. Bakura sat up more and crossed his arms on his knees. He tilted his head at her. "You know, you should probably go after her."

She glared at him. "Oh, shut up! You could have intervened at any time, but you didn't! Why is that?"

He shrugged. "First lover's quarrel."

"Don't even fucking joke!" Kat shook her head. "I'm going home. To _my_ home!"

"I wasn't joking, Kat." Bakura looked past her and saw a familiar teenage female skipping down the road. Adena ignored them and kept going toward the Muto home. He snapped his eyes back to Kat.

"I don't care! I'm still going home." She turned and started to walk off, but Bakura stood and stepped in front of her, grabbing her by her shoulders. She growled. "Let me go."

He narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Yes. You don't intimidate me."

His eyes narrowed more until they were brown slits. "Don't start with me, Katherine."

She growled again. "Don't _you_ start with _me_, Bakura."

"Or what?"

"Or this." Kat kicked him in the shin.

He didn't even move. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"This will." She kicked him harder.

He barely felt it.

Kat growled at her own weakness and pulled her arm back before punching him. "Did you feel

that one?"

Rage exploded inside him; they were thrust into the Shadow Realm. Kat looked around them and glared at him. "Not cool, Bakura."

"Not cool? Not cool! 'Not cool', Katherine, is punching me when I'm trying to look out for your friend!" He growled and slapped her.

Kat gasped and stumbled, almost hitting the ground. "What? Would you rather be with some naïve little girl like her?"

He sneered down at her. "Why do you think I'm with you?"

She gasped again and shoved him as hard as she could. He didn't move, but grabbed both of her wrists in a bruising grip. She cried out. "Let go, asshole! That hurts!"

Bakura growled and let her go, shoving her away from him. "Fucking stop it, Katherine. You're making yourself out to be a weakling."

She stumbled backward. She huffed and retaliated by tackling him to the ground. "You're the one who's starting to look weak!"

Bakura fell backward, grunting as he hit the ground. He glared up at her. "I swear, Katherine, if you do not get off of me then I'm going to rip out your gastro intestine and use it as a condom when I fornicate with your skull!"

Kathy stared at him in shock. "What did you say?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You heard me."

"And what the hell does it mean?"

He laughed maniacally. "It means I'm going to skull fuck you!"

Kat gasped and slammed her fist down on his chest. He lunged up and snapped at her with his teeth. She slapped him in the mouth. "That was fucking sick!"

Bakura laughed maniacally at her again. Kat shook her head. "Maira was right! You are unstable! Why the hell am I with you?"

Bakura stopped laughing and growled, throwing her off of him. She cried out as her head hit the ground. Bakura moved to kneel in front of her, his forearms resting on his thighs and his hands dangling between his knees. "Because you get off on danger?"

Kat moaned and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her skull. She heard him chuckle.

"I bet you're wet now. How about we find out?" He ran one of his hands up her thigh and pushed her skirt up.

Kat's eyes flew open and she backed away as fast as she could. "Don't touch me!"

"What's the matter, Miss Kitty," he said in a mocking tone as he crawled after her. "You're not afraid of me, are you?"

"No! Just stay away from me!" Kat tried not to tear up as she thought that Bakura might actually rape her.

Bakura crawled closer and grabbed her ankle. "What makes you think that I actually love you? I mean, come on. Words are cheap." He smirked. "And so are you. But then again, I'm not that desperate and you aren't that lucky."

Kathy used her free leg to kick him in the chest. She stood and turned away without saying a word.

The kick in the chest brought him back to himself. He realized what he'd just said to her and stared in shock. "Kat…Kat!"

He stood and chased after her until he was standing in front of her. "Kat, I'm so sorry!"

Kat brushed past him without saying a word, ignoring the tears running down her cheeks.

"Kat!" He went after her again and fell to his knees in front of her. He wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face into her stomach and cried, "Please, Katherine! Please don't leave me. I'm sorry! I need you!"

Kat used her hand to push him away and looked him in the eyes. "I don't believe you."

Bakura's eyes widened in horror. He looked up at her, tears running down his cheeks. "Kat…Do you know why I'm with you?"

She glared at him. "Because I'm some naïve, cheap fuck that really isn't worth your time?"

He flinched and buried his face in her stomach again. "No! Because I was constructed for you and you were made for me. I feel your name coursing through my veins; You shine so bright compared to my darkness you put the sun to shame…"

Kat cried harder and fell to her knees. She said between sobs and hiccups, "Did you c-come up with that all by y-yourself?"

Bakura smiled a little and pulled her into a hug. "Yes, I did…"

Kat hugged him as hard as she could, scared to let go. "I'm so sorry!"

He tightened his arms around her and buried his face into her hair. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry…And you have no idea how sorry I am…"

Kat chuckled a little. "But I started the fight, and I punched you and kicked you…"

"No, I hit you, Kathy." He kissed her neck and drew a shaky breath. "I swear on everything that I am, I will never raise a hand to you again."

"But I basically forced you to hit me." She nuzzled his neck.

"No, you didn't do anything but be yourself." He chuckled. "You're a little warrior."

Kat pulled away enough to wipe away his tears. She smiled at him. "Can we go home now?"

Bakura faked a flinch when she touched where she had hit him and chuckled again. "You sure do pack a punch, Miss Kitty. Yes, we can go home now."

He kissed her, and when he lifted his head they were back in his living room.

Kathy blushed at the compliment. "I…I love you…"

Bakura sucked in a breath and blinked. Then he kissed her again. "Kat…I love you, too."

**Awwww, Bakura said he loves her! –jumps up and down like a little girl in a toy store-**

**But, oh my. What a fight o: Bakura's gonna use her /what/ as a condom? Kinda creepy, there, Bakura…**

**Bad, Katherine, making your best friend cry like that! D: But….-LE GASP- ADENA IS BACK! Yaaaay :3**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**


	12. Kiss Me Like You Mean It

**Once again, we have a continuation…Lawl lol**

**Going back to Maira, after running away from Kat!**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**

**oh, look there-v Its a line break! YAY!**

* * *

><p>Maira ran into her room and slammed the door, throwing herself facedown onto her bed. She was still crying about what Kathy had said to her. After their fight, Maira had run all the way home, ignoring the tears running down her cheeks and the people she passed. Yugi had tried to stop her in the game shop to ask her what was wrong, but she'd just shook her head and ran past him.<p>

Maira sat up, turning so she was sitting with her back against the wall. She saw her journal sitting next to her and picked it up, throwing it against the wall. Right now, she didn't need it staring at her and reminding her of the man it was filled with.

"What if she's right?" Maira asked out loud.

She thought back to the past couple of weeks with Seto. She knew that he had only started talking to her because of her journal. Was that still the case—

Her thoughts were cut off by the Tetris theme being knocked out on her door. Thinking it was Kat, Maira glared at it. "Go away, Katherine!"

The door opened and a familiar female stepped inside. "Katherine? Have you been cheating on me, Maira?"

Maira gasped and stared at her in shock. "A—Ad—Adena!"

She jumped off of her bed and, without touching the floor, tackled Adena. Adena was knocked to the floor, the little pixie landing on top of her. She cried, "Where have you been the past two months!"

Adena sat up and cradled her crying friend in her lap. "The 1480s."

Maira temporarily stopped crying. "The…what?"

"The 1480s," Adena repeated. "I was summoned there by this creepy old guy. Seto was there, and your cousin was a king."

Maira frowned at her. "I'm confused…explain?"

"Well," Den shifted so that she was sitting next to Maira instead of under her. "Remember that Legendary Duelist of the Roses?"

Maira nodded.

"And you know how the history books say that it was a man with a sword?"

Another nod.

"Well, that was all wrong." Adena stood up and walked over to sit on Maira's bed. Maira scooted across the floor until she was sitting in front of her.

She crossed her legs. "What?"

"Yeah. It wasn't a man. It was me. And it wasn't a sword." Adena pulled a deck of cards out of a pouch attached to her wrist. "It was cards."

"He…You…What!" Maira frowned. "You're wearing a dress."

"See!" Adena laughed. "That proves it. Why would I wear a dress unless I'm telling the truth? Anyway, I wasn't a duelist before I left. Seto and Rex taught me."

Maira flinched little at that name, remembering what Kat had said. "S-Seto?"

Adena raised an eyebrow at her. "I know you like Kaiba, but why did you just stutter his name like that?"

Maira blushed and ducked her head. "N-no reason…"

"I know how long I've been gone. A lot can change in that amount of time." She leaned forward. "What happened?"

"H-he…Read the tenth page." Maira nodded to her journal. The tenth page spoke about how Seto had started to tease her after reading her journal, and the kiss he had given her on the lunch table.

Adena picked up the journal and flipped through it. "I'm in love by the way."

Maira gasped. "What?"

"Yep!" Den giggled and, after setting the journal down in her lap pulled a sketchbook out of the pack on her back and handed it to Maira. "Here."

She picked the journal up again as Maira took the sketch book and flipped it open. She stared at the page. "Den…This is Rex Raptor."

Adena was reading a page in Maira's journal. Her cheeks were pink. "Oh my. And I know! I met him when I decided to join Seto in the fight against your cousin."

"You still have to explain that! And, what are you reading?" Maira leaned up, trying to see the page.

Adena giggled and fanned herself with the now-closed journal. "You had sex with Kaiba. On the school roof!"

Maira gasped, her cheeks turning red. She squeaked, "You weren't supposed to read that!"

She reached for her journal but Adena held it out of her reach. "No! Keep looking through my sketchbook. There's a drawing that Pegasus did of Rex and I together. Anyway, why were you crying?"

Maira looked longingly at her journal before whimpering and looking back down at Adena's sketchbook. She bit her lip.

"Answer me, Maira. Does it have to do with Kaiba and this Katherine girl?"

Maira bowed her head more so her hair hid her eyes. "She's in the journal too. She and I became friends after you left, so she knows all about my Seto problems…The night before the..roof…I had a dream—"

"I already read the whole thing, Maira."

"I know." Maira looked back up; there were tears in her eyes. "But, that night I had another dream. This one was worse. Me and Seto had just—his phone rang again. This time he told me that even having sex with me was one of the single most disappointing things that had ever happened to him. And today…after school I was walking home with Kat and Ryou. She said something about Seto and I told her that at least he isn't unstable like Ryou. And Ryou is unstable! Anyway, she got really mad. S-she told me t-that—"

Maira cut herself off as she felt tears start to run down her cheeks. Adena slid off the bed and hugged her. "You can tell me."

Maira sniffed and hugged her back. "S-she said t-that Seto is j-just using me. That he has a lot of girls waiting at the mansion for h-him. T-that he doesn't care about anything t-that doesn't g-give him money or s-sex, and s-since I do n-neither, then h-he…"

Maira was crying now. Adena rubbed her back. "Wow. She doesn't sound like a real friend at all, Maira. And Seto's an ass. I understand how you feel about him, though."

Maira wiped her eyes on her coat sleeve and looked up at her. "But, what if she's right, Den? I mean, look at me! I'm not the type of girl he usually goes after. I'm too small, too shy, too guarded, too naïve…"

"What if I told you…" Adena stopped and sighed.

"What?" She sniffed.

"I know his taste in women, and I know it's not usually girls like you…But there has to be some reason he chose you over her. She's just jealous because you're Beauty and she's Beast."

Maira sighed and drew her knees up to wrap her arms around her legs. "No. He only started talking to me because he heard me, Kat and Ryou talking about him. Then he stole my journal and read it. He didn't start teasing me until after he read it."

Adena sighed, and then grinned impishly at her. "You said she's dating Ryou? Wanna fuck with their relationship?"

Maira stared at her. "No!"

"Why not!"

Maira thought of Bakura and held back a shiver. "Because he's happy with her!"

Adena sighed again. "She hurt you. Why not hurt her?"

"Den…You know I'm not like that." Maira remembered her past with her father's family and cringed.

"I know; you wouldn't be you if you were. But, I am."

Maira bit her lip and decided to change the subject. "You didn't finish telling me about Rex…"

Adena smiled at the name. "We're soul mates. It's complicated."

When she didn't say anymore, Maira frowned at her. Adena frowned back. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Explain it then!" She stood and sat on her bed, crossing her legs and resembling a little girl getting ready for story time.

Adena blushed. "Well, it all started when I joined the Rose Crusaders…"

_Adena sighed as she walked through a garden at the Crawford Estate with Rex Raptor. _

_Rex looked up and frowned at her. "What's your problem?"_

_She glanced at him. "I miss my friends and my home."_

_He pulled his beret lower over his forehead. "Why?"_

_She huffed. "Because everything wasn't so strange!"_

"_Strange?" He tilted his head at her._

"_Yeah." She shrugged. "But I guess my time would be strange to you. Everything was so ass-backwards there."_

_Rex frowned. "Everything was what? Your words are what's strange!"_

_Adena giggled. "Its just an expression."_

"_Oh…"_

"_So, do you have any friends?"_

_He glared. "Of course I do! Everyone who's a part of the Rose Crusaders!"_

"_Okay then," She crossed her arms. "Who's your best friend then? The one you can always count on? No matter what the cost."_

"_Weevil Underwood," he snorted. "Who's yours?"_

_Adena smiled. "Her name's Maira. She's a little shorter then you, but she has the biggest heart ever. She was my first real friend, too."_

_Rex laughed. "Shorter than me? What is she, twelve?"_

"_No! She's eighteen! I think it's a birth defect or something…"_

"_Huh?" He looked confused._

_She shook her head. "Don't worry about it."_

_He shrugged and she started to hum a song. He frowned. "What song are you humming?"_

"_A song I wrote."_

_He looked surprised. "I didn't know you could compose."_

_Adena giggled. "I wouldn't exactly call it composing, as much as providing words for music."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah. You're not gonna ask how it goes?"_

"_Should I?"_

_She blushed. "Yes."_

_He scratched his neck. "Okay then…How does it go?"_

_She started to sing, dancing a little. "Search over the valley, the mountains and you'll see; believing in yourself sets you free. Come on I'll give you romance, come on I'll give you paradise. Liberate the you that you keep inside"_ _She paused. "That's all that I have so far."_

_Rex blushed. She tilted her head. "What?"_

_He blushed more and rubbed his neck. "Would you…?"_

"_Would I what?"_

_He looked down. "Give me romance and paradise…?"_

"_I…I…" Adena blushed heavily and looked down, too. "Would you want me to?"_

"_I don't know." He looked up at her shyly through his bangs. "Only if you wanted to."_

_She giggled and started to sing again. " 'Fly me to the moon; let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me. Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever mo—' "_

_He cut her off my taking her hands in his, standing on his toes and kissing her. She blushed and kissed him back._

_She didn't know how long they were like that, but she soon heard footsteps walking up to them and someone clearing his throat. She blushed more and pulled away from him, turning to a _

_chuckling Pegasus._

"_My, my. What were you two doing?"_

"_I…We...Nothing!" Rex blushed._

_Pegasus laughed. "Oh, I know young love when I see it. Just try to be safe. Remember, she's the Rose Duelist. We can't have her getting pregnant."_

_Adena blushed. "Hey! It's not like that!"_

_Pegasus raised his brows, feigning a surprised look. "Oh it isn't? What is kissing to you then? _

_Kissing always leads to babies."_

"_I—She—Shut up, Pegasus!" Rex glared at the man._

"_Just so you know, there's a shed over there." He pointed to a small shack a little bit in the distance, on the other side of the garden. "There's garden tools in it, but you can just move those out of your way. Ta-ta!"_

_He walked away laughing and waving over his shoulder. Adena turned bright red; Rex turned redder than her._

_She turned to him and grinned. "Well, then. How about a quick duel in the shed?"_

_Rex jumped and turned to her. "Ah! Uhm. Do you want to?"_

_She giggled before snatching his beret off his head and running toward the shed._

"_Hey! Give that back!" He ran after her._

"_You gotta earn it!"_

_He caught up to her, standing in the doorway and panting. He glared at her. "Earn it how?"_

"_How do you think?" She pulled him against her and kissed him, reaching behind him to close and lock the shed door._

_He froze before turning and pushing her against the door and deepening the kiss._

"So…What? You two had sex in a shed?" Maira bit the tip of her finger to keep from giggling.

Adena blushed and giggled, but didn't answer.

Maira giggled. "Well?"

"A lady never kisses and tells!"

Maira laughed and almost fell off the bed.

Adena blushed. "So. What else is there?"

"Well." Maira tilted her head. "You said that Seto was there?"

"Oh yeah! Look what he gave me!" Adena pulled a pendent out from under her neckline. It had a white rose engraved on it.

"That's so pretty!" Maira reached out to touch it. She turned it over and read the words engraved on the back. " 'Man was born to die.' What's the mean?"

"I don't know. But he said that his descendents are forever in my debt."

Maira jumped slightly. "W-why?"

"I saved his life." Adena blushed slightly. "And other things…"

"O-other things…?"

"Nothing sexual, I swear! Just…" Adena looked down. "He sort of swore his undying love to me…"

Maira squeaked and looked hurt.

Adena looked at her and gasped. She hugged her. "Oh, Maira! No, look, I'm not interested in him! I want Rex Raptor, remember? Besides, it wasn't Seto Kaiba. It was his ancestor, Seto Rosenkreuz."

"But…" Maira hugged her back. "But what about what he said about his descendents…?"

Adena shrugged. "I guess that it means that as long as I have the pendent his descendents will owe me. But he doesn't know he's related to the guy. Seto was adopted, remember?"

Maira flinched when Adena said 'adopted'. "Y-yeah…"

Adena stretched. "Look, it's late. I better get home to sort out the bills and whatnot."

Maira nodded. "Okay. Are you gonna start school again tomorrow?"

Adena gave a mournful sigh. "Sadly, yes."

Maira laughed. "Well, it's a good thing we're seniors this year, right?"

Adena laughed and hugged her again. "Yeah."

Maira hugged her back. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"See ya."

Adena waved and walked away, leaving Maira to think about both Setos.

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp! Adena went back to the 1480s? Woooow! And fell in love with Rex Raptor :D With possible bow-chica-bow-wow in a shed…-chuckles-<strong>

**But, poor Maira…to learn that the man she's in love with fell in love with her best friend centuries earlier? Aww D:**

**ALSO VERY GOOD NEWS! On the xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx account, the story pretty much stopped here to do technical issues with the FanFiction website. So now that I have a new FanFiction, I can now add more chapters! Who else is jumping in joy with me? Lawl, stay tuned for the long-awaited 13****th**** chapter!**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**


	13. Fetish  LackOfABetterTitle!

**Ta-da! Chapter 13, as promised :3**

**Okay, so, as we all know, Maira's pregnant, and her and Seto are FINALLY together, right? Right :3 Just in case you needed to be refreshed on what's going on –insert heart here-**

**By the way, this one ends kind of…anxious? I think that's the right word… D:**

**Just a warning.**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx **

"Why am I here again?"

Maira laughed, both at Seto's expression as he asked the question and Kathy's answering glare. "Because, Bakura said he wanted to talk to you."

Seto glared at Bakura, who smirked at him. "Don't think I forgot about Battle City, Bakura."

Maira looked between the two of them as she chewed on a French fry. "What happened at Battle City?"

Seto turned to her and glared at the fry. "Don't eat those; they're bad for you. He broke into my tournament, lied, cheated, and ate most of the food on the blimp. This guy eats a lot; when he wasn't eating he was in a coma—"

Kathy cut him off to look at Bakura. "Wait, you never told me you were in a coma!"

Bakura wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smirked again at Seto. "You have plenty of money. It wasn't as if you had to worry about the profits."

The couple laughed. Maira smiled and laid her journal down next to her fries, then picked one up and started to raise it to her mouth. Seto took it from her and threw it in the trash.

"Stop eating those."

She pouted at him. "But, Seto, I'm crav—"

She blushed and looked around to see if anyone had heard her, then picked up another fry.

"Watch what you say." He glared and snatched the fry out of her mouth, tossing it to join the other one in the trash. "Stop eating those! Here. Eat this."

He pushed his healthy lunch in front of her. She looked down at it like a little girl faced with a huge plate of broccoli, and then pouted up at him. "But…But, Seto, I need them!"

She tried to push his lunch back toward him, but her pushed it back in front of her. "I don't care what you need—I…I mean….Awe fuck…"

Seto stopped talking at Maira's hurt expression. Kathy looked at Bakura, thinking that she was glad that she and Bakura weren't in Seto and Maira's situation.

Bakura snorted. "Some boyfriend you are."

"Hey!" Seto turned from Maira's hurt look to Bakura's smirk. He growled, "Shut your mouth before I come across the table and fuck it!"

Maira gasped and stared at Seto. Kathy sighed dramatically and turned to Maira. "Maira, what is it with guys and oral? I mean seriously!"

Seto gave a disgusted growl and sat back in his seat. Picking up Maira's journal and pencil, he opened it to the last page.

"Hey!" Maira reached for her journal.

Seto held it out of her reach—which wasn't far—and raised an eyebrow at her. "I've already read it before. What's the big deal?"

Maira blushed and glared at him, then picked up two of her fries. She threw one at him, which almost hit him in the eye, and bit the end of the other one.

"Stop eating those!" He turned his attention to the journal as he moved the point of the pencil over the page, drawing something. "By the way, I read somewhere that you will be experiencing fatigue soon."

"No! The bab—I need them—" She was cut off by a yawn.

Seto smirked. "Told you."

Adena, who had been quiet until now, spoke up. "Hey, Maira? Kathy?"

"Yes?"

"What's up?'

"Out of the three of us," Adena pointed to herself, then to Maira, then to Kathy. "Why is it that I'm the only one that's still single?"

Maira brought another fry to her mouth. "Because you haven't asked Rex out yet…?"

Seto sighed and yanked the fry from her hand. He grabbed the tray in front of her with the rest of them on it and dumped it into the trash.

Maira squeaked and pouted at him. "Seto! Why'd you do that!"

"They're bad for Hina."

She blinked and stared blankly at him. "Hina?"

Adena was waving her hands at Maira. "Hellooooo? Back to me? I'm the girl! He should ask me out!"

Seto and Maira were ignoring her. Kathy and Bakura were trying not to laugh.

Seto stared at Maira, and then pointed at her stomach. "You know. Hina."

Her eyes widened a little as she laid her hand over her belly. "Oh!

Seto looked away, back to the picture he had made in her journal. His cheeks were suspiciously red. "Retard…"

Bakura cleared his throat to cover a laugh and turned to Adena. "Rex? But he's so short and scrawny; his head must come up to your tits!"

"Bakura!" Kathy punched him in the arm.

Maira was still focused on Seto. She hit his arm and glared. "I didn't know you already named her!"

"You never asked."

"See?" Adena pointed at both of her friends. "I wanna be an abuser too! I feel so left out!"

Maira giggled and looked at Adena. "Maybe you should hit him and see what he does?"

"That's a great idea!" Adena stood and ran off to find Rex.

Maira and Kathy laughed at Adena. Maira turned back to Seto. "You still could have told me."

"So, you're saying you don't like my mother's name?"

She gasped. "I didn't say that!"

"It was implied."

Maira glared, getting defensive. "I just asked!"

"Uh-huh. Sure."

She growled and changed the subject. "You owe me fries."

"And you owe me a hand job." He smirked. "At the least."

"So!" Maira blushed bright red and turned away from him, crossing her arms under her breasts. Seto smirked as the pose pushed her breasts against her shirt. She looked over her shoulder at him and saw his smirk. She glared. "What?"

"Nothing."

She glared at him again, then turned back toward him and pouted. "Go get me some more fries…"

"No."

"Why!"

He sighed. "They're. Bad. For. Hina."

She punched his arm again, not caring that it didn't hurt him at all. "_Hina_ is the one that wants them!"

Seto held back a laugh, which was hard for even him to do with the look she was giving him. "You liar. Hina doesn't know what she wants."

Maira growled and grabbed his collar, pulling him down until their eyes were level. She hissed, "You try getting pregnant and see what kinds of cravings your baby makes you have!"

They heard Bakura and Kathy struggling not to laugh at them. The two stood and, wrapping their arms around each other, walked away.

Maira's eyes narrowed.

Seto shrugged. "Great. Perfect. I would love to."

Maira huffed and let go of his shirt collar. She turned back to the table to reach for her journal before remembering that he had it. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you have my journal?"

He smirked and handed it to her. "Go to the last page."

Her eyes were still narrowed in suspicion as she took her journal and opened it. When she saw what he had done, all of her anger and frustration towards him evaporated. She gasped at the drawing of two Blue-Eyes White Dragons and the baby Dragon between them. "S-Seto…"

He smiled at her. "I drew it myself."

Maira laughed softly; she was still looking at the drawing. "Of course you did. Who else has an obsession with Blue Eyes? Or steals my journal on a regular basis?"

Seto thought about it briefly. "Adena?"

She laughed again and looked up at him. She knew that Adena had read certain parts of it—Maira had handed the journal to her to read those parts- but Seto was the only one who knew everything that was between the covers. "No. Only you have seen _everything_ that's inside it."

He smirked. "I knew that."

Maira huffed at him and looked back down at the drawing, smiling.

Seto laid his arm across the back of her chair and leaned closer so he could look at the drawing with her. "You're so emotional."

She looked up at him and stared. "I'm pregnant!"

Seto covered her mouth. "Keep it down, will you?"

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. She bit his hand.

He smirked, a spark entering his eyes. "Oh, yeah, just like that. You know how I like it."

Maira gasped and, blushing, pulled back. He smirked at her. She frowned, looking so adorable that Seto had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from kissing her. "Wait…what does biting do to make you like it?"

Seto blinked at her and hoped that she was kidding. When she just stared at him, he sighed. "Have you ever heard of the word 'fetish'?"

She nodded slowly.

"Do you know what it means?"

She shook her head slowly.

Seto sighed again. "It means something causes you to become sexually excited."

Maira blushed. "How?"

He looked around at the empty table, wishing someone was still there to explain it for him. When he looked back at her, she had her head tilted and was biting the tip of her index finger. "Like…Like how Adena gets sexual satisfaction out of being hit. I like being bitten."

Maira blushed and turned toward him, resting her arm on top of the one he still had on the back of her chair. Her fingers unconsciously drew circles on his arm. "But…Why?"

"It triggers some carnal desire. Like this…" Seto leaned toward her and licked, then lightly bit, the side of her neck. Maira gasped and arched her neck. Seto pulled back and smirked. "Exactly."

Maira blushed more and relaxed her hold on his arm, which she hadn't known had been clinging. Then, what he had said about Adena hit her. He knew that Adena like to be hit? But how unless…Thinking of Adena and his ancestor, Maira bit her lip. " H-how do you know what Adena likes…?"

Seto pulled back, looking both startled and confused. "I…I don't know."

Maira tilted her head. "Then how do you know she likes to be hit?"

He shook his head, still puzzled. "I don't know. Something in me just knows, I guess. Just like I know that Pegasus likes to role play."

Maira frowned, looking confused again. "Pegasus likes to what?"

Seto sighed again, running his free hand over his face in mock exasperation. "Role play. Its when you dress up and act like something or someone else. Like if you were to dress up as a bunny girl and let me have sex with you while you're still dressed like that."

Her eyes widened and she turned red. "Ooooooh…"

"Yeah."

Maira bit her lip and looked down. She wanted to ask, but wasn't sure how.

"Any more questions?"

She jumped a little and looked up. What'd he do, read her mind or something? She blushed more. "Do you…Do you like role play?"

"That depends." Seto smirked and leaned forward slightly. "Would you be willing to dress up as Dark Magician Girl and let me take you from behind over my desk in my office from behind?"

Maira gasped and jumped; she hadn't been expecting him to ask that! "I…you…I…uhm…"

He smiled and sat back. "I take that as a yes."

"I…uhm…" Blushing more, she looked down at her lap.

"So, tomorrow, then?"

Maira gasped, her eyes flying to his. "W-what?"

Seto looked thoughtful. "I wonder how long it'll take the costume designer for Kaiba Land to design it…Today's Friday, and he has nothing else to do, so it shouldn't take long."

Her eyes widened. "You…You really want to…?"

"Depends." Smirk. "Do you have plans for tomorrow? Oh, no? Well, it doesn't matter anyway. You're coming over."

Maira shook her head when he asked about her plans. She bit the tip of her finger. "But… What about Mokuba?"

He frowned a little. "Let's see…Oh! I know. I'll send him to hang out with Adena and Kathy."

"But Bakura will be with them and he doesn't like Mokuba."

Seto sighed. He was hoping it wouldn't have come to this…" I'll turn on Pokémon. I hate it, and I don't like him watching it. He'll sit in front of the TV until he passes out."

She bit her lip. "Will that keep him from…?"

"From walking in on us?" She nodded. "Yes."

"But, what if he starts to ask questions, like why I'm there to see you?" She tilted her head. "He doesn't know about us. He still thinks that you hate me."

Seto ignored that last sentence and glared at her. "Look, I'll turn on Pokemon; he won't notice that he's even breathing until I turn it off."

Maira had to suppress a giggle at his desperateness to get her to his mansion. " Wouldn't he notice that I'm there and that I'm _not_ there to play with him?"

"No." His eyes narrowed at her. "And I want you in my home office no later than noon. The costume should be ready by then."

She couldn't hold back her giggle this time. "Why noon?"

"Because I said so."

Maira giggled again at his fierce expression. She suddenly felt something in her belly and squeaked, looking down at it.

Seto stared at her. "What is it?"

Maira, thinking it had been Hina, smiled up at him. "Its Hina. I felt her move."

Seto gasped, his blue eyes widening. "That's crazy. She's not even 6 weeks; there's no way we should be feeling her yet."

Maira ignored the warm feeling she had gotten when he's said 'we' and frowned, looking down at her belly. She rubbed her hand over it. "A-are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

She bit her lip and moved the hand she still had on Seto's arm to join the other one on her stomach. She looked up at Seto, unable to hide the worry in her violet eyes. "S-Seto, do you think something's wrong?"

"Yes. I'll call the doctor that I picked out." He noticed the panicy look in her eyes and moved the hand on the back of her chair to rub her back. "But don't panic. Stress is bad."

Maira bit her lip as she felt tears come to her eyes.

"I'll be there with you…" _Please don't let her cry…I hate it when she cries!_

Tears started to roll down her cheeks. He held back a groan as he pulled her into a hug. Maira clung to him, trying not to cry in front of the entire cafeteria. "S-Seto…I-I'm scared…"

"Don't be, Maira…I'm sure its nothing."

She sniffed. "R-really?"

Seto buried his face in her hair and told the biggest lie he had ever told. "Yes."

**Oooo, Seto likes biting AND role play? Oh yes ;3**

**But, but, but….-SAD FACE- What's wrong with Hina? **

**Stay tuned to find out D:**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**


	14. Send A Message To The Unborn Child

**Okay, so. This one takes place the day after the last one. If you remember correctly, this is Saturday, A.K.A...the day Seto wanted Maira in his office! Sadly, that's not gonna happen. Poor Seto. Lol.**

**Anyway, this is a sad chapter :(**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**

* * *

><p>Seto sighed and draped his arm on the back of the couch behind Maira. "Why did you have to invite your friends to my house?"<p>

"Because, my room at home isn't big enough, and your _mansion_ has more than enough room. Besides, Mokuba said that I could!" Maira smiled at Mokuba, who was seated on her other side on the long couch, and ruffled his hair.

Mokuba saw his brother's glare and slouched down, hiding behind Maira. "Oh, come on, Big Brother! Don't be mad!"

"Shut up, Mokuba." Seto's gaze went behind Maira and Mokuba to Bakura, who was walking through the living room doorway with an arm load of food. "Go put all of that back!"

Kathy laughed from the other couch. "He won't."

Bakura dumped his stolen food on the couch between Kathy and Adena, and then turned to smirk at Seto. "Screw you."

Maira laughed, then, realizing what he had said to Mokuba, turned and hit Seto's arm. "Seto! Don't tell your brother to shut up!"

Adena smirked at the magazine she was reading. "Talk about a delayed reaction, Maira."

Maira laughed and yanked the pillow Seto was leaning against out from behind him and threw it at Adena.

Seto glared at her. "Hey!"

Maira giggled. "Sorry, Seto!"

Adena, who had blocked the pillow, set her magazine aside and said in her best Duncan McCloud voice, "Maira. There can be only one Highlander."

"Let's do this then!" Maira stood and picked up one of Mokuba's toy swords, kicking the other one toward Adena.

Kathy tossed a pillow at both girls. "Don't forget your shields."

The girls laughed and held their makeshift shields in front of them.

"Just don't break anything!" That was from Mokuba, who was laughing on the couch.

Adena mimicked a character from _The Princess Bride_: "My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

Kathy laughed. "I love that movie!"

Maira, laughing, lunged at Adena. Adena dodged and ran her fake sword along Maira's shield arm. Maira cried out like it had hurt and dropped her 'shield', slicing at Adena's sword arm. Adena cried out and switched arms before dragging her sword across Maira's back.

Suddenly, Maira gasped and dropped her sword, her arms going around her middle. She saw Seto sit up straight, immediately getting concerned.

"Maira?" Adena panted. She gestured to the sword Maira had dropped. "Maira? Hey, come on…"

Maira bit her lip and started to reach for the sword. A searing pain shot through her middle. She cried out at the pain and doubled over.

"Maira!" Seto shot up off the couch and grabbed her before she fell. "Maira? Say something!"

"Big Brother, what's happening?" Mokuba had gotten off the couch right after Seto had.

"Bakura!" Kathy threw her phone at him. "Call the hospital!"

"I don't know, Mokuba." Seto heard Maira whimper; felt her shiver. Fighting the urge to panic, Seto pulled Maira close. "You're going to be alright, Maira. I promise. Just breathe."

Adena, who was on Maira's other side, bit her nail nervously. "Let's get her to the couch."

Seto nodded and stepped back a little to help Maira to the couch. Maira shook her head and, gasping, clutched his arm. "S-Seto! Th-the baby!"

He froze. "Wh-what?"

She looked p at him; her violet eyes were full of desperation. She was crying. "S-something's wrong w-with Hina!"

Seto paled. "Don't say t hat, Maira! You'll be fine. _Both_ of you."

She whimpered and buried her face in his chest.

Bakura came back into the room and tossed Kathy's phone on the couch. "Ambulance is on the way."

Adena and Kathy stood behind Maira. Kathy rubbed her hand up and down Maira's back. "Just hang in there, Maira…"

_[IN THE HOSPITAL ROOM]_

Maira was pacing the small room, feeling like a caged tiger. Back and forth, from one wall to the next. Finally, she came to a stop in front of Seto, who was seated on the edge of the hospital bed. "Seto…I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be worried about." Seto pulled her forward until she was standing between his knees.

She still looked terrified. "But, yesterday after school! The doctor told us nothing was wrong. He said I was perfectly healthy!"

"Maira, you're just getting your appendix removed." She didn't look relieved. "I've had it done."

That last part seemed to calm her. She rested one of her hands on her belly, reaching for his hand with the other. "Are you sure?"

He laced their fingers together. "Positive."

Maira smiled. "You know that positive means pregnant, right?"

"That's why I said it." Seto moved her back far enough for him to stand. "I'm going to tell the others that you're about to go into surgery. They're in the waiting room. We're going to be right there."

Maira looked to where he was pointing through the small window in the door leading to the corridor. Seeing Kathy pacing back and forth in front of a seated Bakura, just like she had with Seto, made her smile. She nodded and hugged Seto.

_[3-5 HOURS LATER]_

"Mr. Kaiba." The doctor walked up to the group of pacing, sitting, and –in Bakura's case—napping teens. "Miss Mito will be alright; we were able to get to her appendix in time. But…"

Seto stood slowly. He didn't like the way that the doctor was avoiding looking him in the eye. "But what?"

"We…" The doctor sighed and looked down at his clipboard. "I'm so sorry. The fetus…It was…"

"Stop." Seto raised his hand. "Don't finish what you're about to say. You're going to tell me that she lost the baby, aren't you?"

"Yes." Finally, the doctor met his gaze—his now icy gaze. "Her body just wasn't strong enough to carry it."

Seto felt like his knees were going to give out. He sat back down, resting his elbows on his knees and staring at the floor.

Kathy and Adena came to stand on either side of him. Kathy rested her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Seto. Everything's going to be fine."

Adena looked up at the doctor. "Maira's okay, right, Doc?"

The doctor nodded. "She's still unconscious, but you can go in to see her if you—"

Seto shot up from his chair and pushed past the doctor, calling over his shoulder at Adena and Kathy to not follow him. He came to a stop at Maira's bed side. His eyes moved over her, coming to a stop at her stomach. _Hina…_

"Seto…?"

Seto jumped and looked back up at her face. Her violet eyes were open, looking at him in concern. He reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair off of her face. "Hey. No, don't move. Just rest."

Maira started to say something, and then stopped. Her gaze sharpened when she noticed how pale he was. "Seto? Wh-what's wrong?"

Seto carefully sat on the edge of the narrow bed. Leaning over, he sighed and kissed the top of her head. "It…"

She grabbed the edges of his coat with both hands. "Seto, what's wrong?"

"Maira…"

She was starting to panic. "Where's everyone else?"

"I told them not to come in." He kissed her forehead. "Maira, please calm down. You might bust your stitches or something."

Maira suddenly remembered Seto looking at her stomach when she had woken up; the look in his eyes when he'd turned to her. Her fingers tightened in his coat. "Seto, what's wrong with Hina?"

Seto sighed and, carefully, wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I'm sorry, Maira. Your body wasn't strong enough…"

Her eyes filled with tears. "H-Hina…?"

Seto kissed her temple, refusing to answer her. Maira choked on a sob and buried her face against his neck. Seto held her, rubbing her back, until she stopped crying.

Maira was the one to pull away. "I'm sorry…"

He frowned. "For what?"

Her eyes filled with tears again. "F-for not being able to c-carry Hina…"

"Maira, this happens all the time." He kissed her temple again. "It's not your fault."

She sniffed, looking down. "But, if I wasn't so small…"

Seto chuckled. "Maira, do you know how my mother died?"

Maira started. Looking back up at him, she shook her head. He swept her hair behind her ear. "She died because she wasn't strong enough. She gave Mokuba her life. Maira, I don't know what I would have done if it had been the same way with you. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Seto…" She hugged him.

He hugged her back before pulling away so he could look her in the eye, becoming Serious Seto. "Maira, there are two people in my life that actually mean something to me. Do you know who those people are?"

She smiled. "Mokuba and yourself?"

Seto laughed and flicked her nose. "No, you little idiot. You and Mokuba."

Just then, Adena could be heard outside the door.

"Shut up, Kathy. I don't care if he told us to stay out! He's had enough time alone with her." The door opened and Adena came into the room, walking up to the couple. "Well, it looks like you're feeling better. Hey, have you been crying?"

"No!" Maira used the edge of Seto's coat to wipe the evidence from her cheeks.

Seto chuckled at her before turning to Adena. "Time for you to go, Adena."

Adena shook her fist at Maira in mock anger. "There's no crying in baseball!"

Maira laughed and took Seto's hand in hers. "Let her stay, Seto?"

"She laughed; I can stay." Adena made herself comfortable on the end of the bed, sitting cross-legged.

Seto sighed and, after glaring at Adena, said, "Do you mind if I get something to drink?"

Maira smiled at him. "Not if you bring me back some water…?"

"Sure." He narrowed his eyes at Adena, who had been making faces at him. "I'll be back."

Adena smirked. "I'm sure you will, Terminator."

Maira coughed to cover her laugh as Seto left the room.

"Heh, _Terminator_ reference." Adena shifted to get more comfortable. "I wonder when you'll be able to go ho—Dude!"

"I don't kn—what?" Maira jumped when Adena suddenly yelled 'dude' and flailed her arms.

Adena leaned forward excitedly. "Why couldn't you be like, The Bride?"

Maira frowned. "What?"

"In _Kill Bill_! She got shot in the head, survived, went into a coma, had her baby, woke up five years later and went on a killing spree to get her baby back."

Maira blinked and stared at her, wondering if her best friend had lost her mind. "So…You want me to get shot or something?"

"Nooo!" Adena waved her arms. "She went all Rambo to get her baby back. Then the father ended up having her! If something like that would have happened instead…Oh, that would have been so cool!"

Maira couldn't help but to laugh. She pulled on her stitches and flinched, covering them with her hand. "Ooow, don't make me laugh!"

Adena squeaked. "Sorry!"

She smiled. "It's okay."

"I had mine removed when I was six."

"Really?" Maira looked up in surprise. "You too?"

"Yep. The doctor told my mother that if I had been taken to the hospital any later, I would have died."

"Wow…" Maira thought of the doctor from the night before who had told her and Seto that nothing was wrong.

"Yep. We just thought it was a fever."

Just then, Seto walked into the room, carrying a steaming cup of coffee and a bottle of water.

Maira beamed at him and held her hand out for the water. "Thank you!"

Seto walked over to her and handed her the bottle. "Look, I hate leaving you like this, but I have to go. Adena, can you stay with her?"

"Leave me money so I can eat and I'd love to."

Maira looked up at Seto, hurt entering her eyes. "You have to go?"

"I have to work. I got a call from Mokuba saying that I'm needed at the office. You can see it from here." He pointed out the window to the skyscraper. "And I can see the hospital."

"Oh…" Maira looked out the window at Kaiba Corp. She didn't want him to go, but was relieved that she could see his office from across the city.

Seto pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, took out a twenty dollar bill, and handed it to Adena. "Call me if you need to."

Maira smiled at Seto. "Bye, Set—Oh! Are you coming back?"

"I'll be back tomorrow." Seto returned his wallet to his back pocket. "I'm taking Mokuba to school. I'll be here after I know he's actually in class."

She laughed. "Bring me my journal! It's on your desk in your room at the mansion."

He smirked. "I will."

Seto bent and kissed her. Then, giving Adena one last glare, walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Q.Q Who else wanted to cry? I'm sorry, Seto and Maira, but I had to do it... ;_;<strong>

**Please review!**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**


	15. Confusing The Thoughts In My Head!

**So sorry for the long wait! Enjoy :3**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**

Four months has gone by since Maira and Seto had lost Hina.

Maira was still, though not as much, feeling the effects of losing a baby. To make matters worse, their second period Anatomy class started learning about sex education the day that Maira was given leave to go back to school. When the teacher started talking about pregnancies and the risks to teenage girls -the prick had been looking at her when he was talking about this- Maira had to go out of the classroom. Seto and Adena both went with her, ignoring the outraged teacher, and took her to the roof. Every day for about a week, this would happen. Soon the roof became the group of teens' hangout.

The past four months also hadn't helped with Maira's confusion about Seto. He was still acting like the same old Seto: hot one minute, cold the next. Occasionally he would be the Seto he was at the hospital: caring and worried about her. Or, at least, he seemed like he was worried about her; Maira could never tell if it was real worry or her own hopelessly romantic mind playing tricks on her.

Maira was brought out of her thoughts when Adena, sitting across from her at the lunch table, suddenly broke the silence.

"So, I hear that Pegasus is holding some kind of charity thing for duelists?" She was looking at Kathy when she said it.

Kathy nodded. "Yep. Sure enough."

Rex-who had begun to hang out with them after Adena's little fit about wanting to be an abuser in a relationship…- said from Adena's side, "But, it's only for duelists."

Maira closed her ever-present journal and looked up. "So, I can't go?"

"Sorry, babe." Seto leaned back in his chair and laid his arm on the back of hers. "Mokuba's not even going."

"That's not fair!" She stared at him. "Why can't he go if he's a duelist?"

Adena laughed. "Isn't he, like, twelve?"

Everyone laughed. Seto smiled at Maira. "Maira, can you watch Mokuba for me until I get back?"

Maira gasps and looked up at him. "You're going?"

"Of course," he scoffed.

Kathy spoke up from Maira's other side. "I'm going too. And so is Bakura, right, Bakura?"

Rex shifted uncomfortably. "I think everyone's going but you, Maira."

Maira squeaked and looked around the table at all of them. "So, I'm gonna be alone?"

Adena smiled nervously at her, trying to help. "Hey, you'll have Mokuba!"

"Well, yeah, but…" She looked at Seto. "When's his bed time?"

"I try to get him into bed by at least ten, on school nights."

Rex smirked. "Aw, such a good mommy!"

Seto leaned over and smacked Rex in the back of the head. Adena, holding back a laugh, glared at Seto. "Hey, be nice!"

Maira couldn't help but smile. "And when's the charity thing over?"

Kathy shrugged. "Well, it starts at eight-"

Adena smirked and cut her off. "And knowing Pegasus, there's no telling when the lights will go off and he'll release the hounds."

Bakura laughed and crossed his arms. "Miss Kitty, what dress are you gonna wear?"

Kathy blushed "I, uhm, forgot that it's formal…"

Maira laughed and, temporarily forgetting about being left alone in Seto's mansion while having to wait for hours until he got home, turned to Kathy. "Do you have a formal dress?"

"No!"

Adena laughed. "Neither do I!"

Maira leaned forward excitedly. "I'll help! And, Den, I know what dress you can wear…"

Maira laughed at Adena's blush. Adena cleared her throat. "Formal, Maira. Knowing Pegasus, if the girls aren't in ball gowns, he'll rage."

"But, Den, Pegasus will _love_ that dress!"

Seto smirked at Rex. "Little Rexy needs a dress too."

Maira laughed. Rex tried to jump over the table at Seto-Bakura smirked at his futile attempts-, but was held back by an also laughing Adena. "Seto! I'm smaller than Rex!"

"Yeah, but you're a girl." He smirked and winked at her. "You're supposed to be small."

"Anyway!" Adena cut Maira off as she was about to say something. "Maira, I know he'll love that dress, but that doesn't mean I'll wear it. I want…I want a long, flowy dress."

"Hm." Maira frowned slightly in thought. Then she perked up and bounced excitedly in her chair; Seto held back a grin at her childishness. "Then what about that pretty red one?"

Kathy cleared her throat and waved her arms. "Just putting this out there, but…I'm dating a thief. And now I have in my possession a little piece of plastic that has access to Seto Kaiba's bank account."

"What the fuck?" Seto stared at the credit card Kathy was holding up between her index and middle finger. "How'd you get that?"

Maira blinked in surprise. "How _did_ you get that?"

"She just said she's dating a thief." Adena said. She rolled her eyes at Seto. "Idiot."

Maira kicked Bakura under the table, who smirked at her.

Rex, who appeared to be talking to himself, said, "I'm gonna need a suit too…and maybe some new shoes…"

Seto glared at Rex. "Can it, Princess Rex."

Everyone but Rex laughed. Adena suddenly perked up and looked at Kathy and Maira. "I say we ditch the rest of the day and go shopping."

Maira grinned and tilted her head. "We should!"

She started to stand, but Seto grabbed a handful of her barely-shoulder length hair and kept her down. "There's no 'we', Maira. You're staying in school."

Maira pouted up at him. "But, Seto, they need my help!"

"That's right!" Kathy stood and placed her hands on her hips. "We need her, Kaiba!"

"'No' means 'No'."

"No," Rex spoke up. "In your world, Kaiba, no means 'Yes, fuck me harder!"

Seto leaned over and dead legged Rex. "Fine, Maira, go with them. But, be careful."

"Thank you!" Maira kissed him.

Adena glared at Seto and wrapped her arms around Rex. "Kaiba, you dick!"

Kathy held back a giggle. Maira glared at Adena. "He is not!"

Rex, who was holding back tears and clutching his leg, groaned. "Yeah, he is."

Maira retaliated by kicking Rex's other leg. Adena kicked her back and stood, dragging Rex away before Seto had a chance to hurt her.

"Ow!"

Bakura jumped over the table to hold Seto back, who had been in the process of going after Adena and Rex for hurting Maira. Kathy laughed and stood, motioning for Maira to follow her. Maira stood, kissed Seto's cheek, and followed Kathy.

"Let me go!" Seto growled and fought against Bakura's arms. "I'll murder both of them!"

Bakura smirked and tightened his hold.

_[IN THE DRESS SHOP]_

"How did I get sucked into this?" Rex whined as he looked around the dress shop.

"Because, you insulted my boyfriend." Maira turned from the rack she was looking at to glare at him.

Kathy laughed and smirked. "That and you wanna see Adena in a sexy dress."

"I do not!" The poor boy blushed

Maira laughed and turned back to the dress rack. "Yes you do!"

"And why not?" Adena turned to him with her hands on her hips. "Am I not sexy enough for you? Just because I'm not a walking set of tits like Mai Valentine?"

The three girls laughed at the expression on Rex's face. Kathy, still chuckling a little, turned to Maira. "Maira, are you getting a dress too?"

Maira sighed; eyeing a pretty blue dress that looked like it would actually fit her small frame. "What's the point? I can't go."

"So?" Adena grinned. "We're spending Kaiba money! And I know you well enough to know that you want an elegant dress too."

"That's true…" Maira fingered the fabric on the navy blue dress. Biting her lip, she tilted her head at the girls. "You really think I should?"

"Duh!"

"Of course!"

Maira smiled and took the dress down off the rack. "I'll go try it on then!"

Rex leaned against the wall. "And while Kaiba's pretending to enjoy himself, you can convince his little brother to help you set up a romantic scene in his bedroom, and you can dance with him in your pretty dress to _Open Arms_."

"Dude, that dress is so pretty!" Adena told Maira. She turned to Rex. "The Journey song? That's so romantic!"

Maira stopped on her way to the changing room to grin at Rex. "That's a great idea, Rexy!"

She laughed at his expression when she'd borrowed Seto's 'nickname' for him. She hugged him and continued on her way to the changing room.

"You gonna need help zipping it up, Maira?" Kathy looked over one of the racks at her.

"No, the zipper only goes halfway up the back. Thank you, though!" Maira said over her shoulder before closing the door.

Five minutes later, Maira came back out of the dressing room, smiling down at the dress and smoothing her hands over the velvety material. The dress fit her like a glove, emphasizing her greatest "assets". The navy blue of the dress brought out the darker shade of blue in her hair, which in turn brought out the violet in her eyes.

"What do you think?"

The girls turned to her and gasped. "It's so perfect!"

Maira blushed. "Really?"

Adena nodded. "You're getting it. We'll get you opera gloves too."

Maira beamed at them and returned to the dressing room. Ten minutes later, she came back out with the dress draped over her arm.

"Now then." Adena turned to Rex. "Time to get Rex a suit. I was thinking black with rex—I mean _red_ accents."

Maira tilted her head. "Rex accents?"

Adena blushed. "I said red!"

Maira and Kathy laughed at her, then again when Rex blushed and looked down at his shoes. Kathy, turning back to the dresses she had been looking at, said, "I wonder what Bakura and Kaiba are gonna wear."

Maira blushed a little and looked down at her dress. "Seto will probably wear his new black and blue one…"

Adena looked up. "He's not wearing white?"

She blushed more. "He wants to wear it, so I guess that's what he has planned. He got it cause it—"

Rex smirked and cut her off. "It matches your hair."

The three girls turned to stare at him. He looked back at them nervously. "What…?"

Adena raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure you're not gay?"

"Wh-what?"

Kathy placed a hand on her hip. "Adena's right. Maira says that Kaiba has a new suit that he wants to wear, and you immediately say that it matches her hair."

Maira giggled at Rex's expression.

"I'm not gay!"

Kathy changed the subject. "So, Adena, me and Bakura are going as a couple. Who are you going with?"

"Are you going with Rex?" Maira leaned back against a wall and tilted her head.

Adena blushed and began to dig through the dresses behind her. "You don't _have_ to have a date, you know."

"So you're going alone?" Kathy feigned a horrified expression. "Who are you? The Adena I know doesn't like showing up without a hot guy on her arm!"

Maira giggled. "That's why she drags Rex around!"

Adena, embarrassed and flustered, pulled a random bright orange dress from the rack. "What about this one? I like this one. I'm gonna go try it on."

Maira smirked. "You don't like that color."

Adena made a sound suspiciously close to a growl and returned the dress to the rack. She saw another one. She pulled it off the rack and, smirking, held it up so Maira could see it. "Remind you of anything, Maira?"

Maira looked up at the light blue gown with a slit going up to the hip. Her eyes dropped to the two white roses on the top corner of the slit. She grinned and looked at Rex. "What else does it remind you of, Den?"

Rex tilted his head. Kathy looked confused. Adena frowned. "What?"

"I'll tell you two later." Maira blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and pulled a pink dress off a nearby rack and held it up to Kathy.

"Yeah, okay. And I'm not wearing pink." Suddenly, she flailed her arms. "Oh! Guess what!"

Maira jumped and Adena jumped. "What?"

Kathy grinned. "I got contacts! Bakura hasn't seen them yet. No more glasses for this girl! I'm wearing them to the party."

"That's great!

"Really? Awesome!"

"Yeah, I know." Kathy winked at them and turned back to the dresses. "Now, about my dress…"

Maira laughed and returned the pink dress to its rack. "What color do you want?"

"Green, maybe." Kathy laughed. "Perhaps a ball gown. Being Pegasus' goddaughter, I think I should dress up fancy."

Adena noticed Rex inching himself toward the door. She grabbed him by his shirt collar. "You're not going anywhere until we're done, Rex."

"A ball go—Ooo!" Maira ran to the other side of the large dress shop and stood in front of a pretty emerald green ball gown. She looked back at Kathy. "What about this?"

Kathy gasped and joined her in front of the gown. DO you think they have it in blue?"

"Uhm…" Maira handed Kathy her dress and shuffled through the gowns behind the emerald green one. She found a navy blue one and moved the dresses in front of it aside so Kathy could see. "There's this one!"

"Nah…" Kathy shook her head. "What about red?"

She turned back to the gowns, shuffling through the ones behind the blue. "I don't see any re—Oh! Here's one!"

She pulled the scarlet ball gown off the rack and held it up for Kat. Kathy grinned and gave Maira back her pretty blue dress, taking the red gown from her. "I'll go try it on."

Kathy rushed to the dressing room with the gown.

"Oh, come on, Adena, let me go!"

Maira looked over at Adena and Rex. Adena was behind him with her arms around him; the back of his head was between her breasts. His face was the shade of Kathy's ball gown. Maira giggled. "What's wrong, Rex?"

Kathy said from the dressing room, "Adena, he's probably about to jizz himself!"

Rex made a sound suspiciously like a whimper. "I am not!"

Maira laughed and turned back to the dresses, continuing her search for a dress for Kathy.

"I can make it so you will…" Adena purred. She ran her hand down his chest and stomach, stopping at the waistband of his pants. "Should I?"

Poor Rex had to bite his lip to stifle a moan. "Adena, we're in a public place."

"Semi-public."

Maira couldn't help it; she busted out laughing, falling to the floor. She tried to stop herself by grabbing onto the dresses, but only succeeded in bringing them down with her. She winced when her head made contact with the floor. "Owww!"

Adena gasped and pulled away from Rex. "Maira! Are you alright?"

"Maira!" Kathy came out of the dressing room, almost naked; the only things covering her were her shirt and panties.

Maira groaned and sat up, the dresses piled on top of her. "Well, besides being attacked by a bunch of silk and taffeta, and hitting my head on the floor, I'm okay!"

"Its okay, boys, the lady just had a little spill. It's no problem at all." Adena made shooing gestures at the small crowd of men who had gathered from the back rooms of the dress shop.

Maira struggled to stand up, but stepped on the hem of her trench coat and fell again. Kathy laughed. "Great, Maira. Beauty of a butterfly; grace of a bull."

"Hey!" Maira attempted to stand again, this time succeeding. She glared at Kathy. "You could've helped y'know!"

"Let's just pay for the dresses and skedaddle." Adena walked over and picked up Maira's dress, draping it over her arm with hers.

"Good idea." Maira grinned and walked over to the checkout counter with Adena.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Kathy fled back into the dressing room to pull her skirt back on. She came back out two minutes later with her ball gown to join the girls—and Rex—at the counter.

The old man behind the counter raised his eyebrows at them; Maira could tell he was trying not to smile. "Okay, ladies, are you ready to check out?"

"Yes, sir." Maira smiled at him.

"Will this be cash or credit?"

"Credit."

The man looked down at the dresses and scanned their tags. "Oh, my, you're going to Pegasus' charity event, aren't you?"

"They are." Maira huffed and pointed to Kathy, Adena and Rex. "I can't."

"Oh, you're not a duelist?" He seemed surprised.

"Afraid not." Maira laughed and handed him Seto's credit card.

"Haha, neither am—" The man stopped talking and stared down at the card. "You're all dirty little pick-pockets, aren't you?"

Maira gasped. "What?"

"This credit card—" he held up the card. "belongs to Seto Kaiba."

"I know…" She frowned. "Seto's my boyfriend."

The man laughed at her. "Seto Kaiba doesn't _have_ a girlfriend."

"You're right. Fiancé." Maira narrowed her eyes and held up her left hand so he could see the ring Seto had bought for her.

He sneered. "Vending machine."

She stared at him as if he had grown another head. "Are you serious? You can't get this out of a—"

"Hey, now, why don't you just _call_ Kaiba?"

"Great idea, Den!" She took a pen from the cup next to the register and wrote Seto's cell phone number on one of the dress tags. "Here. Call him."

The cashier glared at her and grumbled something about dirty pick-pockets as he looked down at the tag and dialed the number. "Hello there, Mr. Kaiba? Sorry to bother you, but there's a group of girls here with a credit card in your name—Oh? One claims to be your fiancé—I'll tell her. Yes, sir. Sorry to bother you, sir."

He hung up the phone and looked at Maria; she didn't like the look in his eyes.

Adena leaned forward. "Sooo?"

The man slid the card. "He says that you're not his fiancé, but just some girl he made a mistake with. Also, you're still allowed to use his card because you humor him."

Maira gasped and stared at him in shock.

Rex snorted. "Wow, seriously? What a dick!"

Adena grabbed Maira's wrist and began to drag her toward the door. "Come on, time to go."

As she dragged a stunned Maira outside, she motioned for Rex and Kathy to grab the dresses.

Outside, Kathy put an arm around Maira. "So, Maira, what do you want to do?"

"I…I…" The cashier's words were still in her head. She looked down when she felt tears come to her eyes.

Rex groaned. "Hey now, don't cry! Kaiba has issues. I can punch him in the face if you want?"

Maira smiled a little. "Rex, you couldn't reach his face…"

He blushed and looked down. "I could still try…"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her right hand, ruffling his hair with the other. "Go ahead, then…"

Her voice trailed off as she saw the ring on her hand. She teared up again.

Adena hugged her and whispered to Kathy, "Take her home. Rex and I are going to find him a tux."

The blonde girl nodded and whispered back, "Is that code for murdering Kaiba?"

Adena nodded. Kathy, with her arm still around her small friend—who was biting the tip of her finger to keep from crying-, pulled her along as she started to walk. "Come on, Maira. You and I are gonna go get some ice cream."

Maira blinked and looked up. "Ice cream?"

"Yep. Just the two of us."

Maira smiled. "Okay…"

Adena whispered softly to Rex, "Let's go find you a tuxedo…"

Rex nodded and walked away with her.

**D: WTF SETO? DX Poor Maira ;_; Well, I guess now she knows why he's still with her ****L**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**


	16. No Flaws When You're Pretending

**Sorry for the wait. I had to figure out how to write this one, since its basically just the passing of notes in class x.X Really short chapter leading into the next one!**

**Enjoy -insert heart here-**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**

* * *

><p>It was the Friday before Pegasus' charity event. A week had gone by since the girls had gone to the dress shop. The entire week, Maira had tried her best to avoid Seto; ignoring his calls and texts, walking the other way when she saw him at school. In their first two classes, Maira begged Yugi to switch seats with her.<p>

Maira sighed and looked down the aisle at Seto—and frowned when she saw Adena tap Yugi on the shoulder and gestured to switch seats with her.

* * *

><p>Adena tapped Yugi, who looked pissed off at having to sit next to his mortal enemy, on the shoulder. The boy jumped and looked at her. She pointed at his desk. "Switch seats with me."<p>

Yugi raised an eyebrow at her, but shrugged and stood so she could move to the desk. When she was seated, Adena took a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote "_I hate you_" on it. Then, she folded it neatly and tossed it onto Seto's hands, which were busy typing on his laptop.

Seto stopped typing and stared down at the note resting on his hand. Frowning, he opened it. Raising an eyebrow, he reached over to Adena's desk to grab her pencil and wrote "_I hate you more. Now, what's this about?_" and handed both the pencil and the note back to her.

She snorted. _'As if you don't know!'_

'_I don't. What are you talking about?'_

When he got the note back, all she had written was Maira's name with three underlines. He glared at the paper. _'Look, if this is about what happened to the baby, I tried."_

'…_What?'_

He sighed and wondered if he was exchanging notes with a slow person. _'When Maira lost the baby. I did everything I could; it's not my fault she lost Hina.'_

He heard her whisper "Ooooh.." to herself. He shook his head and took the note back from her when she'd stopped writing.

'_Well, this isn't about Hina!'_

He glared at the paper again. _'What IS it about then?'_

'_Didn't you say that you'd protect her, didn't you?'_

'_Can't you read? I tried, I tried!'_ He turned to glare at her.

'_Is this how you'd help her, is it?'_

'_What?'_

Adena huffed and blew her hair out of her eyes. _'When the cashier called you.'_

Frowning in confusion, he wrote, _'Yeah, what does that have to do with hurting Maira?'_

Her jaw dropped and she stared at him. _'Do you NOT remember what you told him to tell her?'_

'_Depends…What did he say?'_

He heard her make a sound suspiciously close to a growl.

'_You told him to tell her that she's not your fiancé! And that she's just some girl that you made a mistake with!'_

His breath hitched. Stupid cashier! He wasn't supposed to actually tell her he had said that! _'I never told anyone to tell her that!'_

She narrowed her eyes at him. _'Oh really? Then what did you say?'_

'_I told him to tell her to watch how much she spends.'_

'…_.Really?'_

It was his turn to narrow his eyes at her, wondering why she was one of the three girls in the world who never believed anything he said. _Because the three girls are Maira and her two best friends, you idiot!_

'_Yes, really. I care about her too much to intentionally say anything to hurt her.'_

He heard her sigh. _"Oh…Well, I guess I'm sorry, then. But, why haven't you done anything to make her stop avoiding you?'_

This time, he didn't have to lie. _'I don't know what to tell her.'_

He glared when he heard her chuckle. _'You of all people don't know what to say to a girl to make her like you again? How about the truth?'_

He rolled his eyes. _"Yeah. Right. I will tomorrow night when she comes over.'_

'_And how are you gonna get her to come over? She doesn't want to see you.'_

He sighed, his eyes straying to Maira, who was sitting in the front of his row, nervously biting her finger. _'She promised she would watch Mokuba. They're friends. Also, quick question.'_

'_What?'_

'_The party tomorrow. Go with me?'_

She gasped. _'Why should I?'_

He smirked. _'Are you afraid to be seen with me?'_

'_No!'_

'_Then be my date.'_

'_But I want to go with Rex._' He thought that, if she were actually talking, she would have whined as she said it.

'_Has he asked you?'_

'_No…'_

'_Do you plan to ask him?'_

"_No…'_

He chuckled. _'Then what's stopping you from showing up on my arm and running off to join your friends?'_

She sighed. _'Nothing, I suppose.'_

The bell rang. He smirked at her as he stood, closing and picking up his laptop. "Perfect!"

* * *

><p><strong>Seto, how could you? Going from concern about your finace to asking out her best friend? WTF, mate! DX<strong>

**Stay tuned to see what happens at the party :3 **

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**


	17. Don't Trust Me

**Finally, right? Sorry it took me so long to write this, but it's monstrously long! **

**Soo, that makes up for the late update, yes? ****J****?**

**We now meet our friends at Pegasus' big shindig ;D Let's see what happens…**

**Enjoy!**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**

Kaiba—who was, indeed, wearing a white suit- and Adena stepped into the crush of people in Pegasus' grand ballroom. Adena was immediately hailed by Kathy from the other side of the room.

Kaiba shrugged off Adena's arm. "Well, here we are. See you later."

He started to walk off as Adena smiled and waved back at Kathy. She frowned and turned to him. "Wait, what?"

He paused and looked back at her. "Well, don't you just want to run off to go hang out with your friends?"

She looked thoughtful. "Well…yeah, but…You should join us."

"Why?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "I thought all of you hated me."

Just then, Kathy ran up to them. "Adena, you look so hot!"

"Thanks! You do too!" Adena turned back to frown at Kaiba again. "I don't hate you, and neither does Kathy."

Kathy was busy swishing the skirts of her elegant ball gown back and forth. "Thanks, Adena. Uncle Max is busy talking to Rex and Bakura about strategy, so—"

"Really?" Kaiba's voice was laced with sarcasm. "Three losers talking about strategy?"

"Hey, shut it, Kaiba!" Kathy glared at him.

"That's it, I'm going home." Kaiba turned back toward the door. "I told you people still hate me."

Adena grabbed his arm and dragged him to a halt. "Not so fast there, Kaiba!"

"Hey, you! What took you so...Why are you here with Kaiba?"

Adena turned to see Rex standing next to her—his eyes were glaring at the hand she still had on Kaiba's arm.

Seto smirked at him. "Actually, I asked her to be my arm candy tonight. She said yes."

Adena gasped and blushed, snatching her hand from his arm. "It wasn't like that!"

Rex flushed angrily. "Yeah, whatever."

An awkward silence fell. Kaiba stood with his arms crossed over his chest, while Adena and Rex both stared at the floor. Kathy snuck away to go sit by Bakura at one of the tables.

Suddenly, Adena tapped Rex on the shoulder. "Wanna dance?"

He blushed again. "Sure."

"Be right back." She smiled and, somehow taking her shoes off on the way, ran over to where Kathy and Bakura were sitting and tossed her shoes onto Bakura's lap. Then, she ran back to Rex, took his hand, and dragged him to the dance floor.

Bakura gasped and flinched as one of Adena's heels landed on his nuts. "What the fuck?"

"Aw, Baybuh!" Kathy placed a hand on his arm. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Bakura glared at the offending shoes and picked them up to toss them on the table. "No."

"Ew, gross!" Kathy knocked the shoes off the table.

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Rex was blushing at the height difference between him and Adena as they stood waiting for the music to start. Adena had her hands on Rex's shoulders, like the kids do at Middle school dances.

"So, what do you think the first song will—"Rex was cut off as the music suddenly started. He grinned when he recognized "Fly Me To The Moon" and moved Adena's hands so that one of them stayed on his shoulder, and the other one was firmly grasped in his hand. They started to dance to the music.

Adena blushed. "I didn't know you were such a good dancer."

"What can I say? I'm just a genius."Rex smirked and started to sing along with the song. "'In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me.'"

She blushed more and sang along. "' You are all I long for; All I worship and adore.'"

"' In other words, I love you'" Rex stopped singing and spun her. "Adena, do you know how beautiful you are to me?"

Adena gasped. "I am?"

"Like the song says, you are all I long for, all I worship and adore." As the song reached its climax, Rex spun her again and dipped her.

Adena tightened her hold on him to keep from falling. She stared up at him for a few seconds before smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

Rex blushed and pulled her back up. Adena smiled at him and let him back to the table. Rex blushed as the others told him how great of a dancer he was.

"Hey, Baybuh?" Kathy tapped Bakura on the shoulder.

"Yes, Miss Kitty?"

She blushed, earning a tilted head and raised eyebrow. Shyly, she pointed to the dance floor.

Standing, Bakura held his hand out to Kathy. "Care to dance, Miss Kitty?"

Kathy blushed and let him pull her to her feet. "Always."

He led her out to the dance floor. Stopping in the middle of the floor, he said, "Wait here," and walked over to where the DJ was at. Blushing, Kathy moved her hair out of her eyes as she waited for him to come back. As he turned back to her, the song "So Much" started playing. Kathy tried not to tear up as they wrapped their arms around each other and swayed to the music.

Laying her head against his chest, she whispered, "I love you, Bakura."

He tightened his arms a little and laid his cheek against her hair. "I love you too, Kat."

When the song ended, Kathy was too busy daydreaming about her life with Bakura to notice. Chuckling, Bakura bent to pick her up bridal-style and took her back to the table, sitting with her in his lap.

Kathy laughed and squirmed. "Let me go, Baybuh!"

Bakura laughed and let her go.

Moving back to her own seat, Kathy smirked at Adena. "If I can convince Uncle Max to let us sing a song, would you?"

Adena laughed. "No."

Rex smiled at her. "You can sing?"

She blushed and looked down at the table. "I don't like to…"

"I bet she sucks at it." Kaiba, who was sitting on the other side of the table—with an empty chair on either side of him—said.

Rex turned to stare at Kaiba. "That's the first sentence you've said in, like, fifteen minutes."

Kaiba shrugged. "Yeah, well, I'm not really a talker. Why do you care?"

Adena glared at him. "I can to sing! I just choose not to."

"I think," Kathy smirked." That you're just jealous, Kaiba, because Adena's got some pipes."

"I'm an excellent singer." Kaiba ran his index finger around the rim of his champagne flute and briefly wondered why Pegasus had no problem with serving alcohol to underage teenagers. "I just don't sing in public."

"Oh, really?" Adena raised an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong with your pipes that you don't want other people to hear it?"

"There's nothing wrong with my 'pipes'. I just don't like putting other people to shame."

Everyone at the table—excluding Kaiba- laughed at the lie. Adena sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "I challenge you, then."

"I'm not in the mood to embarrass you, Adena."

She smirked. "Is that Kaiba Code for 'I'm too scared to be embarrassed in public by Adena's kick-ass singing voice'?"

"Later. For now, why don't we just dance? I mean, you are my date, right?" He smirked at Rex's glare.

Adena scoffed. "I bet you."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Bakura, Kathy and Rex looked between them like they were watching a tennis match.

"I'll dance with you if you beat me."

"All night?"

She blinked. "What?"

"When I beat you in this ridiculous singing competition, you have to dance with me." He leaned forward and smirked. "All night."

Adena narrowed her eyes. "Why all night?"

He smirked again. "Are you a coward?"

"What?" Adena sat up straighter and glared. Suddenly, she thought of what she wanted if she won. "Fine. You win; I dance with you all night. But, if I win…If I win, you go home immediately and tell Maira that you love her."

Kaiba's breath hitched; of all the things he had expected her to say, that had _not_ been anywhere on the list. With his cheeks suspiciously red, he glared at her. "I do not love her. But, whatever. You're on. How many songs are we doing?"

"Three." Adena stood and dramatically cracked her knuckles.

Bakura smirked at him. "Why the blush, Pretty Boy?"

"Shut it, Bakura!"

Bakura tilted his head, holding back a laugh. "Just a question; no need to get defensive. Unless….Heh, unless what Adena said is true?"

"I do _not_ love Maira!" It sounded more like he was saying it to himself then to the group of people surrounding him at the table.

"Just get up on stage, Kaiba!" Kathy was trying not to laugh. "Baybuh, stop being a dick."

Bakura chuckled as Kaiba glared at him.

Standing, Kaiba followed Adena to the stage. Adena walked up to the mic. "Ready?"

"Ladies first."

She smirked and turned to the crowd, who was curiously looking at her. She started to sing. "'Rainy Day, Rainy Day, Rainy Day...When I think about the first time, I thought I found someone who cared for me. Things were not as they appeared to be!'"

The crowd cheered for the pretty girl on stage with the amazing pipes. She smirked at Kaiba. "' Ever since I can remember, just like a brother you been strong and true. Always been the one to see me through. Rainy Day and you're much more then a friend. I would give anything just to see you again!'"

She looked over the crowd to smile at Rex as she finished the song. The cheering got louder as she did a little dance and walked off the stage to where Kaiba was. She smirked at Kaiba again. "You're up, Moneybags."

Kaiba made a "Hmmph" sound as he took her place on the stage. Immediately, ever girl—single and taken—started cheering and screaming in delight. He smirked and started to sing.

"' You think I got it all. Everyone thinks I got it made. Well, how come my only friends are the ones I pay? No one understands what I would do to change my life for just one day—"

Adena gasped and blinked, staring at Kaiba.

Seto inhaled and continued. "Don't say if I were you! Or tell me what you'd do! How things would be if you were in my shoes, cause you're not me! You know what I need, and it's not another serenade! I get so tired of all the things you say."

She felt a sense of dread as she realized that she'd already lost-and they weren't even past the first round!

"'Please take me as I am. This isn't what I planned. I guess I don't expect that you would understand 'cause you're not me. I know you think you're being nice but spare me all your lame advice talking with my hand and roll the dice.'" Kaiba briefly paused to draw a breath. "'Everybody's got their price! for far too long I've been denied I'm making my move so just step aside. No one can say I've never tried to do everything to get back my pride! Yeah! You will never be, so why can't you see that you're not me?'"

Adena stood in front of Kaiba, staring up at him as the entire crowd stood and cheered as he finished the song.

Kaiba smirked at her as he hopped off the stage. Taking her hand, he pulled her toward the dance floor. "Time to dance. I left a play list with the DJ."

"I..But…hey!" Adena tugged on her hand, trying to get him to let go. "That was only one song!"

"And I obviously won. By the way, the first song is _Dance Floor Anthem_."

"Fine." Adena huffed and glared at Seto as he dragged her into the crush of dancers. "You don't have to drag me around like a dog, y'know!"

"Shut up and dance." He let go of her and started to dance to the music as _Dance Floor Anthem_ started playing.

She glared at him again and blushed, but started dancing with him anyway. Kaiba noticed a waiter walking by with a tray of full wine glasses and took two, drinking from one and handing the other to Adena. The song ended, smoothing going into _This Ain't A Scene, It's an Arm's Race_. Adena groaned and took a long swallow of her wine.

Seto drank from his wine and raised an eyebrow at her. "We agreed on all night, remember?"

"Don't remind me." She glared at him as she finished off the red liquid in her glass.

"What's the deal? Loosen up."

Adena went to take another drink before realizing that her glass was empty. She glared at it. "You really think that I wanted to spend all night with you?"

He smirked when she looked over at Rex, who was sending him a death glare. "That depends. I figured that if you're drunk, then you will."

She snorted. "So, what? You're trying to get me drunk now?"

"No. You can do that on your own." He smirked again as he took her hand and spun her around.

She squeaked and tried not to laugh with him. After finishing his wine, he traded that glass with a champagne chute, gesturing for Adena to do the same. As he was lifting it to his lips, she tilted her head at him.

"Are you an alcoholic?"

He looked at her over the rim of the glass. "No."

[A BOTTLE AND A HALF OF WINE LATER]

"No, Adena, not yet. We have to dance some more." Kaiba pulled away from Adena after she tried to kiss him. Three hours had gone by since they began to dance, and not once had they gone without a full wine glass. By this point, neither one of them remembered their three friends on the other side of the ballroom-one of which was plotting Kaiba's murder for stealing his date. Kaiba pulled Adena back toward him and continued to dance with her, singing poorly. "'This is how the beat goes; this is how the beat goes. Just let your body go.'"

Adena giggled. "That's not the song that's playing! That one played an hour ago."

Seto stopped dancing long enough to get his alcohol-drugged ears to listen to the song playing. Grinning, he sang along to _Lolipop Luxery_: "'I'll make you hot; make you rock; I'll leave the world in shock I'm your tease; I'm your fuel; I just wanna see you drool on your knees. Pretty please?'"

Adena giggled and gave him a sexy smile. "You can rock me anytime…"

Kaiba rewarded her by pulling her extremely close. Totally forgetting the fact that his fiance was at his mansion, he purred, "How about you come home with me tonight?"

Adena's eyes widened. Some of the haze in her head cleared as she remembered Rex. "I can't…Rex…"

Kaiba smirked. "What about him?"

"He's the one I want to go home with…"

Kaiba looked over at Rex and smirked, waving. Rex narrowed his eyes and stuck both of his middle fingers up at him. He turned back to Adena. "Fine, then. This is the last song. Then I better get home."

"Kay."

Kaiba pulled her close again. As the fast-paced song started to play, Adena wrapped one of her arms around his neck and drew her leg up. Kaiba placed one of his hands on the small of her back and the other behind her knee to hold her leg up, smirking as the action brought their pelvises together.

As the song ended, Adena kissed Kaiba's shirt collar-covered neck. He groaned and moved away from her, turning toward the doors. "Adena, I better go. I have a business to run."

He walked off.

Neither one of them had noticed the photographer standing ten feet away from them when they were dancing.

**WHAT THE HELL, SETO? DX**

**Getting Adena drunk, inviting her home to bang her best friend-WHO IS YOUR FIANCE!- is waiting for you, then practically having sex with her on the dance floor? I mean it, Moneybags, sometimes you piss me off…Even if I AM the one writing the story…**

**Personally, my favorite part of this chapter? When Seto, and Bakura and Adena are "arguing" about whether Seto loves Maira or not ****J**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one happens about an hour or so after this one…When Seto gets home and Maira finds out he's drunk -winks-**

**Stay tuned!**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**


	18. Love The Way You Lie

**As promised, this is about an hour or so after Seto leaves Pegasus' party. **

…**..**

**Enjoy ;3**

**-xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**

Maira stirred, her eyes opening to the darkness surrounding her. It took her a minute to remember where she was: In Seto's bed, in Seto's house, waiting for Seto to get ho-what was that?

Slowly, she sat up and stared toward the door where she had heard a grunting sound. Ten seconds later, she heard something hit the wall right outside the door. Another ten seconds and the door swung open. Maira squealed-then gasped when Seto ran into the door jam.

"Fuck!" Seto glared at the door and rubbed his shoulder.

"S-Seto?"

Seto gasped and jumped slightly. "Oh! Maira, it's just you. I f-" He hiccupped. "forgot you were here."

Maira frowned and sat up straighter. "Seto…Are you drunk…?"

Seto stepped away from the door jam and staggered toward the bed. After unbuttoning and shrugging out of his shirt, he tossed it to the side and crawled into bed. He snuggled next to her, pulling her down to him. "Not entirely. I still have total bladder control…I think…"

Maira wrinkled her nose at the smell of alcohol radiating form him and struggled against his arms before managing to sit up on her knees. Seto laughed and sat up with her.

"God, I wanna fuck you so bad right now…" Seto placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

Maira placed both of her hands on his chest and pushed. "Seto, you're drunk!"

"I'm not drunk." He giggled and forced himself closer, kissing her neck. "I'm just…tipsy."

Maira bit her lip to keep from making a sound when his lips touched her neck, her fingers curling against his chest. "No; drunk…"

Seto pushed her onto her back and moved to straddle her hips. "What's wrong with being a little drunk?"

Maira squeaked and tried to wiggle out from under him, not realizing that the movement only served to rub her hips against his. "Seto, you're so drunk that you're giggling!"

"And?" Seto practically purred and leaned down to kiss her neck again. "You don't like me when I'm drunk?"

Maira tried again to move out from under him. For a minute, she thought that Seto might actually rape her. She whimpered. "S-Seto, please don't!"

"What's wrong with you?" Seto sounded annoyed as sat up and turned on the bed-side lamp. He looked down at her. "Oh, that's pretty."

Maira blinked both at the sudden light and his comment. "What's pretty?"

"You're dress."

"Oh…" She had forgotten she was wearing the navy blue dress Adena and Kathy had made her buy. "Adena and Kathy made me get it when I went with them to get dresses…"

Seto gave a cat-like smirk-that Maira didn't notice- at Adena's name. "I like it."

"Y-you do?" Maira blushed.

Nodding, Seto ran his fingers up her side, skimming her breast to pluck at the thin strap on her shoulder. "But, it'll look even better piled at the foot of my bed."

Maira gasped. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck while sliding the strap off of her shoulder. "What?"

She pushed against his chest. "You're too drunk!"

Seto frowned at her, slightly annoyed. "No, I'm not."

She pushed harder. "You reek of alcohol!"

He smirked and moved his hand to her other strap. "And you're about to reek of sex."

Maira gasped and stared at him before pushing harder. Seto fell off of the bed, hitting the floor with a loud _thud_. "What the hell?"

Maira took her chance and crawled to and off the other side of the bed. When she turned back to him he was sitting on his side of the bed looking at her.

"Ad-" He stopped and cleared his throat. "Maira!"

She froze. "What did you almost call me?"

"What…?"

Maira could tell he was trying to look innocent. She narrowed her eyes. "Before you said my name. You almost called me something else."

"No, I didn't." He cleared his throat again and crawled toward her on the bed. "I said 'uh'; like 'uh, what's you're problem, Maira?'"

Maira crossed her arms. "I don't believe you…"

Seto got up from the bed and reached for her. "Maira, I would never get your name confused-"

Maira backed away from him and tripped over something in the floor. She fell. "Ouch!"

She winced and looked up at him. "Get my name confused with who?"

Seto was too busy chuckling; Maira falling was funny to his drunken mind. "You fell…"

Maira sat up, bracing her upper body on her arms, and glared up at him. "Answer me, Kaiba!"

For some reason, Maira calling him _Kaiba _instead of _Seto_ angered him. He glared at her. "I never said anything about getting your name confused with anyone else's! You just automatically assume I was out gallivanting around with your best friend!"

He paled at his own words. Maira's eyes widened. She looked like a hurt child when she whispered, " You…You were…what…?"

"Maira, baby, it was just a stupid bet." He knelt in front of her and placed a hand on her elbow. "Are you okay? What did you trip over?"

Maira bit her lip and slowly pulled her arm away from his hand. Looking down, she picked up his shirt. "Your shir-"

She gasped as her eyes fell to the collar of his shirt. "Is…Is that lipstick…?"

"What?" Seto's eyes widened as he panicked a little. "No! I don't know what the hell that is. How about we watch TV?"

Seto took her arm in his hand again and gently tugged her back toward the bed, where he sat down on the edge. Maira frowned down at the lipstick and tugged her arm away from him again, moving to sit a couple of feet away from him on the floor with her back against the bed. Seto grabbed the TV remote from the bedside table and pressed the power button.

The screen on the plasma screen TV came on to show a gossip show. It didn't take long to make it clear that the topic was Pegasus' big charity event-or rather a certain CEO attending Pegasus' big charity event.

A blond woman with way too much make up on was speaking: _"Man, did you see that Seto Kaiba shake it on the dance floor! Who is that hot chick he's with? That's what I want to know! Perhaps a new love interest? And look at how much wine they both drank!" _

Maira sat up on her knees and stared at the TV, then turned to Seto as a man with a severely receding hairline cut in.

"_All I know is their night was probably just starting when the party ended. Did anyone else see Kaiba singing? He sure has some pipes. If the business thing doesn't work he should get into the musical field!"_

Seto visibly tensed. Maira's eyes narrowed.

The woman looked down at a photo handed to her. _"Oh wow! You know there's serious chemistry between Kaiba and the mystery woman! Look at how close they are! Can we get this picture up on the screen for the viewers?" _

Maira turned back to the screen just in time to see a picture of Seto and Adena dancing-with Adena all over him! She gasped and jumped to her feet.

Seto gasped and turned off the TV. "Maira! I swear I can explain that!"

Maira turned to stand in front of him with her hand fisted at her sides. "Start explaining, Kaiba."

Seto took her hands in his, carefully un-fisting them. In a serious voice that would be laughable in other circumstances, he looked up at her and said, "Maira…the television lies and that picture is photo shopped."

Maira blinked and stared at him. Yanking her hands back, she gave a harsh laugh. "You can't be serious!"

"I swear that I am! I mean, sure, Adena and I had a few drinks-" He smiled briefly at the memory before going back to being serious. "But I would never think of taking her to the bathroom to have sex with her on the counter. I swear!"

"_Seto!" _Maira glared at him and backed away.

"Adena, please!"

Maira froze. Her eyes narrowed to slits and her voice lowered to a tone that even Seto would find scary if he were sober. "_What_ did you just call me?"

"Maira! I said _Maira_. You must be going crazy." Seto made a 'pffft' sound. "You don't compare to Adena-"

Maria's growl made him realize what he had just said. He gasped. "Maira! I didn't mean tha-"

Maira did something neither one of them would have ever thought she would do: she punch Seto in the jaw. Then, spinning on her heel, she walked out into the hallway.

"Maira!" Seto ran after her and grabbed her by her elbow to try to make her stop walking. She growled and, spinning to face him, punched him again. Seto grunted at the pain and shoved her against the wall, pinning her there by holding both of her wrists against it. "Maira, fucking talk to me."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why the hell should I? Apparently, you want my best-fucking-friend!"

Seto smirked at her and moved closer until both of their bodies were against each other. "Now, why would I want that much of a challenge when all I have to do is say a few words and have you on your back without any hesitation?"

Maira gasped, her eyes widening. "You fucking bastard!"

She brought her knee up between his legs as hard as she could. Seto gasped in pain and, letting go of her, fell to the floor.

"Fuck you, Kaiba!" Maira kicked him in his side before turning to storm off down the hallway again.

Seto groaned and struggled to make it to his feet. When he did, he ran after her, stopping in front of her and blocking her path. "Maira, don't leave."

Maira stopped and glared up at him. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I-" Seto stopped talking as he realized what he was about to say. He sighed and stepped aside to let her by.

Maira stayed where she was. "Because you what?"

"Because…I need you."

She scoffed, "You _need_ me? Why the fuck do you need _me_?"

He expression and eyes softened. "Because you're my fiance."

Her eyes narrowed, the reason for their engagement flashing in her mind-along with the pain that went with it. "And why the am I your fiance now? Why didn't you break it off when we lost Hina?"

Seto flinched and walked up to her, placing both hands on her elbows. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Because I love you."

Maira froze. He'd said them; the words she had spent five months longing to hear; the words she had fantasized him saying over and over again. She closed her eyes so he wouldn't see the tears in them. All of the things he had put her through, from the moment she'd first stepped foot in the cafeteria of Domino High School ran through her mind: treating her like a leper; stealing her journal; teasing her; lying about their relationship; cheating on her with her best friend; lying about cheating on her with her best friend. Her eyes opened and she shoved him away from her. "We both know that never was, nor will it ever be. Seto, you don't know how much you've betrayed me!"

Seto stumbled back and glared at her. "How the fuck did I betray you?"

She gaped at him. Then, her eyes flashing violet fire, she growled, "You have to fucking ask? Go look at my best friend's lipstick on your shirt collar!"

"She came onto me!"

Maira raised her eyebrow at him. "Oh, really? Why don't I believe that?"

Shaking her head, she turned to walk away again.

"Maira! Get back here!" When she didn't stop, Seto grabbed her and pushed her against the wall of Mokuba's room, holding her there with one hand around her wrist against the wall and the other hand around her throat. "If you ever try to fucking leave me, I swear to God, I will tie you to my mattress and set this whole mansion of fire."

Maira gasped and, for the first time in five months, felt genuine fear shoot through her. She struggled, trying to get him to let her go. When that didn't work, she desperately brought her knee up into his crotch again, twice as hard as the last time. Seto gasped and fell to the floor at her feet, his eyes shut and his hands between his legs.

Maira, shaking in fear, backed away from him. "All you've ever told me, every word, is a lie! I know the truth now; I know who you are. And…I d-don't love you anymore…"

Maira turned and ran, her tears flowing freely.

Seto groaned and kicked the wall behind him with his heel, Maira's last words ringing in his ears. He heard a door open five feet down the hall and looked up to see Mokuba cautiously sticking his head through the opening. Through his pain-filled haze, he gave his brother a shaky smile.

"Seto?" Mokuba cautiously stepped into the hall.

"Yeah.." Seto struggled to sit up with his back against the wall.

"Seto…" Mokuba walked closer, bending down so he could look his older brother in the eye. "You're an idiot."

Seto winced. "Shut. Up. Mokuba."

Mokuba shook his head and went back into his room, mumbling to himself, "I can't believe my big brother just got beaten up by a pixie…"

**Oh, my…Seto…Y-you're a terrible liar when you're drunk…**

**Poor Maira ;_; The one man in her whole life she actually let herself trust, and he cheats on her with her best friend…then threatens her D: -cries-**

**Stay tuned to discover Seto's fate; will she stay with him, or will she leave him?**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**


	19. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Small review of what happened: Seto cheated on Maira with her best friend; became monstrously drunk at the party; tried to sex Maira; called Maira by Adena's name; and Maira beat the hell out of him. Got it? Good **

**So, the party was on Saturday; this is now Monday.**

**Enjoy-insert heart here-**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**

She bit her finger nervously as she paused in front of the door to the roof. She had been avoiding him for the past week; even going so far as sending Yugi to give him her ring, along with a note. Every time she mustered up enough courage to approach him, his threat would replay in her head and she would become afraid again.

Ten minutes ago, she had seen him walking toward the stairwell; she'd waited until he had disappeared behind the door and followed him.

Raising her hand, Maira was about to push the not-quite-closed door leading out to the roof when she heard Adena's voice on the other side.

"Well, well, well; look who it is." Adena looked up from the fashion magazine she was looking at. "Mr. Kaiba himself."

"Hey…" Seto walked over and sat down on the bench—which Bakura had somehow stolen from the park to put up on the roof.

Bakura, who was cuddling with Kathy against the small concrete border, looked up and waved at Seto. Kathy looked up too, glancing toward the door. "Where's Maria?"

"I don't know." Seto frowned. "I think she broke up with me…"

That got everyone's attention.

Bakura and Rex stared at him. Kathy almost dropped her game boy, and Adena gasped. "Why?"

"I don't know." He looked down at the concrete roof. "She sent Yugi over with her ring and a note saying she couldn't be with me, and that she's…afraid of me."

"What?" Adena sat up straighter and tossed her magazine on Rex's lap. "Why? What did you do to her?"

Seto glared at her. "I don't know!"

"You don't know…?"

All five of them jumped at the sudden voice. They turned to the door to see Maira standing there, her violet eyes on Seto.

"Maira!" Seto jumped to his feet.

Maira jumped at the sudden movement. "Seto…"

"What happened, Maira?" Seto took a step toward her, stopping when she took a step back. "Why did you break up with me?"

Maira stared at him before looking around at everyone else. None of them even pretended to not be listening; four sets of curious eyes were trained on Maira and Seto. She looked back at Seto's eyes, noting the confusion and…hurt? Maira frowned. What did he have to be hurt about? Then her eyes widened. Maybe he had been too drunk to remember? "You seriously don't know, do you…?"

Seto shook his head.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Did you drink too much alcohol?"

"I like to pretend that I didn't…"

Maira laughed harshly, her eyes going behind him to Adena, who had picked her magazine back up. Her eyes narrowed more.

Seto followed her gaze and, frowning a little, took her wrist in his hand. He noticed her arm tense at his touch and, gently, pulled her toward the other side of the roof. "How about you tell me, in private, what happened…?"

When they were far enough so that the others couldn't hear, Seto turned her to face him. "Maira, what happened?"

Maira wrung her hands together and looked down at them. "What do you remember?"

"I remember trying to get you to sleep with me."He frowned. "There was blackness, then Mokuba handing me your ring and note after Yugi brought them to the mansion."

She bit her lip and, almost absently, rubbed her left arm with her right hand. "And…that's all?"

"Maira…what happened?" Gently, Seto wrapped his fingers around her elbows.

Maira backed up, pulling her arms out of his hands. "You threatened me…"

Seto paled; his heart literally skipped a beat. "I…What?"

She nodded.

He reached for her, his hand lightly fisting and dropping back to his side when she flinched. "What…What did I do?"

Maira felt tears come to her eyes and turned so he couldn't see them. She bit her lip before replying to him. "After you got home, you tried to have sex with me. You were drunk, so I pushed you off the bed. I…found lipstick on your shirt collar…You turned on the TV and a gossip show was on. It…It showed a picture of you and Adena…You called me by her name. I…I hit you and ran out of your room. You f-followed me a-and we argued again. Y-you pushed me i-into the w-wall and…"

"And what?" Seto drew a shaky breath and reached for her again. "Oh God, Maira, I swear; whatever I sa—"

"Kaiba!"

Both of them jumped and turned to see Adena running up to them. She turned the magazine she was holding toward them and pointed to the picture of Seto and herself. "Kaiba! Kaiba, look! We're so sexy together! The tabloids say so! They say we danced the entire nit away."

Maira growled—literally—at the unwanted interruption and glared at her 'best' friend. "You look like a slut in that picture."

"What? But I look so beautiful! You said I did before I le—"She stopped talking when she saw the tears in Maira's eyes; she turned to Seto and saw the near-shock in his eyes. "What happened? What did I interrupt?"

"What happened? What happened?" Maira growled again; her anger at Adena outranking her fear of Seto. "You tried to steal my boyfriend!"

Adena stared at her, and then laughed. "What?"

Maira glared at her, her hands fisting at her sides. "You know what happened when you were in the past! You know you're not supposed to be drinking with him!"

Seto took a half-step forward. "The past? What?"

Neither girl spared him a glance. Adena glared at Maira. "The past has nothing to do with this weekend! And I can drink as much as I want."

"Do you not remember what he told you about his decedents?" Maira was almost yelling—something she never did, even when angry.

Adena jumped, unaccustomed to her friend's anger. "No, but that still doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes, it does, and you know it! You knew it before you even went to that damn party with him!" She pointed at Seto.

Seto growled in frustration. He grabbed both girls by their shoulders and forced them to turn toward him. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

Maira jumped at the sudden contact with him. She glared at Adena. "Well?"

Adena threw her hands up. "He's Seto Kaiba! He doesn't believe in the supernatural!"

Maira snorted. "He'll just have to. Tell him or I will."

"Tell him yourself!" Adena angrily pulled away from Seto and turned to walk off.

"Why?" Maira's voice was dripping sarcasm. "Too scared to admit what happened between you two in the past?"

Adena spun back around. "_Nothing fucking happened!"_

"Then how the hell did you make Seto fall in love with you then?" Maira ignored Seto's quick intake of breath, along with the tightening of his fingers on her shoulder.

"I don't know! It just happened!" She narrowed her eyes. "Maybe it's because I can duel and you can't."

Maira's fists uncurled to form claws. "That doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes it does! You've been jealous of me since the day we met!"

Maira's—and Seto and Kathy's—jaw dropped. "Are you serious? Why the hell would I be jealous of _you?_"

"Because, I'm prettier than you. I'm taller than you. I have bigger breasts than you do." Adena leaned forward. "And, I have self confidence."

Maira gasped. "Adena…!"

But Adena was too angry to stop there. "Then again, I forgot that Kaiba likes the innocent ones; the ones who don't know anything. Like that Serenity Wheeler girl."

Maira heard his intake of breath again. She frowned. "What about her?"

Adena smirked. "He fucked her."

Maira gasped again and turned to Seto, all of her anger at Adena forgotten. "You did _what?_"

Seto paled. "I-I did not!"

"That's right." Adena nodded. "You didn't hear about that. It was at the Battle City finals, while her brother was preparing to duel Marik. He paid her so she wouldn't tell anyone. She only told _me_ because I didn't talk to anyone."

"You paid her?" Maira glared at Seto.

"No!" Seto looked embarrassed—Maira would have found it cute under different circumstances. "I don't need to pay anyone. If anything, _they_ pay _me_."

Maira's fingers curled slightly. Through clenched teeth, she growled, "Oh really…"

Seto's eyes widened as he realized what he'd just said. "Maira, no! I—I didn't mean you—"

The look she gave him could have frozen fire. Adena stepped closer, a devious smile on her lips. "Remember that Siegfried Von Shcroeder guy?"

Maira blinked and turned to stare at Adena. "Who?"

Seto gasped. "Adena! Shut the fuck up!"

"Be quiet, Kaiba." Adena turned to Maira. "He's a German that owns Schroeder Corp. He hacked Kaiba's system and almost ruined Kaiba Corp."

Maira tilted her head. "What does he have to do with this?"

"Adena, I swear to God!" Seto took a step forward. "If you tell her, I _will_ destroy you."

"Fine…" Maira turned back to Seto. "_You_ tell me."

He paled. "Nothing happened!"

"He's lying!" Adena dodged Seto's hands as he reached for her. "Siegried fucked him. They went all _Brokeback Mountain_!"

Maira gasped; Seto's eyes widened.

"It's a lie!"

"Don't deny it, Kaiba." Adena smirked when he opened his mouth to do just that. "You told me that he domina—"

Seto grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand. "You are _so_ fucking dead, Adena. I mean it."

Adena licked his hand, smirking when he made a disgusted sound and pulled away. "Kaiba said he liked the way Schroeder used his hands. And the way his co—Ah!"

Seto tackled her.

He straddled her stomach, pinning her down, and re-covered her mouth. "I told you to shut the fuck up!"

Maira stared at him. "He what?"

"_Nothing happened_!" He glared at Adena. "I never fucked that guy!"

Adena bit his hand and bucked, knocking him off of her; Maira quickly backed up so he wouldn't fall into her. "He's telling the truth."

Maira blinked. "What?"

"_Schroeder_ fucked _him._" Adena jumped up and ran behind Maira as Seto lunged for her again. "In the ass. And Kaiba blew him. He said he liked it; a lot!"

Maira stared at Seto, too shocked to say anything. Seto growled. "I'm straight!"

From the other side of the roof, they heard Bakura chuckle. "You were not yesterday."

Kathy twisted to look up at him. "Wait, what?"

Maira blinked and turned to Bakura. "Huh?"

Rex shrugged and answered for Bakura. "Yeah, Kaiba's a man-whore."

Adena groaned. "Don't tell me you both fucked him!"

"I didn't." Rex raised his hand.

"I did." Bakura raised his hand, too.

Maira squeaked and turned back to Seto, looking incredibly confused. "You…They…What?"

Seto shook his head in frustration. "We didn't do anything! I never fucked him or any other guy!"

"That's right," Bakura smirked. _"I_ fucked _you_."

Seto narrowed his eyes. "Screw you guys. I don't wanna play with you anymore."

The group—except for Maira and Seto—laughed. Seto grabbed Maira's wrist and stared to walk off. Maira remembered her journal—which she had dropped when she and Adena had started arguing—and quickly bent to retrieve it before letting Seto drag her through the door.

When the door closed behind them, and she was alone with Seto, all of Maira's fear resurfaced. She stiffened a little, twisting her wrist until she pulled it out of his hand.

The movements made Seto remember their earlier conversation. He stopped walking on the stairs and turned to her; his breath hitched at the fear he saw in her eyes. "Maira…What did I do to you…?"

She sat down on one of the steps and looked down at her feet, clutching her journal to her chest like a shield. "I told you. You threatened me."

Seto sat down beside her, curling his hands into loose fists to keep from reaching for her when she moved closer to the wall. "What did I say?"

Maira bit her lip. "Y-you told me that if I left you then you'd…"

"What did I say, Maira…" His voice was low, almost tender.

His voice brought tears to her eyes; she bowed her head to use her bangs to hide them. When she spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper. "That you'd tie me to your bed and set the mansion on fire…"

Seto's heart skipped a beat; his breath hitched. "Did I seriously say that?"

She nodded.

Seto gently placed a hand on her shoulder, almost groaning when he felt her flinch. "Maira, I swear on Mokuba's life, I didn't mean it."

Maira leaned against the wall. "Seto…?"

"Yes?"

"C-can you promise me something…?" She turned her head a little so she could peek up at him through her hair.

"Anything." He gave her a tender smile.

"Never, _ever_, drink again."

Seto couldn't help but laugh at the severity in her voice. He gently squeezed her shoulder. "Of course I won't. Maira, I love you…"

She gasped and—forgetting she didn't want him to see her tears—turned to stare at him. "Y-you…What?"

"I love you, Maira. You're everything I want and need. You're so perfect…" Seto moved to kneel on one knee on the step in front of her, pulling her ring out of the pocket of his coat. "Marry me, Maira. Please. We can make a huge deal out of it; the dress; the cake; the car and bells; everything."

She gasped again and stared at the ring he held. She started to cry. "S-Seto…"

He leaned forward and cupped her face in his hand, wiping her tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry, Maira. Just…Please, say yes…"

She cried harder. "B-but, Seto…"

"What is it, Maira? I'll do anything to prove that I love you." Seto leaned forward more and wrapped his arms around her. "I need you."

Maira set her journal down on the step next to her and clung to Seto until she stopped crying. When the tears stopped, she slowly pulled away. "If you love me then why did you do what you did with Adena?"

He frowned slightly. "I was drunk. Maira, I would never hook up with her if I were sober. I have standards, you know."

Maira bit her lip and searched his eyes, trying to decide whether to believe him or not.

Seto kissed her forehead and whispered, "Maira…Please believe me…"

"Seto…" Maira teared up again as she pulled him toward her and kissed him. "I don't…"

"You don't what?"

"I don't believe you…"

He gasped. "You don't believe me? Why?"

She looked down at her hands. "You haven't given me a reason to. You were using me before we lost Hina. We were only engaged because of her…"

Seto sighed and, with his index finger under her chin, lifted her head so he could see her eyes. "I'm not going to lie to you, Maira. I was using you. But, when you told me you were pregnant, I _did_ want to marry you. When you lost Hina, though, I…I didn't know what to do. But, I realized that I love you, with every fiber of my being."

Maira searched his eyes again, desperately wanting to believe him. He rested his forehead against hers, whispering, and "Give it time. I know you don't believe me, but if you want space, I'll give it to you. However long it takes, I'll be waiting for you. And _only _you."

She kissed him again, pouring all of her mixed emotions into it. Seto kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. When she broke the kiss, Maira rested her forehead against his chest. "I love you…"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too, Maira."

She closed her eyes and kissed his neck before pulling away. She stood. "But I still don't believe you."

Seto looked up at her. "Just tell me how to prove it and I'll do it."

Maira shook her head and started to walk down the steps. She stopped at the door. "I can't."

"You can't what?" He turned to sit on the step she had vacated.

"I can't tell you how to prove it. Only you can." She turned to the door and opened it. "I love you, Seto…"

"I love you, too, Maira."

Maira bit her lip as she walked through the door. As she closed it behind her, she wondered if super glue and duck tape could fix a breaking heart.

Seto sighed, wondering what Maira hadn't told him about what he had done to her. She had been acting too fearful for it to be just verbal threats; he cringed. Then, looking down at the place beside him on the step, he saw Maira's discarded journal.

**Oh my…Well, I guess we all now know about Seto's secret sexuality!**

**But anyway. Awww, Seto DOES have a heart!And yes, he DOES mean this time that he loves her **

**Smart Maira, though, for not giving in to her weakness! Be strong, Little One!**

**And her journal…I wonder how Seto will react to readed EVERYTHING that happened Saturday night?**

**Stay tuned to find out.**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**


	20. Everytime We Touch

**Finally, right? Okay, so, this may upset a few readers, since I'm not letting you see Seto read Maira's journal just yet, but I'm sorry. Some of the other characters were complaining about not having enough story time, so I'm allowing a couple of chapters for that. Not to worry, though! Seto will be back withing 4 chapters! Or maybe 2 1/2, depending on how long I want them to be :D**

**Also...There was supposed to be a yaoi flashback between Bakura and Seto-Bakura telling Kathy about his sex with Seto in the ally- but somehow, those notes disappeared o.O So yeah. No butsecks :(**

**This one takes place exactly two hours after the last one did; after school.**

**Enjoy!**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx  
><strong>

* * *

><p>[Two And A Half Hours Later]<p>

Adena and Rex were walking through the park after school. Rex was telling her stories about his and his best friend Weevil Underwood's adventures together.

Adena laughed at the end of Rex's current story. "You two sure do have some fantastic adventures together."

Rex smiled and laughed. "Yeah, I know."

"Hm. So now what?" Adena raised her eyebrow at him as she licked the ice cream cone in her hand.

Rex blushed and slowly stopped walking, causing her to stop as well and look down at him questioningly. He looked down. "I want to tell you something..."

When he didn't go on, she smiled. "What is it, Rex?"

"I..." He stopped and gulped. "I...I love you...I have since the first day I saw you..."

Adena blushed. When she didn't say anything for a while, Rex started to tear up. He hung his head and looked at his shoes.

Adena smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him. "I love you, too, Rex."

Rex gasped and looked up at her. The look on her face caused the tears in his eyes to fall. "You...You do?"

Adena nodded and pushed his beanie back far enough so she could lean down and kiss his forehead. "Mm-hm. Without a doubt."

Rex smiled and kissed her. Adena kissed him back. When she pulled away, she tilted her head slightly. "So, why were you so mean to me when we first met?"

He blushed and looked down again. "You never noticed me..."

"I noticed you." She laughed. "I thought you were cute. But the first time I tried talking to you, you got mad at me."

"I wasn't mad!" He blinked at her.

"You told me to go away because I wasn't a duelist," she said dryly.

"Oh...Yeah, well..." He looked back down at his shoes and kicked at the dirt.

She smiled and placed her palm on his forehead, using it to push his head back so she could kiss him. "Let's find a more secluded place."

Rex thought for a moment. "I know a spot over by the pond that no one ever goes to. Its not much, but it's surrounded by trees and bushes?"

"Perfect! Lead the way." She wrapped her arm around his and gestured in front of them with her ice cream cone.

He blushed. They walked for a few minutes before Rex turned toward a copse of trees to their right. "Its over here."

He blushed again as he held a branch aside for her. "After you."

Adena giggled, her cheeks turning light pink. "Why, thank you."

Adena looked around the little space. It really was surrounded; you couldn't see through the wall of branches provided by the trees and bushes forming a circle around them. She smiled and sat down on the thick grass, patting the spot next to her.

Rex laughed nervously and sat down next to her; his hand came to rest on top of hers. They both blushed, but neither pulled away their hand. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then, almost randomly, Adena leaned over and kissed him. He blinked but, smiling, kissed her back. After tossing her ice cream cone aside, she wrapped her linked her fingers together behind his neck and slowly leaned back, pulling him with her. Rex leaned over her and slowly kissed her again. Her hands slid up his neck to tangle in his hair; she loved how soft it was! Rex leaned over her more, making their chests touch, and, after placing a hand on her hip, deepened the kiss. She made a soft sighing sound, and he slowly moved his hand lower, over her thigh. Adena whimpered and broke the kiss.

Rex stopped moving his hand and raised his head, looking down at her with a concerned expression. "Something wrong?"

Adena giggled and said, with a child-like voice, "Rawr..."

He laughed and kissed her again. "Rawr"

She nuzzled his neck. Rex blushed and moved his hand lower, to the hem of her dress, and kissed her neck.

She whimpered. "Rex..."

He bit her neck gently. "Yes?"

She whimpered again. "That feels so good."

He grinned. "I'm not doing anything yet."

He slowly moved his hand up her thigh, pushing her dress up. She gasped and kissed him, taking his free hand in hers and lacing their fingers together. "You're perfect."

He smiled at her. "I doubt that. You're perfect."

The side of his hand brushed her panties. She whimpered again and nibbled the side of his neck., then bit down lightly. Rex moaned softly and rubbed her through her panties with his fingers. She gasped and pulled his head down for a kiss as he moved her panties aside and slid a finger inside of her. Adena moaned into the kiss and tugged on his hair, causing him to gasp. He gently pulled his hand away from her and moved to kneel between her legs.

"Rex..."Adena looked up at him innocently. "Before we continue..."

Rex paused and looked up at her. "Yes?"

"I want this. I don't want you to think that I don't..." She stopped talking and looked away, embarrassed.

He smiled and leaned over her, so that their private parts touched, and kissed her. She gasped.

"Rex, please."

He kissed her again before sitting back on his heels to undo the fastenings on his jeans. Her gasp made him look up—to see her blushing hotly. He blushed as well and grinned shyly. "What?"

"I'm...a little surprised."

He tilted his head. "Why?"

"You're huge!"

He blushed, but smirked. Adena sat up to kiss him. He kissed her back and gently pushed her back to the ground, going down with her. She opened her legs a little more, gasping when he rubbed the head of his cock against her through her panties. He kissed her again and, after once again moving her panties aside, slowly penetrated her.

She gasped and stifled a sob. "Don't move."

Rex stopped and looked down at her. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "I've never...I'm a..."

He adjusted his hips a little and kissed her. "So am I."

She blushed. "Really?"

"Well..." He blushed and looked down to where their hips were joined. "Not anymore."

She smiled and moved her hips a little. "You can move now."

He smiled and kissed her, thrusting his hips slowly. She bit her lip and pushed at his chest. "Wait a minute."

He stopped and looked at her, concerned. She reached up and pulled his beanie off of his head, tossing it aside as she kissed him. He laughed and kissed her back, thrusting into her again.

"F-faster," she gasped. He complied, thrusting faster and deeper. She gasped. "Oh my God!"

Rex moaned, kissing her. She bucked her hips forward, causing them both to gasp at the friction. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Right there! Ah! Don't stop!"

He moaned and thrust faster, biting her neck.

"I-I'm so close!" She cried out when he leaned down to bite her neck. "Just like that! Please!"

Rex moaned and bit her again.

"I—I—Ah!"

They both cried out as they came at the same time. Her legs remained locked around him as she panted for breath. He tried to catch his breath as he kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>...Yeah, forgot to mention its sex . My apologies to the under age kids who were emotionally scarred whilst reading this, even though you knew you shouldn't :)<strong>

**But! There will be NO sex until we meet up with Maira and Seto again! :D**

**Hope you liked it -heart-**

**Please review!**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx  
><strong>


	21. Lost Innocence

**As promised, you get a really long chapter to make up for putting off Seto's reading Maira's journal! We get a "new" character in this chapter :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx  
><strong>

* * *

><p>[Two Days Later]<p>

"I. Hate. Gym."

Adena, Kathy and Maira were walking home from school when Adena spoke. Maira and Kathy both jumped at the sudden words and turned to look at her.

"We were playing volleyball and Little-Miss-Warrior here," Adena pointed at Kathy. "spiked me in the chest."

The girls laughed. Maira blew her hair out of her eyes. "Well, while you were being attacked by Kathy's ball, I had to attempt to memorize the entire periodic table!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry for that!" Kathy huffed and turned to Maira. "How did that work out for you, Maira?"

Maira glared at a rock and kicked it. "Let's just say that I hope that I pass the class with at least a low C..."

"Ach! Vatch vhere you kick zat sink!"

Maira screamed and jumped behind Kathy. "Who said that?"

Adena's skin paled and she stopped walking. "I'd recognize that voice anywhere..."

The trio turned to see a tall man standing five feet away from them with long pink hair, wearing a matching pink three-piece suit. Kathy giggled at the offended look on his face. "Hey, Zigfried!"

Maira looked over Kathy's shoulder at Adena. "Who?"

Zigfried bowed slightly. "I am Zigfried von Schroeder, CEO of Schroeder Corp." He smiled at Adena. "Are you vell, love?"

Adena blushed. "He's my ex..."

Something about the man's name clicked in Maira's memory, but she couldn't place it. Instead, she whispered to Kathy, "Does he know that his hair is pink?"

"Yeah." Kathy giggled. To Adena she said, " I didn't know you dated him too."

Maira tilted her head. "You both dated this guy?"

Adena's jaw dropped. "What? When was this?"

Zigfried shook his head. "Ach! Easy, love! It vas back vhen I vas younger, sixteen I sink..."

"We didn't do anything, Adena." Kathy laughed. " A quick peck on the cheek here and there. I was only, like, fourteen."

Adena sighed. "So, what are you doing here, hun?"

Zigfried placed his hands on his hips and raised his chin proudly. "I came to vin you back."

All three girls stared at him; Maira tried not to laugh. Adena blinked. "Why?"

"I miss you." He sighed and stepped closer. "I'm avare zat it has been months, but Adena, I need you in my life."

Maira and Kathy walked up to stand on either side of Adena. Kathy put her arm around Adena's shoulders. "She's already got a boyfriend now. You missed your chance. Right, Adena?"

When Adena didnt say anything, Maira looked up at her. "Right?"

"I..." Adena thought back to the times she had with Zigfried. "I...don't know..."

Maira gasped. "Adena!"

Adena looked down with an embarrassed blush. Maira glared at her, then at Zigfried. Zigfried placed a finger under Adena's chin and raised her head so he could look into her eyes. "Adena...Are you taken?"

"Yes," Maira growled. "She is!"

Adena pulled away from all three of them. "I...don't..."

"Adena Haruka!" Maira stared at her.

Kathy pulled Maira to her by tugging on her hair. She bent down and whispered in her ear, "Calm down and let her handle this. She'll make the right decision."

Zigfried clapped his hands together once. "Vell, vhat's a coffee date between friends?Vould you care to join me, love?"

Maira thought about her relationship problems with Seto and tried to get around Kathy to Adena; Kathy held her back. "What about Rex!"

Adena paused and thought about Rex for a minute. Then, she smiled at Maira. "It's just coffee, Maira. They can join us, right, Zigfried?"

"Den!" Maira stared at her.

Kathy jumped slightly before pulled Maira a few feet away to whisper, "Dude. We can go with them and supervise to make sure they don't run away together. Y'know?"

"Zey are more zan velcome to join us."

Maira was practically bouncing in agitation as her eyes flicked between Adena and Zigfried. She nodded at Kathy. "Good idea."

"You guys coming, then? Good." She smiled at Maira, who narrowed her eyes but nodded.

[AT THE COFFEE SHOP]

"And then he goes, 'But Adena, I'm not vearing anysink under zis!' as I pull the bathrobe off of him and push him into the pool!" Adena laughed at Zigfried, who was sitting next to her in the corner booth.

Maira and Kathy—who were on the other side of the table- laughed. "What happened next?"

Zigfried shrugged. "She pulled off her clothes and dove into ze pool vis me. Poor Leon vouldn't make eye contact vis eizer of us."

Maira laughed. "Wow."

Adena laughed and took a sip of her frappucino. "Mmm. I remember that. Such good times."

Kathy smiled. "You guys seem so happy together. What happened?"

Maira tilted her head at them. Adena took another drink and looked away; Zigfried did the same and looked in the opposite direction. Maira shared a curious look with Kathy.

Kathy leaned back. "Oookay then. Change of subject. You guys wanna go with Bakura and I this weekend?"

Maira jumped slightly. "Go where?"

Kathy smirked. " 'Ryou' convinced his dad to fund a mini-vacation. We'll be going to the beach."

"How'd he manage that one?" Maira laughed. "Nevermind! I don't wanna know!"

Kathy laughed too. "I don't either."

Adena pulled out a pocked calendar and flipped through it. "I don't have any plans."

Maira tilted her head and pointed at the calendar. "Where'd you pull that from?"

"This?" Adena held it up. "Oh, the inside of my jacket. See?" She opened on side of her jacket to reveal a pocket.

"Oh. Ha ha it looked like it came from your..." Maira cut herself off and giggled, then took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I told you zat jacket vould come in handy." Zigfried smirked.

"He speaks!" Adena turned to Maira. "From my where?"

"Your vagina probably." Kathy grinned.

Maira blushed and laughed. "Yeah, there."

Adena blushed. "You're such a pervert!"

Maira laughed harder. Kathy smirked. "Look who's talking."

Zigfried cleared his throat. "How are you sree doing in school?"

Kathy grinned proudly. "I'm doing great!"

Maira glared at her hot chocolate. "I would be if it weren't for Chemestry!"

Adena hung her head in shame. While Maira and Kathy laughed, Zigfried raised an eyebrow at her. "Adena, how are you doing in school?"

"Terrible." Adena drug out the word. "I've got some of the lowest marks in the school. My test scores are high though!"

Kathy raised an eyebrow at her. Maira gasped. "Adena!"

Adena laughed. "Its not my fault!"

Maira laughed. "Sure, of course not!"

Zigfried chuckled. "Even ven we vere engaged, you had a tough time studying..."

Maira almost choked on the drink of hot chocolate she had taken. "E-engaged?"

Kathy gasped. "You guys were engaged?"

Adena nodded proudly. "Maira, I told you all about it."

Maira frowned in confusion, then hit the palm of her hand against her forehead. "Oh! _He's_ the one you were telling me about!"

Zigfried grinned. "You still talk about me?"

"Only once." Maira narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion.

"Careful, Ziggy; your ego is showing." Adena glared at him.

"I'm so lost..." Kathy shook her head. "Someone with an accent I can understand should explain it to me."

Zigfried sighed. "I told you not to call me zat, love."

Adena grinned. "Then don't call me 'love'."

"Hello?" Kathy waved her arms. "I'm still lost over here!"

Adena and Maira laughed. "Sorry, Kat! Totally forgot."

Zigfried smirked and discreetly moved his hand to rest it on Adena's thigh. Adena stilled for a moment, but ignored it. Maira narrowed her eyes. "You're arm moved. What are you doing?"

"Mine?" He waved the arm not touching Adena. "Its not doing anysink."

"Not that one. The other one. That one!" Her eyes narrowed more as she pointed to his right arm.

Adena smiled. "Maira, you're seeing things. His hand's just resting on the seat."

Kathy leaned forward. "So, if you guys were engaged, did you do it?"

"Kathy!" Adena blushed and glared at her.

Zigfried chuckled. "Nein. Ve agreed to vait until ze vedding night. Her hormones, zough, zey tried to change zat plan..."

Maira choked on her hot chocolate again and almost spewed it across the table. Zigfried's nose crinkled.

"Zat...is disgusting." He handed her a napkin.

She coughed and, glaring at him, took it.

Adena looked exasperated. "Ziggy! You didn't have to tell them that!"

"Wait," Kathy looked between them. "Did you two live together?"

"She asked a simple qvestion, love. And we did."

Maira tilted her head at Adena. "You lived with him, and you never...?"

She blushed. "V—We agreed to wait..."

Maira noticed the accent Adena put on "we" and raised her eyebrows.

"Shut up, Maira."

"I didn't say anything!"

Kathy looked out the window and, smiling, tapped the glass. "Bakura!"

Bakura turned to look at her and smiled when she waved at him. Maira looked at Bakura, her head tilted. "Where's he going?"

"Ryou's got a dentist appointment." Kathy smirked. "I told Bakura I'd hold out on him if he didnt' go."

Maira laughed. "Poor Ryou!"

"Aww. Z—That takes me back." Adena looked up at Zigfried.

He bowed his head. "Ve agreed to not speak of zat horrible day."

"What horrible day?" Maira and Kathy tilted their heads.

Adena giggled. "Even z-though he's got perfect teeth, he'd never been to a dentist until I came along and forced him to go."

Maira giggled. "What's with the accent, Den?"

She blushed. "Shut up! I told you I lived with the guy. When you live with someone, you pick up on a few things! Sadly, I got the 'v' and the 'z' thing..."

"You said you liked my accent." Zigfried looked offended."

"And I still do! Just not when it comes from me."

Kathy smirked. "I think Adena with a German accent would be cute."

Adena blushed. "Shut up..."

Maira looked up. "You still like it?"

"What?" Adena did her best to look confused.

"His accent." Maira smiled and tilted her head. "You said you still like it."

"Oh,yeah." Adena chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm allowed to like his accent. You still like You-Know-Who's eyes."

"So?" Maira blushed and looked down at the table. "They're pretty!"

"Aw man!" Kathy dramatically looked at her watch. "Gotta go, guys. Gotta pick Bakura up from his appointment. He's gonna be drowsy and whatnot from the gas."

She stood and hurriedly walked out of the cafe. Maira blinked after her.

"How can you like them?" Adena was saying. "They're so cold all the time."

Maira frowned slightly. "No, they're not."

Zigfried looked between them. "Ve are talking about ze elder Kaiba, yes?"

Maira blushed. "Yes."

Zigfried busted out laughing. Maira frowned. "What? What's so funny?"

Adena sighed and shook her head as Zigfried continued to glared. "Well?"

Zigfried calmed down and wiped his eyes. "I had no idea Herr Kaiba vas straight."

"What?" Maira gasped.

"Can it, Ziggy!" Adena elbowed him in the side.

"Den..." She turned to stare at Adena. "What's he talking about?"

"You..." Adena shook her head and started to play with a lock of Zigfried's hair. "No."

Maira looked confused. Then, suddenly, the memory that Maira's mind had blocked out came to the surface; Adena telling her that Seto had had sex with Zigfried—and liked it. Maira's eyes widened and she gasped, almost dropping her hot chocolate. "Y-you...He..."

"Anyvey!" Adena ignored the accent this time in her attempt to change the subject. "What were we talking about? Oh right! Kaiba's eyes."

Maira was still blushing from her memory of Seto and Zigfried; Adena's words darkened her blush. "What about them?"

"They're cold." Adena made a mustache out of Zigfried's hair.

Maira laughed at her friend's childishness. "No, they're not."

"Totally are."

She frowned slightly and tilted her head. "I haven't seen it since before I told him about Hina..."

"Are you having fun, love?" Zigfried turned to stare at Adena."

"Yes." Adena laughed at him, then turned back to Maira. "Maybe not to you, but to the rest of the world its the ice glare."

"Love, don't get anysink in my hair." Zigfried shrugged at Maira. "And you never zee ice in Herr Kaiba's eyes because he must love you or somezing."

Maira stiffened, her last conversation with Seto running through her head. "W-what?"

"Hun, he's never said the 'L' word to anyone." Adena glared at Zigfried. "And the peanut-butter thing was _one_ time!"

Maira flinched slightly at Adena's words and ducked her head, biting the tip of her index finger nervously.

Adena looked up at her. "Hey, what is it?"

"N-nothing..."

"Maira, seriously." Adena reached across the table to take Maira's hand and pull it away from her teeth. "You can tell us."

Maira looked between Adena and Zigfried. She hadn't told Adena about what had happened in the stairwell with Seto two days ago. She was still unsure of whether or not Seto had been telling the truth when he told her he loved her. She knew that she should talk to Adena about it, since Adena knew everything about her (besides what had been written in her journal about her past) but...Her eyes strayed to Zigfried. She bit her lip and decided to see what the two will say about Seto's feelings for her. She sighed and looked down at her hands on the table. "If he's never loved anyone before, then why..."

"Vhy vhat?"

She blushed again. "Why is he still with me after what happened with Hina? I know he'll never fall for a girl like me."

"Before you ask, Ziggy, I'll explain who Hina was later." Adena reached across the table and cupped Maira's hand in both of hers. "Never say never. Remember that comic, _Scott Pilgrim? _He thought he'd never get with Ramona, but he did. Just took a little while."

Maira bit her lip. "But Seto isn't Scott."

"No, he's not. You are. Seto's your Ramona. And you have to fight for him."

She frowned slightly. "How am I supposed to do that? I'm not the kind of girl he usually goes after,and you know he only bothered with me because he read my journal!"

Adena sighed. "I know you're not Scott. Ramona was seen with a movie star, twins, a hot chick, someone who controlled her mind...You just gotta fight!"

Maira faked a flinch as she remembered the hot movie star twins Seto was rumored to have dated last year. Adena sighed and flopped back against the back of her seat. Maira giggled. "If I'm Scott, and Seto's Ramona, does that make you Wallace?"

Adena grinned. "There's my girl! And yes. I'm gay. This is my boyfriend."

The girls laughed. Zigfried just looked confused.

"Vhat is zis, I don't even..." His voice trailed off. "Vait. I'm your boyfriend again?"

Maira growled. "No."

Adena didn't say anything, only blushed. Maira held back the urge to kick her. "Adena!"

"What?" Adena looked almost offended. "Me and Rex aren't even official."

"Yes you are." Maira glared. "You told me yourself."

Adena blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't. Seriously." Adena was looking at her in confusion.

Maira was about to say something when Zigfried sighed and stood up. "Maira, can I speak vis you for a moment?"

Maira raised her eyebrows and glanced at Adena, who shrugged, then looked back at him. "Uhm...sure?"

He waited until she'd stood up before taking her arm and almost dragging her out of Adena's hearing range. "Adena and I have had sex before. She just doesn't remember it."

Maira frowned slightly. "Doesnt remember it? Were you that bad or something?"

He glared at her. "Nein! Zhere is somezing wvong vith her mentally."

She glared. "She's not crazy!"

"I never said zat." He sighed. "She just forgets anyzing sexual zat happens to her. I don't know how to explain it properly, but zat's ze truz."

Maira frowned and, biting her lip, looked back at Den. "Does she know?"

"Nein." Zigfried shook his head, making his long pink hair fly back and forth. "I don't zink she vhould like knowing somezing is vrong vis her."

She glared and hit his arm. "If something's wrong with her, then she _should_ know, you idiot!"

"Ach!" He jumped and rubbed his aching arm. "Zen you tell her! I von't."

"Coward," she growled, hitting him again. She turned and went back to resume her seat across the table from Adena, who was drumming her fingers on the tabletop. "Hi there."

"Hey." Adena smiled. "What was that all about?"

Maira bit her lip and glared at Zigfried. "He was just telling me something he doesn't want you to know."

Adena stared in shock at Zigfried as he sat down next to her. "What is it?"

Maira narrowed her eyes at Zigfried, who looked away. She kicked his shin. "Coward."

"Someone tell me what is going on!" Adena was looking between them.

Maira sighed and reached across the table to take Adena's hand in hers. "Den...you know how you told me you've never had sex?"

Adena frowned. "Did I get drugged or something?"

"No, of course not." Maira couldn't help but laugh at the way Den asked. She turned serious. "Uhm...Zigfried told me that...that you two have had sex before."

Adena laughed. "That's totally not true! He always told me no when I pestered him about it."

Maira glared at Zigfried and wished she could legally do him bodily harm. She turned back to Adena. "Den...he said that you don't remember it. He thinks there's something wrong with you upstairs to make you forget..."

Zigfried bit the inside of his lip as she laughed again. "That's impossible! There's no way anyone can forget something that monumental."

"Den..." Maira frowned a little. "Do you remember what happened between you and Rex in the park?"

"Yeah..." Adena frowned. "We talked about Duel Monsters."

Maira stiffened. "And that's all you know?"

"Yeah." Adena looked nervously between Maira and Zigfried. "That's all that happened."

"No its not..." Maira squeaked as she turned to Zigfried, saying almost frantically, "It's true, isn't it?"

He nodded sadly.

"No way!" Adena stared at Maira blankly, going quiet as she saw her friend's eyes almost fill with tears.

"Dena..." Maira looked back at her and squeezed her hand. "You and Rex...You had sex in the park, in a little secluded place that only he and Weevil know about. He told you that he loves you, and you told him-"

Maira's voice trailed off as Adena made a sound somewhere between a sob and a whine and started to rub the end of her nose furiously.

"Mein gott!" Zigfried stood and picked Adena up, laying her carefully on the floor. Then, he unbuttoned her skirt and straddled her, holding her hands away from her as she cried and her body convulsed. "Adena, love!"

Maira squeaked and jumped up from the booth, staring at them. "What's happening!"

Zigfried glared up at her. "She's having a seizure! I told you it vas a bad idea to tell her zat!"

"What?" Maira squeaked and kicked his leg, hard. "You didn't tell me why!"

"I told you not to tell her. Zat vas supposed to be all." He shifted so he was holding Adena's wrists above her head with one hand, using the other one to play with her long black hair as he leaned forward to whisper soothing words into her ear.

Maira whined softly and paced back and forth next to them, nervously rubbing her left arm with her right hand. "W-what can I do?"

Zigfried barely looked up at her. "Notzing until she calms down."

She bit her lip and resume her pacing. Ten minutes later, she heard Adena's sobs slow, then stop completely. She stopped her pacing and looked over at her. "Is...is it over?"

Zigfried nodded and stood up, saying to Adena in a soft voice, "Hey, zere."

Adena looked up at him and Maira. Maira hurried over and knelt beside her, trying not to sound panicky when she spoke. "Den? H-how do you feel?"

Adena smiled weekly. "Oh, you know, like my body just tried to kill me."

Maira's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry!"

"No, its totally cool." Adena reached over and squeezed Maira's shoulder. "It explains so much, though."

Maira bit her lip, still blaming herself for Adena's seizure. Adena sighed and, after buttoning her skirt, stood up shakily. "How about we go somewhere safe?"

Maira nodded frantically and stood up. As they walked out of the shop, Zigfried took Adena's hand to help her walk. He chuckled. "Always vis ze going places."

Maira, who was walking behind them nervously biting her finger, looked up. "What?"

"When we were dating," Adena smiled. "I would always get him to go places with me."

"Oh!" Maira smiled. "Like you do with me now?"

"Hey, guys!"

Maira screamed and tripped over the hem of her trench coat, falling into Adena's back. The trio turned to see Rex behind them, trying not to laugh at Maira. His eyes went from her to Adena's hand, which was still clasped in Zigfried's.

He frowned. "Why are you holding this guy's...Who are you?"

Zigfried chuckled. "I see you do not remember me, Rex Raptor."

Rex frowned and stared at him, taking in his dark pink suit and like pink, small-of-the-back-long hair. "Oh! Zigfried. Hey."

"Rex!" Adena moved away from Zigfried and bent to hug Rex. "Ziggy is just an old friend of mine."

Maira looked between the three, biting her lip. Zigfried noticed and tilted his head at her. "Vhat is it, Maira?"

She blinked, then shook her head, looking at Den, then down. "N-nothing."

"Anyway." Rex looked up at Adena. "Why were you holding his hand?"

Adena raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh. Well. I had a seizure. I'm still a little shakey, so I was using him for support."

"You had a what?" Rex freaked out the same way the characters do on those anime shows that Yugi forced Maira to watch with him.

Adena blushed and looked down at her shoes. Zigfried stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Getting her upset or embarrassed is not ze appropriate zing to do."

"I'm alright." Adena smiled at them all. "Zigfried is just gonna walk me home. There's nothing to worry about. I'll call you when I get there."

She leaned down to kiss Rex's cheek. Rex frowned, but kissed her. "You sure?"

"Totally." She winked. "There's nothing to worry about. I promise."

His shoulders sagged in relief and he kissed her again, smiling. "I'll see you later, then."

Adena waved as she and Zigfried turned to walked off. "See ya, hun."

* * *

><p><strong>Writing this chapter...Made me, literally, think in Zigfried's German accent -.- Was annoying DX<strong>

**But, now we know the reason behind Adena's acting like a whore. She literally can't remember sex. That's also why, when she was telling Maira about her being in the past with Rex, the story stopped when he kissed her. **

**Short-ish chapter coming up next, with Kathy and Bakura. Then a cut scene with Adena :)**

**Be patient, loves!**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx  
><strong>


	22. TouchA Touch Me

**While Adena is trying to convince Maira and Rex that she isnt going to do anything bad with Zigfried, We move on to Bakura and Kathy :)**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx  
><strong>

* * *

><p>[Meanwhile, at the Bakura House]<p>

Bakura was sitting on the couch, one ankle resting on the opposite leg with his arm stretched along the back of the couch, watching Kathy dance around the living room. He raised an eyebrow. "Miss Kitty?"

She giggled and came to a stop in front of him. "Yes, Baybuh?"

"Why are you dancing like that?"

"Because today is a beautiful da-" She stopped talking and looked alarmed for a split second before taking off to the kitchen, where her stomach emptied itself into the trashcan. Bakura, equally alarmed, jumped off of the couch and ran after her, holding her hair back for her. When she was done, she moaned and fell to her knees. "That was unexpected."

Bakura knelt next to her, looking concerned. He shook his long white hair out of his eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"No." She got to her feet, albiet shakily, and walked over to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

Bakura stayed in his kneeling position on the floor. "What's wrong?"

Kathy poured some of the water into her mouth and gargled, spitting it out into the sink. She did this two more times before answering him. "Besides the unexpected puke? Nothing."

He narrowed his eyes. "Do you know what caused it?"

"Probably something I ate." She shrugged. "How old was that spaghetti?"

"We made it last night."

"Oh yeah...I remember now. It was probably noth-" She rushed to the trash can and, after pushing him back, puked again. "Ew..."

"That's it." Bakura stood and grabbed her arm, hauling her up and to the door. On his way out, he grabbed his coat and Ryou's car keys.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Kathy tried to pull her arm away.

"Hospital."

"No!" She dragged her heels and continued trying to pull free. "There's nothing wrong with me!"

"I don't care. You're going." He pushed her out the door onto the patio and, holding her arm so she couldn't bolt, half-turned to make sure the door was locked.

[AT THE HOSPITAL]

Kathy watched Bakura pace the small room that they were assigned and thought about how much he resembled a caged animal. She smiled and leaned forward on the hospital bed, swinging her legs back and forth. "I hate hospitals."

Bakura looked over at her and laughed. "So do I."

A nurse knocked on the door and opened it, smiling as she came into the room. Bakura stopped his pacing. "Well, Miss Utada, before we can start running any tests, we're going to have to do a pregancy test."

Bakura jumped slightly and stared at the nurse. Kathy blinked. "Why?"

The nurse smiled. "Just to be safe. You never know."

She handed Kathy the small cup she was holding, pointing to the line drawn on it. "Try to fill it up to here."

Bakura coughed in a vain attempt to hide his laugh. Kathy glared at him. "Oh, shut it."

The nurse smiled as she took an official pregnancy test out of the pocket of her shirt. Kathy saw it and spun toward the bathroom, almost slamming the door. Bakura laughed.

"She sure is spunky."

Bakura glanced at the nurse, then grinned at the bathroom door. "Yeah, I know."

The bathroom door opened and an embarrassed looking Kathy came out, holding the cup—which wasn't even a quarter full- out to the nurse. Bakura muffled another laugh as the nurse took the cup. She used a dropper to extract some of the contents of the cup, then set the cup down on the counter and squirted a couple of drops onto the tray-type thing on the pregnancy test. Bakura nervously cleared his throat and stepped behind Kathy, wrapping his arms around her middle as she looked down.

The nurse raised an eyebrow. "Judging by the way you two are acting, you're hoping it's not possitive?"

Bakura stiffened at those words and looked down at the top of Kathy's head. "Kat?"

She shrugged, though he could feel her tension. "I don't care either way.

He relaxed. "Me either."

"Well, then-" The test beeped and the nurse looked down at it. She smiled. "I'm sorry, but I can't do any tests on you. I know a really good prenatal specialist, if you want her number."

Kathy squealed and turned in Bakura's arms to kiss him. Bakura stared at Kathy in shock before breaking out in a huge grin and spinning her in a small circle.

The nurse tossed the test into the trash and went toward the door, saying before she left, "Congratulations, you two."

* * *

><p><strong>And now...back to Adena.<strong>

* * *

><p>[ADENA'S HOME]<p>

"Thank's for walking me home and what not." Adena blushed as she realized she was still holding his hand. "Wanna come inside?"

Zigfried nodded and followed her inside after she had the door open. He closed it behind them and looked around.

"Well, this is where I live now." She tossed her keys onto the table by the door. "Its not your palace, but I like it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Itz so small and dirty..."

She hung her head in shame. "I'm never here to clean it..."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Itz cozy..."

She looked up at him and bit her lip. Rex barely registered in her mind as she said her next words. "My bedroom is clean if you wanna go there..."

He grinned. "I vas hoping you vhould say zat."

Adena raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you were, were you?"

He chuckled and gestured up the staircase. She giggled and, taking his hand, pulled him up the staircase. When they reached the top, Zigfried stopped and turned her to kiss her. She kissed back, the fact that she was about to cheat on Rex with her ex-fiance never even entering her brain. Instead, she pulled away and, giggling, ran down the hallway to her bedroom. Zigfried laughed and walked after her. Adena jumped on her bed, turning to wait there until he entered her room. When he did, she, literally, jumped into his arms.

He caught her and staggered back a little, laughing. "Hi zere."

She replied in a childlike voice, "Hey."

He smiled and kissed her again. She kissed back, reaching out to play with his hair. Walking closer to the bed, Zigfried set her down on it, leaning over so he wouldn't break the kiss, and pushed her back so she was lying down. She opened her mouth, lightly brushing his bottom lip with her tongue. He rested one of his knees on the edge of the bed and broke the kiss to lick her neck, drawing her shirt up with one of his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! KATHY AND BAKURA ARE PREGNANT! :D<strong>

**As for Adena...DX ADENA HARUKA HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON REX RAPTOR? Further proof that Adena is, in fact, a whore. Of course, she's probably just doing this to prove that she won't remember it, but -shrugs- sadly that will have to come later.**

**Good news...-drum roll-**

**The next chapter...-drum roll continues-**

**IS SETO AND MAIRA! Whoosh ;D **

**Read and Review, please!**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx  
><strong>


	23. You Belong With Me

**FINALLY! Seto and Maira :)**

**Enjoy-heart-**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**

* * *

><p>It was Sunday night.<p>

Seto was laying in bed with Maira's journal in his hand. He'd had it for nearly a week, but hadn't opened it yet. If he must be honest about it, Seto Kaiba was afraid of what he would read, afraid to know exactly what he did to Maira. He drew an almost-shaky breath and opened the journal, flipping to the page he needed.

**Dear Diary,**

**I can't believe it. He was the one man I thought that I could trust.**

**I know he's probably going to find someway to read this, but I can't**

**help it; I have to tell someone, and it seems like you are the only one**

**I can count on, now.**

**Seto cheated on me.**

**Worse, he cheated on me with Adena, who is supposed to be my best**

**friend.**

**It happened last night at Pegasus' charity event. I don't know what they**

**did, but I'm assuming that they had sex-**

"She thinks I had sex with Adena? What?" Seto stared at that sentence in disgust before reading on.

**It happened last night at Pegasus' charity event. I don't know what they**

**did, but I'm assuming that they had sex, since I found her lip stick on his**

**shirt collar.**

**That's not all that happened that night, though. What I can't believe more**

**is what happened when he got home.**

**I couldn't go to the charity event, since I'm not a duelist, and Mokuba couldn't**

**go because he's too young. So, I told Seto that I would watch him until he got**

**home. Mokuba and I had this plan about me somehow seducing Seto when he**

**got home. Crazy, right? Things didn't turn out that way, though.**

**Seto was drunk by the time he stumbled—yes, stumbled- into his bedroom. At**

**first, he denied being drunk and tried to have sex with me. It was after I pushed**

**him off of me—I don't even know how I managed that with how small I am**

**compared to him- and got off of the opposite side of the bed when I tripped over**

**his shirt. I couldn't exactly tell what it was on his collar until Seto turned on the**

**TV to a gossip show, which had just put a picture of him and Adena on the**

**screen.I don't want to go into details about how close they were in the picture,**

**so I'm skipping it.**

**We started arguing, and Seto called me by Adena's name. It still hurts to think**

**about. After he said that I don't compare to Adena, I hit him and ran out of his**

**room. He chased after me and pushed me against the wall—by the way, I still**

**have to apologize to Mokuba for arguing with Seto outside his room at 2:30 in**

**the morning- and demanded that I talk to him. I asked him why I should talk to**

**him when, apparently, he wanted my best friend. These are his words: "Now, why**

**would I want that much of a challenge when all I have to do is say a few words**

**and have you on your back without any hesitation?"**

Seto gasped.

**I still can't believe he basically called me a whore. After he did, though, I kicked**

**him between his legs-I had to to get him to let go of me- and tried walking down**

**the hall again. I didn't make it very far.**

**This is where it gets terrifying.**

**Seto grabbed me and tried to get me to stay. He even told me that he loves me...**

**Even now I have to force myself not to cry when I think of how easy it was for him**

**to lie like that.**

"Maira..." Seto shook his head sadly. "I wasn't lying..."

**After I pushed him away and started down the hall again, he got really mad at me.**

**He grabbed me again and pushed me against the wall...But this time...This time he**

**had one of his hands around my throat. He told me...He told me that if I left him he**

**would tie me to his bed and set the house on fire...For the first time since escaping**

**Uncle Lester and my grandparents' horrible abuse, I was genuinely afraid. Afraid of the one person I loved.**

"What?" Seto sat up straight. He reread the last paragraph. His skin paled. "I...No, that's not right! I wouldn't threaten her like that! No!"

Seto threw the journal as far as his bedroom would allow. It hit the far wall and landed on the floor, its pages opened to a certain drawing that he, himself, had drawn. He gasped and went over to it. He bent to pick up the journal, tearing out the drawing and placing the journal on a nearby table. Walking back to his bed, Seto stared down at the family of Blue-Eyes-White-Dragons, mainly the small one in the middle.

"Hina...It was too soon for you to have a gender...But I know you would have been a little girl. I just know it..." Seto crumbled the paper and sighed, throwing himself face-down on his bed.

* * *

><p><em>Maira giggled.<em>

"_Hush, Maira." Seto groaned. "I'm trying to sleep."_

_She giggled again. Seto sighed and opened his eyes—and gasped._

_He was in a park with Maira—A very _pregnant _Maira. They were standing in the middle of the path, trees on both sides of them. He barely noticed the fuzzy edges on his vision. "Maira? What's going on?_

_Maira didn't answer. She giggled and turned, walking away._

"_Maira! Wait!" Seto reached for her, would have went after her but was pulled backward into a delivery waiting room at the hospital."What-"_

"_Congratulations, Mr. Kaiba!" The nurse, who seemed to come out of nowhere, held a pink bundle out to him. "Its a girl!"_

_Seto gasped, but grinned as he carefully took his child. He smiled. "Hello, my little Hina."_

_Hina yawned, opening her bright violet eyes and smiled at him._

_Seto felt the pulling sensation again as he was dragged away from Hina to her third birthday party. "What the-"_

_He looked around at the front yard of the mansion, at the table lined with food, the three children crowded around him—he recognized Hina for her shoulder-length black hair and violet eyes. He instinctively knew the other two—the pink-haired girl was Ichigo, Adena's daughter, and the blond one was Usagi, Kathy and Bakura's daughter. He looked behind them at Maira—who was pregnant. He blinked, but smiled at her. _

"_Daddy!" Hina tugged at his pants. "Daddy, what should I wish for?"_

_He grinned and bent to hug her. "A million more years with Mommy and Daddy."_

_Seto almost groaned as he was pulled away from his daughter, back into the delivery room. The same nurse was in front of him, holding out a baby wrapped in a blue blanket._

_Seto gasped as the nurse handed him the baby._

"_Way to go, Kaiba!" Adena clapped him on the back. "Its a little boy!"_

"_Daddy!" Hina tugged on his pant leg again. "I want to thee!"_

_Seto crouched down so Hina could see her little brother. She squealed in delight and carefully touched his cheek. Seto smiled. "Do you want to hold him too?"_

_She nodded. He gestured to the floor. "Alright, but you have to sit down."_

_Hina grinned—Seto blinked when he recognized his own grin- and eagerly sat on the floor. He laughed and gently placed the baby on her lap. "Careful with his head."_

_He was pulled away again, this time to a funeral. He frowned, frightened that it was Hina or Maira's funeral. He quickly looked around and was relieved when he saw his family sitting around a crying Adena. He frowned and looked at the headstone. "Who...Adena's daughter?"_

"_Auntie Adena, I'm so sorry!" Seto looked over to see his son crying. "I should have been watching the road!"_

"_Its alright, Seth. It was just her time..." Adena placed her hand soothingly on Seth's head, running her fingers through his brown hair. Though the tears temporarily stopped flowing from his blue eyes, Adena couldn't hide them in hers._

_Seto started to walk forward to comfort his son, but was pulled back, this time into the living room of a small, one bedroom apartment. He blinked._

"_So, Daddy!" He jumped and looked over to Hina—who looked _identical_ to he mother, only taller. "What do you think?"_

_He looked around the apartment again. "I still don't like it."_

_Usagi, her pale blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. "Aw, c'mon, Mr. K! Its all we can afford without your money."_

_He sighed. "I still don't understand why you won't let me buy you a house."_

_Hina laughed, stepping forward to hug him. "Because, Daddy, Usagi and I want to try this on our own. Without your's and Momma's help."_

"_Alright, alright." He smiled and hugged her back. "Have fun breaking the place in. I'll see you tomorrow at Seth's birthday party."_

_He was pulled away into a seat at the Grammy Awards. He frowned, looking around, relaxing when he saw Maira sitting next to him, Hina next to her. He was wondering where his son was when his attention was dragged to the stage, where Seth was standing in a white and blue suit behind the podium, a Grammy award in his hand._

"_I would like to thank my father, Seto Kaiba." Seth grinned—his mother's grin- down at his parents in the audience. "Even though he's the CEO of his own company, he's always made time for my sister and I and all of our problems...He's taught me everything I know. Thanks, Dad."_

_Maira and Hina both jumped out of their seats and clapped. Seto grinned. "Best Actor Of The Year award. That's my boy."_

_He frowned as he was pulled one last time, into his bedroom. He gasped and ducked, barely avoiding the vase flying at him. "What the hell?"_

_Maira picked up another, smaller vase from the bedside table and flung it at him; he ducked. "You bastard!"_

"_Maira?" He gasped. "What did I do?"_

"_You lying bastard!" she screamed._

"_Why don't you remind me of why your screaming at and throwing things at me?" Seto couldn't help but notice how much older she looked-her early thirties, at least._

_She picked up the small lamp from the table, yanking on the cord to pull the plug out of the wall. "You cheated on me! _Again_!"_

_She threw the lamp; he caught it and held it in front of him. "What? Again? With who?"_

_Maira growled and picked up her journal—a different, more fancy one than the one she usually used—and chucked it at his nuts. "Who the hell do you think? The same person you cheated on me with in high school!"_

_Seto quickly sidestepped to avoid being hit with the journal. "Enough of these fucking journals! And when was the first time?"_

_She walked over and snatched the lamp out of his hands, throwing it against the wall. "You seriously have to ask that?"_

_He frowned. "Are you talking about that one time at Pegasus' charity event when I kissed Adena?"_

"_Kissed?" She stared at him in astonishment. "You fucked her in the bathroom!"_

"_What?" He stared in shock. "No! Why would I want her? I'm married to you!"_

_Her eyes narrowed and she growled, kicking him in the nuts. "Just the one you're married to? Not the one you love?"_

_Seto's eyes rolled back as he hit the floor. He gasped, "Maira, please!"_

_She crossed her eyes and glared down at him. "What?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry? Sorry?" She kicked him. "Fuck you, Kaiba!"_

"_Fuck!" He shouted at the pain in his side and groaned. "When...When and where was the second time?"_

_She stared at him again, then pointed at their bed. "Where? In our bed! And yesterday, when I went to visit our daughter!"_

"_What?" He lifted his head to stare at her. "Was I drunk or something?"_

_Her eyes narrowed. She went to the bedside table and knelt to grab the empty beer bottle—which had Adena's bra wrapped around it- and tossed it at him. She straightened and placed her hands on her hips. "You tell me."_

_He groaned. "Maira...I don't know what to say."_

_She growled and walked back over to him, restraining herself from kicking him again. "You can start by telling me why you broke your promise!"_

_Seto closed his eyes and dropped his head back to the floor. "She came to me with a six pack, said she didn't want to be alone. She needed someone to mourn with. Yesterday..." He opened his eyes and dragged himself into a sitting position against the bed, looking up at her. "Yesterday was the anniversary of Ichigo's death."_

_Maira gasped, her violet eyes going wide. Seto looked down at his lap. "I wasn't going to say no; she was all sad. Do you remember what Adena's like when she's sad? Its scary."_

_Her eyes narrowed slightly. "You weren't going to say no to what exactly?"_

_Seto sighed. "I know I promised you that I would never drink again, but the normally strong Adena seemed so fragile and needy. I figured a few drinks wouldn't hurt..."_

"_A few?" One of her eyebrows rose._

"_It started out as a few...then sort of escalated into an entire case..." He looked up at her, his blue eyes almost pleading. "But I didn't mean to, Maira! It was a moment of weakness!"_

" _'A moment of weakness'?" She glared. "You should have said no!"_

"_I know." He groaned. "And there's nothing I can do to make you forgive me this time,is there?"_

_Her shoulders sagged, her anger gone. She sighed and, sadly, turned to walk out. "No, there isn't."_

"_Maira? Wait!" He paniced. "Where are you going?"_

_She stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder at him, reaching up to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. "Since its too late now, I'm going to spend the night with Yugi at the game shop. Then, in the morning, to the courthouse to get divorce papers._

"Maira!" Seto tried to stand, but ended up falling out of bed. "Ow...What?"

Seto got up off the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. He shook his head to clear it and grabbed his cell phone from the bedside table, pressing "3" on his speed dial to call her phone. Shakily, he put the phone to his ear. "Come on...pick up..."

Maira groggile rolled over to glare at her phone. "Who..."

She picked it up and squinted at the glowing screen. She frowned as she flipped it open to answer it. "Seto? Its two in the morning."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Maira. I know you don't want to speak to me right now, but please just listen. Please?"

Maira frowned again and yawned, turning onto her back. She wondered what he was talking about. "Okay?"

She heard him draw a shaky breath.

"I know you're mad at me, and I know you don't want anything to do with me," He choked down a sob. but Maira, I need you. You're my everything. I'm happy when I'm with you; you're perfect."

"S-Seto..." Maira had sat up during his speech. She frowned. "Seto...Are you crying?"

"I..." She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard him...whimper? "Only a little. But that's only because I need you, Maira. I want to grow old with you, and when we're in our nineties and can't even see, I'll still love you. I've never felt this way about anyone..."

She felt tears come to her eyes. "S-Seto..."

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, Maira." He sniffed and went on in a shaky voice. "Please. I-I love you, Maira."

"I love you too, Seto!" Maira started to cry. She looked at her clock –it was 2:30- and sniffed, biting her lip. "Seto, can...Can you come get me?"

"Seriously?" She could hear the smile in his voice. "You're taking me back?"

She laughed. "I didn't say that..."

He made a sound she couldn't decipher, somewhere between a choke and a groan. She sat up straighter. "Seto?"

"Huh?"

"Are you—Nevermind." She moved to the edge of her bed and swung her legs over the side. "So, can you come get me?"

"Yeah." He sniffed. "Meet me outside. I think your family still hates me."

She laughed. "Yugi and Grandpa don't know that we broke up. But okay. Outside the front door?"

"Yes. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay."

Seto hung up, trying not to notice how much his hand shook as he tossed his phone down and hurried to pull on some clothes.

Maira jumped off of her bed and tossed her phone on it, trying not to dance around her room and scream in excitement as she tried to find her pants.

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, this is, by far, my FAVORITE chapter! Not only for finally getting a glimpse of Maira's journal, but seeing a side of Seto that no one else sees, not even Mokuba: the side of Seto that can still be hurt. <strong>

**I sincerely hope you noticed the change between the dream and reality?**

**More to come-heart- PLEASE REVIEW,even if it is only for this chapter!**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx  
><strong>


	24. Dont Make Small Talk

**Finally, right? I'm so sorry this one is late! But, its long, so I hope you like it :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**

* * *

><p>Maira was pacing nervously by the front door when she heard the motorcycle stop outside. She stopped and looked through the glass on the door, smiling wide when she saw Seto. He beckoned her outside with his finger. She was reaching for the door knob when she heard the stairs creak behind her. She froze, cursing quietly.<p>

"Maira?" She turned to see Grandpa walking up behind her. "Is that you? What are you doing up so late?"

"I...Uhm..."She bit her lip and looked behind her through the door at a grinning Seto, hoping her grandfather couldn't see him. "A-Adena called. She said she needed me. I was gonna go see what was wrong."

Grandpa nodded toward the window in the door. He grinned. "Tell her I hope everything's okay."

She blushed and turned back to the door and pulled it open. As she was closing it behind her, she said, "I will!"

As she walked up to Seto—who was still sitting on the motorcycle-, he smiled at her and handed her a helmet. She smiled back and took it, then frowned. "Where's yours?"

"In your hands." He nodded at it. "I have no problem riding without one. I mean, you're more important than I am..."

He blushed slightly and stopped talking, looking away. She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek before donning the helmet and climbing on the motorcycle behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled and briefly placed a hand on hers.

"Hold on tight." He squeezed her hand and gunned the motor, pointing the motorcycle in the direction of the mansion.

It was the most terrifying ride of her life.

Seto weaved in and out of the late night/early morning traffic, barely avoiding collisions on several occasions. Each time, she would almost scream and tighten her arms around him to the point where she thought he couldn't breath. Seto finally slowed down when the mansion came into view. As he pulled into the long drive and parked in front of the wide front doors, Maira scrambled off the back of the bike, taking the helmet off and throwing it at his feet.

She glared at him. "_Never_ pick me up on a motorcycle again, Seto Kaiba!"

He laughed and dismounted the bike, leaning down to kiss her. "Whatever you say, Maira."

She couldn't help it; her anger vanished and she laughed. He smiled and took her hand in his, leading her into the house. She bit her lip and looked around, trying not to remember the last time she was in this house as she laced their fingers together.

Seto looked down at her and noticed her nervously bit lip. "What is it, Maira?"

She smiled up at him. "Now that you have me here, what do you want to do?"

"Depends." He used his free hand to move her hair out of her eyes. "What do you want to do?"

She smiled impishly and turned so she was walking backwards toward the stairs, pulling him with her. He chuckled and bent to toss her over his shoulder before heading toward the stairs and his room.

Maira made a sound halfway between a scream and a laugh. "Seto! Put me down!"

"Sh." He chuckled and spanked her. "Hush. Mokuba's asleep."

She laughed again and hit his back. "Put. Me. Down."

He set her down when he was in front of his bedroom door and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back, biting his bottom lip playfully. He made a low growling sound and grinned, reaching behind her to open the bedroom door. She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him childishly, fleeing into his room and jumping on his bed. She stopped jumping and turned to look at him when she heard his chuckle and the latch clicking as the door closed.

He smiled at her and walked over to stand at the foot of the bed. "I meant it, you know."

She tilted her head. "Meant what?"

"When I said I love you. I do."

She smiled and walked closer to him on the bed so that she could wrap her arms around his shoulders. "I know. I just wanted to hear you say it again."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He slid one of his hands down her back to the back of her knee and picked her up to lay her down on the bed. She tangled her fingers in his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist to take him down with her.

"Big Brother! It worked!"

Maira half-screamed at the sudden voice. Seto growled and glared at his brother, who was standing in the doorway.

"Oh..." Mokuba blinked when he saw Maira. "Hey Maira. You can come too! But come quick, Seto! _Hurry_!"

"What?" Seto grinned at his little brother, then at Maira. Taking her hand in his, he stood and started out the door. "Come on, Maira! You have to see this."

Seto and Mokuba ran down the hallway to the stairs. Maira stumbled after them, desperately trying not to trip and fall down two flights of stairs. "What...Seto Kaiba! You told me Mokuba was asleep!"

"He was! I swear, the kid is like a retarded puppy." He laughed and stopped running long enough to pick her up to save her from killing herself on the stairs. Mokuba didn't stop, and by the time Seto caught up to him, he was standing in front of the door in the kitchen leading to the basement.

With Seto,still carrying Maira, following close behind, Mokuba opened the door to the basement and descended the thankfully-short staircase to the door at the bottom. "Over there."

Mokuba pointed to one of Seto's famous virtual pods. Seto set Maira on her feet and bent to kiss her forehead before rushing over to the super computer connected to the pods.

Maira narrowed her eyes at Mokuba. "Way to ruin the mood, Mokuba."

"Sorry, Maira." Mokuba was too busy checking wire connections to offer more.

Maira huffed and crossed her arms.

Seto chuckled at her and grinned at Mokuba. "Ready, Little Brother?"

Mokuba moved away from the wires and grinned back. "Do it!"

With his fingers moving too fast for any human being to follow, Seto typed a series of codes into the computer. As the door of the pod began to open, he stepped back from the computer, moving to stand next to Mokuba, who was bouncing up and down excitedly. As the pod opened, white smoke came billowing out. A low groaning could be heard.

Maira, frustrated at having two people who were both taller than her—one by more than two feet—standing in front of her, placed her hands on Mokuba's shoulders and held him still, standing on her toes so she could see clearly over his shoulder. "Is...Is it Frankenstein...?"

Mokuba turned slightly and glared at her. "No! Noa!"

Seto stepped forward, beckoning Mokuba to follow him, and went to the side of the pod. Maira followed slowly. "Noa...?"

Seto bent forward and reached down into the pod. When he straightened, Maira gasped at the green-haired boy being helped to stand and step over the side of the pod.

Mokuba nudged her with his elbow and whispered, "Step back, Maira."

She nodded and stepped back a couple of feet.

"Where am I...?" The green-haired boy—Noa—asked. He looked around the basement/lab. When his eyes fell on Mokuba, he cried out in delight and practically tackled him. "Mokuba!"

Maira stared, looking back and forth between the two boys—Noa was about 3 inches taller than Mokuba- and Seto. "Huh?"

Seto smiled at the boys, placing a hand on Noa's back. "You're in the basement of your new house. Welcome home, Brother."

Maira gasped. "B-brother?"

The three males were still ignoring her. Seto's hand moved from Noa's back to his arm. "Come on, let's get you upstairs. You must be hungry. Can you walk?"

Noa finally pulled himself away from Mokuba and stepped toward the door. He stumbled a few times, but managed well on his own. When he got there, he turned to grin at his brothers. His eyes fell on Maira. "Oh. Hello, there. I'm Noa Kaiba. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Maira blinked. "I-I'm Maira Muto. N-nice to meet you too."

Mokuba smirked and pointed at her with him thumb. "She's Seto's girlfriend."

The couple blushed; Maira giggled as Seto glared at Mokuba. He walked over to where Noa was and pushed him out the door and up the stairs. "Come on, Noa. Let's get you something to eat."

Seto and Noa disappeared through the door at the top of the stairs. Maira and Mokuba shared a glance before following them, with Mokuba making sure to close the basement door. When they reached the kitchen, Seto was leaning back against the island with Noa seated on one of the stools, eating. Maira didn't know what he was eating, but it looked good.

Noa looked up when he heard the basement door close and grinned at Mokuba, speaking around a mouthful of food. "This is really good!"

Mokuba nodded and grinned back, plopping down on the stool next to Noa. "It's Seto's specialty."

Maira laughed as she stood next to Seto, leaning on the counter with her arms crossed on the top. "I didn't know he could cook!"

Seto sighed and straightened to walk over pull two cans of Coke from the fridge, holding one out to Maira. She smiled and took it. "Thank you."

"He's the best!" Noa said around another mouthful of food. He chewed and swallowed, eying the Cokes. "Hey, where's mine?"

Seto raised an eyebrow at him. "You have enough energy as it is, Noa. Mokuba, keep an eye on him. Maira and I are going back upstairs. We'll see you in the morning."

Maira barely had enough time to wave and call out a hurried "See you later!" before Seto took her hand and—abandoning their Cokes on the counter—dragged her back upstairs.

Upstairs in Seto's bedroom, Seto and Maira were on the bed, their arms and legs tangled together.

Seto kissed her lips, then her neck. "You're so beautiful."

Maira smiled and drew one of her legs up. "Really?"

"You're my whole world." He nuzzled her neck. "So, yes."

"Aww." She kissed his cheek. "When did you get so sweet?"

"When I realized I couldn't live without you." He kissed her neck as he walked his fingers up her raised leg.

She grinned and tugged his hair playfully. "When? At two in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Why were you crying when you called me...?" Maira tilted her head, looking concerned as she drew her other leg up.

Seto groaned quietly and buried his face in her neck. "Because, like I already told you, I need you. I was terrified that I would never get you to take me back."

Maira felt the shudder that went through him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He kissed her neck again. "I've never felt this way about anyone. Ever."

She nuzzled his neck. "I haven't either."

He yawned and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. "Like a koala..."

She stilled, then laughed. "What?"

"I'm a koala." He made a bleating noise. "And you're my tree."

She laughed again and kissed him. "You're weird when you're tired, Seto."

Seto kissed her back, then yawned. " 'M not tired."

"Yes, you are." She kissed him again. "Know how I can tell?"

"I'm a sloth." Seto made another, different, bleating sound. "And how?"

"Well, for one, you're comparing yourself to tree animals." She laughed and kissed him, moving her hips against his. "And, two, you have me in your bed, very willing to have sex with you, and you're not doing anything about it."

"I don't care about sex right now. It'll ruin the mood. " Seto started to nibble on a strand of her hair. "This eucalyptus sucks."

"That's because its hair and not leaves, Seto." Maira laughed and pulled her hair out of his mouth. "And I care!"

Seto sigh and let go of her, flopping onto his back. Maira sat up on her knees and whined. "Setooooo!"

He raised an eyebrow and looked up at her. "Well? What are you waiting for; and invitation?"

She glared and punched his arm.

He caught her hand before she could withdraw it and gently opened her fingers to kiss her palm before pulling her on top of him. She squeaked and sat up, resting her hands on his belly and looking uncertain.

He laced his fingers together behind his head and used his hands as a makeshift pillow. " What's wrong, Maira?"

"I..." She lifted one of her hands to bite the tip of her finger.

He smiled. "What's wrong?"

She blushed and looked down. "I don't know what to do..."

"Remember page seventeen?"

"Huh?" Maira blinked and looked up at him. "What?"

"You remember." He grinned impishly.

Maira frowned as she wracked her brain. Her eyes widened as she remembered the entry Seto had made in her journal. She blushed. "Oh..."

Seto smirked. "I believe I left detailed instructions, didn't I?"

She squeaked and blushed more, nodding her head hard enough so that her short hair bounced. He raised an eyebrow. "So? Are you going to start?"

Maira bit her lip nervously. "S-start h-how?"

"Don't play innocent with me." He smirked and placed his hands on her thighs, moving her hips back and forth for her.

She blushed and gasped softly at the friction and ground her hips in a downward motion, leaning over to lick his neck.

He groaned. "Maira..."

She bit his neck.

"That feels good." He closed his eyes as his head tilted backwards. "Don't stop moving your hips."

Maira kept up the movement of her hips as she ran her hand lower down his stomach, then higher under his shirt. She used her wrist to push his shirt up as her nails lightly raked his skin. She stopped when she heard him hiss. She frowned a little, looking uncertain again. "Am I doing it right?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Keep going."

Maira smiled back and began to grind her hips again. Leaning over to nibble at his neck, she pushed finished pushing his shirt up to his shoulders. Seto cupped her bottom with his hands, pressing her down and making them both gasp at the friction. Maira bit her lip as she felt him grow bigger between her legs. She moved back a little so she was straddling his legs and unbuckled his belt, rising up on her knees and undoing the button and zipper on his pants. Seto gasped at the sensation of being set free, then again when Maira wrapped her fingers around him. She leaned forward to kiss him, her hand sliding up as she moved. Seto groaned and forced himself not to buck his hips. Maira giggled and moved her hand slowly up and down his shaft.

Seto groaned and bit his lip. "Maira."

She nibbled on his neck before whispering in his ear, "You know, this would be a lot easier if we didn't have clothes on..."

He smirked before grabbing her leg and flipping her over onto her back. He went with her, kneeling between her knees. She laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Seto leaned over her and kissed her as he unwound her legs from his waist. He straightened and, in less time it took for her to draw a breath, had her jeans and panties off of her and on the floor. Next came his shirt, up and over his head and flying through the air as he leaned down to kiss her. He broke the kiss to pull her shirt over her head, sending it to lie with the growing pile on the floor. She bit her lip when he kissed her neck, tilting her head back. Seto shimmied out of his pants and boxers, kicking them off the edge of the bed.

"You were saying?" Seto snaked his arms around her to unclasp her bra, pulling it off of her.

"I-I was saying something...?" She wrapped her legs around him again.

"You said that this would be easier if we didn't have clothes on. We don't." He kissed her and unwrapped her legs again before turning them back over, pulling her to straddle him. "And you're on top tonight, so stop doing that."

Maira whimpered at the feel of him between her legs. He smirked and moved his hips a little. She whimpered again and leaned forward to bite his neck, causing him to make a hissing sound. She moved her hips against his and dug her nails into his belly as she bit and kissed her way to his collarbone.

"Oh God." Seto arched his neck. "Maira."

She smiled against his skin and continued to go lower, licking one of his nipples. Seto bit his lip to keep from inhaling sharply when she wrapped her fingers around his shaft again and moved back on his legs, nipping at his belly.

"Come on, Maira, "he groaned. "Stop teasing me!"

"Stop teasing you how? Like this?" She smirked when she heard him hiss as she squeezed her fingers a little. "Or like this?"

She lowered her head and licked the tip of his cock. He gasped and bucked his hips, placing his hands on her head. She licked two more times before slowly, teasingly, taking the head of his cock in her mouth. Seto groaned and bit his lip to hide his smirk. She moved her head up and down, closing her eyes and sucking harder when she felt his hands fist in her hair. He groaned again, his hands tightening in her hair. She felt him pull her hair and tightened her fingers around his shaft.

Seto gasped and pulled her head up by her hair, trying not to pull it too hard. "Maira."

She smiled up at him, her fingers stroking slowly. "Yes, Seto?"

He gasped again. He grabbed her hand—the one that wasn't trying to kill him—and pulled her body back up. "Stop teasing and fuck me."

Maira giggled and teasingly moved her hips against his. Seto chuckled and groaned at the same time, if such a thing is possible. Maira leaned forward to kiss him as she lifted her hips, then lowered them, both of them gasping as he slid inside her. Maira moaned, sitting up straight and moving her hips slowly. Seto's fists clenched in her hair, pulling it. She cried out as her head went back. Digging her nails into his belly, she moved her hips faster. He let go of her hair to grasp her thighs, his nails digging in. She moaned again and leaned forward to bite his neck.

"Yeah, Maira, just like that!" Seto moaned as he thrust upward.

She moaned and clenched her eyes closed, then cried out and arched against him as she climaxed. "S-Seto!"

Seto moaned, thrusting up into her as he pulled her hips down, climaxing at the same time. "Maira..."

She moaned and collapsed on top of him, her breath fanning against his neck as she tried to even out her breathing. Seto kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. Maira smirked and, giggling, mimicked his bleating noise.

Seto jumped and pulled away from her. "What the hell was that?"

Maira busted out laughing and fell off of the bed. She landed with a thump on the floor. "Oooow!"

He looked over the side of the bed at her. "Seriously, what the hell?"

She laughed and sat up on her knees, crossing her arms on top of the bed. "Asks the one who was using me as a tree?"

"Mine was a lot deeper." He laughed. "And I didn't sound like a retarded sheep."

Maira gasped. Then, glaring, she stood up and tackled him. "Its not my fault your voice is more manly than mine!"

"I'm a man." He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her again. "My voice had better be manly."

Maira laughed and cuddled against him; she wrapped her arm around his waist and one of her legs around one of his. They lay like that for a few minutes, just breathing.

"My brother downstairs. Noa. Guess how old he's supposed to be?" Seto ran his fingers through her short hair.

Maira tilted her head as she slid her hand from his side to his chest, drawing small circles with her index finger. "I don't know. How old?"

"A year older than me."

She gasped and sat up. "What?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "It's complicated."

"But...He..."She frowned. "How?"

"How what?" He smiled up at her. "How is he so small? Or how is he older than me?"

"Hey!" She glared at him and punched his arm. "I'm small!"

"Yes, but you're a girl. You're supposed to be small." He smirked and slid his hand down her back to cup her bottom, squeezing it. "And soft."

She squeaked and moved to straddle his belly. "Stop that, Mr. Kaiba! How is Noa older than you?"

"There. Right there." Seto rested his hands on her hips. "What you just said. That's how."

Maira frowned and tilted her head. " 'How is Noa older than you'...?"

He sighed and shook his head. "You really can't figure it out?"

"Gozo-" Maira saw the ice in his eyes at that name and quickly changed tactics. "Your step-father?"

"Noa's his son by blood." Seto sighed again. "I was merely his replacement."

"Oh..."She frowned. "Replacement?"

Seto closed his eyes. "Just go to sleep, Maira."

She huffed but leaned forward and, crossing her arms on his chest, kissed him

He kissed her back, smiling against her lips. "_Go to sleep,_ Maira. Its almost dawn."

Maira gasped and sat up straight. Her eyes flew to the window on the far wall, where dull sunlight was coming through the crack between the curtains. "Are you serious? We're gonna miss school!"

Seto chuckled and pulled her back down with a hand on the back of her head. "You're fine. I called and told them that I won't be there. And your grandfather saw me, so he knows you won't be, either."

Maira frowned and ignored the Grandpa comment. "You called? When?"

Seto sighed and looked over her head at the bright blue numbers on the alarm clock. "Yesterday. When my computer told me Noa was almost ready to wake up."

"Oh..."Maira relaxed and snuggled against him. She kissed his neck, smiling against his skin. "Seto?"

"Mmm?"

She nuzzled his neck. "I love you..."

Seto smiled and turned his head to kiss the top of hers. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Bow-chica-bow-wow ;D<strong>

**YAY MAIRA AND SETO ARE BACK TOGETHERRRRRRR!**

**Whoot.**

**And yes, Noa :) Can't have a story with the Kaiba brothers without all three of them!**

**Read, enjoy, and review, please!**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx  
><strong>


	25. Dirty Little Secret

**Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy editing pictures for a roleplay! No valid excuse, I know. BUT ANYWAY :D Day "after" Seto picks up Maira :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**

* * *

><p>Noa opened the door and tip-toed inside, motioning or Mokuba to follow him. They walked quietly over to the side of the bed, where Seto and Maira—with Maira laying on top of Seto—were still asleep.<p>

"Its two in the afternoon," Noa whispered. "How are they still asleep?"

"I don't know." Mokuba shrugged. "But, it's kinda cute."

Noa nodded and held up the pot and wooden spoon he was holding. "You got the camera?"

"Right here." Mokuba held up the small hand held camera.

Noa nodded. "As soon as you have it focused, let me know."

Mokuba nodded as Noa moved the pot and spoon over Maira and Seto's heads. Mokuba gave him the thumbs up as he focused the lens and pressed Record. "You know they're naked right?"

Noa just grinned as he jumped on the bed, screaming like a Banshee and banging the spoon against the pot. Maira screamed and jumped, falling off of both Seto and the bed. Seto yelled and jumped, too, before glaring up at his brothers. Maira groaned and sat up on her knees next to the bed. She shook her head before looking up—then screamed again and dove for the blanket to cover her naked self when she saw Mokuba and Noa.

"_You two are both dead_!" Seto growled as he stood, completely ignoring the fact that he was as naked as the day he was born, and grabbed both Noa and Mokuba, throwing them both over his shoulders as he went toward the door. As he went out into the hall and started down the stairs, Maira could hear Mokuba pleading for him to not throw them in the pool, since his camera wasn't waterproof.

Maira gasped when she realized that Seto meant to go outside. She jumped up and followed him, barely remembering to keep herself covered with the blanket as she ran after him. She caught up to him as he was just reaching the back door in the kitchen."Seto! You can't go outside! You're naked!"

"Like I care." Seto said as he kicked the door open. Noa began to struggle. "Seto, please! I don't know if I can swim!"

Maira squeaked and tugged at his arm. "I care!'

Seto ignored her as he went to the pool, tossing both shrieking boys into the water. Then he turned to Maira, one of his eyebrows cocked. "Look around, Maira. No one can see us."

Maira blinked and looked around. They weren't outside at all. They were in a large room, the huge pool in the center. The ceiling was covered in skylights to let in the sunlight. Trees lined the walls. She huffed and turned to glare at Seto, forgetting the blanket enough that it fell to the floor.

Seto smirked at her and walked over to a closet against the wall with the door. He opened it and pulled out a pair of swim trunks, pulling them on as he glanced at Maira. "Feel free to join us, Maira."

Mokuba and Noa laughed from the pool, saying in monotone voices and almost in unison, "Join us, Maira. Join us!"

Maira blinked at them, then looked down at herself. She screamed when she realized that Seto's brothers were staring at her—and that she was still naked. She quickly bent and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around her like a cloak. "But, I have nothing to wear!"

"Swim naked."

Maira squeaked and turned to Seto, who was smirking at her. He shrugged as he pulled on his trunks and did a back flip into the pool. As he swam away from the edge, Maira looked longingly at him and at the water.

Mokuba scrambled out of the pool, followed by Noa, and walked over to the closet. "There's lots of stuff in here, Maira."

"Hey, hand me those green ones, Mokuba!" Noa pointed at the green trunks. Then, he stripped off his clothes.

Maira shrieked and pulled the edge of the blanket up to cover her eyes.

She heard the three Kaiba brothers laughing at her. When she felt a tap on her shoulder, she cautiously pulled the blanket away from one of her eyes. Mokuba was standing there holding a blue surf top and trunks out to her. "Here. These should fit you. Bathroom's over there."

Mokuba pointed to the door to the bathroom. Then he shimmied out of his clothes, just as quickly as Noa had. Maira shrieked again and ran for the bathroom. As she opened the door, she heard Seto laugh.

"Make it quick, Mair—_Oh God no_!"

Maira turned in time to see Seto get tackled backward into the water by Mokuba, then Noa. After changing, Maira cautiously opened the bathroom door, peeking out to make sure that all three Kaibas were covered before exiting the bathroom. As she came out of the bathroom, Seto stood up, balancing both boys on his shoulders. Maira giggled as she walked to the edge of the pool. She grinned, tilting her head at Seto.

"What...?" Seto narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he backed up a step. "Maira...Maira No-!"

Maira jumped and tackled Seto. The tower of Kaibas collapsed, falling into the water. Maira gasped and laughed as she surfaced, spitting out water as she reached up to wipe her hair out of her face. She barely had time to draw a breath before Mokuba was behind her, jumping up and dunking her again.

"Ah!" Maira's mouth filled with water. She kicked, swimming to the surface and coughed, half gasping and half laughing.

Noa tackled Mokuba before dragging him away to the other end of the pool, where they stayed making random noises. Seto grinned and dove underwater, swimming between Maira's legs and surfacing with her on his shoulders.

Maira's eyes widened when she saw Mokuba grin and jump on Noa's shoulder. She wrapped her legs under Seto's arms and tugged his hair. "Seto! No!"

The three males laughed as Noa struggled to walk toward Seto.

"Mokuba! Attack plan Gamma!"

Maira gasped as Mokuba grinned and stood up on Noa's shoulders, then screamed as he jumped toward her. Mokuba grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into the water, her legs dragging Seto with them. Seto let go of her when they were underwater and swam toward Mokuba. Maira started to swim to Seto before he pulled Mokuba close, the blurriness of the water making it look like they were doing something nasty. She heard Noa gasp in shock. Her eyes narrowed as she did a back flip underwater and swam toward Noa.

Seto pulled Mokuba up for air, who gasped and glared at him. "I wish you wouldn't cheat in our fights, Seto!"

Maira snuck up on Noa, jumping on his back and wrapping her legs around his waist so she didn't fall when he screamed and fell underwater. Maira tightened her legs and sucked in a deep breath before her head was covered. When Noa could stand up, Mokuba was laughing.

Mokuba grinned. "You scream like a girl!"

"You do too." Seto said calmly before picking Mokuba up and tossing him to the other side of the pool. The preteen shrieked until he hit the water. Seto smirked. "Told you."

"That was mean!" Mokuba yelled.

Seto grinned before looking over at Maira, who was still on Noa's back. His eyes narrowed. She stuck her tongue out at him. Seto dove under the water and swam toward them. Maira squeaked and dove off of Noa's back, just before Seto latched onto her. Maira tried not to laugh underwater. Seto kissed her, and she kissed him back as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Seto kicked, bringing them up for some air. He glared at Mokuba as the boy ran around the pool, jumping in where Noa was and clinging to the green-haired boy. "Mokuba! No running beside the pool!"

Seto's voice almost—almost-ended on a moan as Maira bit his neck. He hissed slightly and looked down at her. "No, Maira, not while the boys are here."

Maira smirked and giggled as she bit his neck again, pulling a little with her teeth. Seto moaned quietly and pushed her away. "No, Mair—_Mokuba, I said no running_!"

"Oh come on!" Mokuba whined. "You can't even see me!"

Maira laughed as Mokuba dragged Noa over to the snack bar before turning to pout at Seto. Seto kissed her and pointed behind her. "See that jacuzzi? Tonight."

Maira blinked and turned to look at the huge jacuzzi that she hadn't even noticed. "There? But...how?"

Seto smirked at her before leaned down to lick her neck from her shoulder to her ear. "You doubt my abilities?"

Maira squeaked, then tackled him into the water, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she dragged him underwater. He kissed her, and as he brought them back up for air, he looked over her head at the boys.

"Boys! This isn't a spectator sport. Look away."

He looked back at Maira and kissed her as he moved his hands to cup her bottom. She giggled as she kissed him back and moved her hips against his, tightening her legs around him to increase the pressure.

Mokuba groaned and looked at Noa. "Wanna go get changed?"

Noa looked at the two in the water and grinned at Mokuba. "Sure, dibs on your shower."

"Hey, no way! That's mine!" Mokuba hopped off his bar stool and chased Noa into the house.

* * *

><p>Noa had just turned on the water in the shower, and was taking his shorts off, when Mokuba joined him, taking his shorts off as well. He glared at the smaller boy. "Hey, go away! I called dibs!"<p>

Mokuba snorted. "No way. Its my shower."

"So? Go away." Noa blushed a little as his eyes went over Mokuba's body. He gulped and had to force himself not to stare between his brother's legs.

Mokuba stepped closer to him and pushed him against the wall. Noa gasped. "M-Mokuba, what are you doing?"

"Just getting my hair wet. What's it look like...?" Mokuba bowed his head under the spray of water. He was close enough to Noa that his bangs brushed lightly across the older boy's chest.

Noa bit his lip and closed his eyes. He tried to think of puppy dogs or something along those lines, anything but how attracted he was to Mokuba.

"Hey! Why is yours bigger than mine?"

Noa gasped and opened his eyes wide in shock. "What?"

Mokuba was staring at Noa's cock. The boy reached out and wrapped his fingers around it. "This. Its bigger than mine."

Noa drew in a quick breath and froze for a second. Then, blushing furiously, looked down at their size difference. "I-I don't know! And stop fondling me like that!"

Instead of letting go, Mokuba tilted his head and moved his hand along Noa's shaft. Noa's toes curled and he bit back a moan. Mokuba blushed and stopped moving his hand as he looked up. Noa leaned his head back against the wall and avoided eye contact.

Mokuba gasped and let go. He backed up a step. "You're a pervert!"

Noa's eyes widened in shock again. "You started it! You were the one fondling me!" Noa looked away again. "Please don't tell anyone..."

"I won't..." Mokuba suddenly smiled. Stepping closer, he pressed his lips against Noa's.

Noa gasped, but didn't pull away. Mokuba deepened the kiss and pressed Noa against the wall. Noa bit back another moan as he broke the kiss. "Mokuba..."

Mokuba blinked. "Noa...?"

Noa grinned and pushed Mokuba back until his back was against the opposite wall. "I'm the dominant one."

Mokuba glared at him. "Why?"

Noa leaned close and licked his neck, reaching down to take his brother's shaft in his hand. "I'm older."

Mokuba tried and failed to hold back a gasp as Noa licked his neck again. Noa moved his hand lovingly up and down, causing Mokuba to moan and lean his head back against the wall. Mokuba tried to keep his hips from bucking. Noa chuckled and closed the gap separating their bodies. He took both of their cocks in one hand, stroking them both. Mokuba cried out, and Noa kissed him to muffle it. Then he pulled away to kneel in front of Mokuba on his knees. Mokuba couldn't help but whine as he looked down at him.

Noa raised an eyebrow as he stroked his hand down Mokuba's shaft. "What?"

"Noa, are you-"

His question died on a gasp as Noa pulled his cock into his mouth. Mokuba's hands went to his brother's bright green hair. He moaned, unable to keep his hips from bucking forward as Noa bobbed his head back and forth. He sucked harder, moving his hand from Mokuba's shaft to his tight hole, circling around it. Mokuba moaned louder and clenched his fists in Noa's hair. Noa stroked his own shaft as he gently pushed his finger inside of Mokuba and sucked harder. Mokuba's hips bucked forward roughly as the boy cried out, pulling at Noa's hair and coming in his mouth. Noa pulled away and swallowed before gasping, falling back on his heels as he came on Mokuba's legs.

"Mokuba? Are you-"

Both boys gasped and turned to see Maira standing in the doorway, staring at them in shock.

Mokuba's eyes widened. "M-Maira! Oh, God, please. I-it's not what you think!" He looked down at the floor of the shower, looking ashamed. "Please, don't tell Seto..."

"Its my fault, Maira..." Noa looked equally ashamed as Mokuba.

"I...You...He...Uh..." Maira couldn't think of anything to say. Her eyes widened and her face turned bright red when she realized she was standing in Mokuba's bathroom with both of her boyfriend's brothers in front of her naked. She squeaked and covered her eyes with her hands. "I...I th-think I should go..."

She bit her lip and tried to think rapidly what to do as she heard both boys sigh.

"We're dead..."

"Mokuba, I'm so sorry. Its all my fault."

Maira squeaked again and turned to flee into the bedroom. She paced at the foot of Mokuba's bed and tried to decide whether or not she should tell Seto as she listened to the boys.

"Relax. If she tells Seto, I'll tell the truth." Mokuba sounded way too calm.

"He'll kill me, Mokuba!" Noa sounded panicked. "I'm older than you!"

Maira imagined Noa shaking Mokuba. She shook her head and laughed at herself. When she'd come in here, she was going to ask Mokuba if she could borrow some of his clothes, since they wore the same size and she didn't know where Seto had thrown hers the night before. She blushed at that thought.

"Calm down! I'll tell him that I was experimenting with our bodies or something. Maybe if I cry he won't hurt you..."

Maira heard Noa whimper. She squeezed her eyes shut for a second and drew a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Boys?"

Mokuba jumped and squeaked. Noa barely jumped as he turned and looked at Maira with nervous eyes. "Yeah?"

"I-" She stopped and whined. "Can you two please put some clothes on?"

Mokuba blinked and pointed to the shower head and the water pouring over him and Noa. "We're in the shower..."

"But its hard to talk to you two when you're...Nyeah!" Maira shook her head and went back to pacing.

"'Nyeah?'" Mokuba raised his eyebrows. "Who are you, Joey Wheeler?"

Maira spun and glared at Mokuba. "_Never_ call me Joey Wheeler again, Mokuba Kaiba!"

Maira hated Joey Wheeler almost as much as Seto did. Since moving in with Yugi, all Joey had done to her was call her names and be mean to her. He'd even tried to steal her journal after learning that Seto had read it. Long story short; Joey Wheeler was a dick.

"Our lives are on the line." Noa stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Taking another one from the rack, he shoved it in Mokuba's face. Mokuba turned off the water and wrapped the towel around himself as he followed Noa from the bathroom.

Maira sighed in relief and sat on the edge of Mokuba's bed. "I—I won't tell Seto."

Noa inhaled. Mokuba blinked. "Really?"

Maira bit her lip and nodded.

"Can you keep it a secret?" Noa knelt at Maira's feet. "Please, Maira?"

Maira blinked and bit her lip harder. She didn't want to lie to them, but she wasn't sure if she was as she nodded and said, "I—Y-yes."

Both Noa and Mokuba sighed in relief. Maira smiled, then realized that her hair was still soaked and she was getting Mokuba's bed wet. She stood and started toward the door before remembering why she had come in here. She turned to Mokuba. "Oh! Mokuba, I need some clothes..."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my...Maira seeing all THREE Kaiba brother's naked? Poor girl! XD And YES, Mokuba x Noa! Bwahaha X3 Stay tuned to see what happens when they get back downstairs!<strong>

**Please review!**

**xXxLenaxXxCookiexXx**


	26. Epilogue

The church was filled with bits and pieces of separate conversations as the guests found their seats. The ends of the pews were decorated in white bows made out of ribbon, each with a blue flower pinned to the center. The aisle between the pews had a long, white runner going from the double doors to the small stage. On each side of the runner, going the whole length, was a mixture of blue and white flower petals. Soft music was playing over the speakers, which hung securely in each of the four corners of the huge room.

Maira, Adena and Kathy were all in a little room in the back of the church. Adena and Kathy were helping Maira into her dress, which fit her small figure perfectly. The dress was pure white, a strapless sweetheart A-line work of art. The top half had criss-cross ruching, both it and the floor length skirt being dotted with flower shaped applicaes. The train wasn't too long, nor was it too short, following behind the rest of the dress softly and staying wrinkle free as it moved across the floor.

"Maira, if you don't stay still I'm going to end up stabbing you with this pin!"

Maira couldn't help but laugh at the look on Adena's face; it was a mix of happiness and annoyance.

"I'm sorry. I'll stay still."

She stood as straight and still as she could in front of the full-length tri-paneled mirror, which was situated in one corner of the room, as Adena and Kathy made the final touches to her hair, makeup, and dress. She couldn't help her mind from wondering over the past year, over everything that had led her to this point; Her mother dying; Showing up unexpected on her cousin, Yugi, and their grandfather's doorstep in the middle of the night; Meeting her two best friends; Setting eyes on the most amazing man she had ever known.

Her smile dimmed a little as she thought of other things that had happened. Without realizing it, Maira's hand settled on her flat stomach, absently rubbing small circles. Adena and Kathy noticed it but didn't say a word, just shared a sad glance at each other. Maira's thoughts also strayed to her mother as she once again took in her full appearance. She would have given anything in that moment to have her mother there with her, clucking over her like a mother hen as she rearranged Adena and Kathy's hard work on her hair and gown. Her lips tilted up again at the mental image and she couldn't help but to let out a slight laugh.

All three of them jumped a little when there was a soft knock at the door, followed by Yugi's voice.

"Maira, its time!"

She bit her lip, her eyes and mind filling with both happiness and fear. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for since she had first heard Seto Kaiba tell her that he loved her; Their wedding day.

The music from the speakers shifted suddenly, instantly silencing the people gathered in the pews. They all turned their heads to the back of the room, each of them holding their breath as they waited for the double doors to open. Only one person in the room had been looking at that door the entire time he had been standing at the end of the aisle, hands crossed in front of him and his heart beating a thousand miles a minute.

Seto's thoughts had been filled with everything that he had done to Maira over the past few months, all of the bad as well as all of the good. He'd stood there thinking of the tricks, how horrible he had treated her, and how she had stuck with him through it all. Seto Kaiba had never felt anything similar to what he felt for Maira, the only thing coming close being his brother, Mokuba.

His thoughts ceased as the double doors opened, agonizingly slowly. First came the groomsmen and bridesmaids, Mokuba leading Adena and Noa leading Kathy. Adena and Mokuba double served as the ring bearer and flower girl as Adena dropped small pink and blue flower petals along the runner as they made their way to the stage, each taking their respective place as Maide of Honor and Best Man. Kathy and Noa took their places beside them, and the whole group turned, teary eyed, back toward the double doors.

Maira stood there, her hand on her grandfather's arm, her eyes on Seto. Even from this distance, she could see that they were filling with moisture as they looked over her from the top of her head to the bottom of her dress, and back again. She smiled at him, the kind of smile that comes out rarely, one filled with pure joy as she and Grandpa started their own slow march down the aisle.

She never broke eye contact with Seto the entire ceremoney, nor he with her. It was like the rest of the people had faded away and they were the only two in the room. The minister talked them through their vows, each set said perfectly as they each slid their rings onto each other's fingers.

The minister bade Seto to kiss his bride. His smile grew as he released her hands to lift her veil. He cupped her both of her cheeks and bent, whispering "I love you, Maira Kaiba" just before he kissed her.

The End.


	27. Note From The Author

I fully enjoyed writing this story, even if it did take me a few years to actually finish it. For that I apologize! There are parts of this story missing, which I am sure a few of you will notice, and I apologize for that as well. I dont know how it happened, but those chapters randomly disappeared from this site after they were uploaded, and I no longer had the notes so re-write them.

Now to address a few of the reviews that I have gotten throughout the chapters. Most of them are really good reviews and I appreciate every one of them! A couple are bad, and to those people all I have to say is this: I did not write this story specifically for you. Yes, I know that I changed some aspects of how things are done at Domino [most importantly taking away the school uniforms]. I don't care if this story seems to be cliche or not. I do not care if you dont like what I wrote for her story, be it the dark past, her being related to Yugi, ect. This story was started years ago by an idea that a friend of mine and I had. It is a bit raunchy at times, sappy at others, and I do hate the characters for what I, myself, made them do, but I am very happy with how it turned out. If you don't then you didn't have to read it :)

For those of you who actually like this story, I am glad you have stuck with it til the end!

~Lena


End file.
